When Darkness Falls
by Sythra Yasrinu
Summary: One hundred and fifty years have passed since the capture and enslavement of Sesshoumaru, son of Touga the great Inu no Taisho. Upon his return, his father and brother will discover just how much he has been changed.
1. Prologue

**Title**: When Darkness Falls  
**Author**: Dying Dreams  
**Fandom**: Inuyasha  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!  
**Summary**: Approximately one hundred fifty years have passed since Sesshomaru, son of Toga the Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands, was captured and enslaved by human priest. Upon his return, the once feared eldest son is nothing more than a cowering mass of fur, no bigger than a common wolf. Constantly fearing that which has been instilled in him, he has become the epitome of an obedient pet, bending to his master's will, aiming to please and ultimately avoid the beatings given for disobedience. Upon return to his home, courtesy of an eagle youkai from Britain, Inuyasha and his father learn first hand just how obedient he has become.

**Sesshomaru**: I hate you.  
**Dream: **I hate me too.  
**Inuyasha:**Why?  
**Dream: **Why not?  
**Sesshomaru**: You enjoy this don't you.  
**Dream: **Of course I do. I wouldn't do it if I didn't. You know that.  
**Inuyasha**: Bah. You're a bitch.  
**Dream**:That I am. So before these two decide to kill me or something, here's the prologue. Updates will come randomly as I have other stories I'm working on as well. Enjoy. -Runs for her life-

**Warnings**: There's nothing that actually needs to be warned about. Nothing much happens in the prologue.  
**Disclaimer**: Does it _look_ like I own it? Didn't think so. Idiots. I'm not profiting from this either.

**Prologue  
**_- - - - - - - - - -_

Magenta colored lids remained closed over golden orbs, labored breaths passing through thin lips. The fight had taken a lot out of him, and his youki was tired and weak. He sorely wished now that he'd allowed his little brother to come along. At least then he could get home. He was far to weak at the moment to really care about his pride. He'd never ask for help unless absolutely necessary, and now seemed to be one of those times he could actually use it.

His eyes cracked open as a light breeze blew past him. A slight frown formed on his lips. Now he needed his little brother's help. He barely had the energy to lift even his arm to use the whip.

_Shit,_ he swore internally. The humans would surely kill him. He was far to weak to put up a lasting defense against them. They would easily overpower and slay him. He sighed heavily and leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree, his breath still coming in heavy, labored gasps. His eyes closed, knowing there wasn't much he could do to stop them.

Such a shameful death it would be. To die at the hands of humans after a battle that had drained him of his energy. He could hear them as they approached, their feet crunching over small twigs and dry leaves underneath their feet. Pathetic. If they were trying to sneak up on him, they certainly weren't doing a very good job of it. He flexed the fingers of his right hand, unable to gather enough energy to even form the beginnings of the whip. He was as good as dead. He knew this, and now he accepted this. He would not be able to escape death, and no one could bring him back.

His eyes opened when he heard their voices. What were they saying? He didn't understand. It was a language he had never learned. Only when he felt something binding him did he understand. They weren't here to kill him. No. They were here to take him prisoner, but for what purpose? Surely not ransom. His father would kill them first before they could get anything. No. There must be another purpose, but what? He couldn't possibly fathom what it was. He didn't understand it then.

He had no energy to move as the human's bound his arms against his body, his legs stretched out and bound as well. His golden eyes shifted and he gazed up at the man dressed in the robes of a priest, a smirk on his lips.

"It seems the eldest son of the great Inu no Taisho is a weakling after all. To be captured and enslaved by humans, how fitting for a dog, don't you think?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he glared at the man.

"Though it seems we may have to wait a bit before we can force you into your true form. You'll surely fetch us a good price when we're done with you."

Sesshomaru remained silent as the man spoke. So they were going to force him into his true form? What the hell where they going to do to him? He could feel the blades at his side being carefully removed and cast aside, the humans not daring to lay their hands upon the pulsing weapon exuding its dark power in waves. The priest must have warned them not to touch the weapon.

Even as something was injected into his blood stream, he remained silent. His weakened body succumbing easily to the drug. His vision blurred and began to fade into nothingness. Decidedly, this was not good. His body slumped forward as he fell into the cold embrace of unconsciousness.

_-_

Hours later, Sesshomaru awakened, screaming in pain as his body was forcibly being twisted. They were forcing him into his true form, and the pain of how they were doing it was unbearable. Unbound, he writhed upon the hard floor as he went through the transformation, screams of pain tearing from his throat. He could barely even hear the chanting around them as his limbs shifted into the legs of a dog, his face twisting and shaping itself into that of a dogs. His mouth and nose painfully moved, elongating into his muzzle.

He screamed as his body began to enlarge, the tail pushing out forcefully from his body, tearing through his flesh. His ears shifted closer to the top of his head and grew longer as well. He could feel his fur ripping out of his body to cover his enlarged body, and when it was done, he lay on his side, body heaving as he took in great gasps of air. All he could feel was the pain, and kami-sama did it hurt. His entire body was sore, and he was unable to move. _Bastard humans_,he thought to himself. He would surely kill them all if he'd had the strength to.

He felt a hand upon his wet nose, and he could barely see the smirk of the human priest from before.

"Such a beautiful animal," he said. "You will certainly fetch us a high price. Especially after all the effort we're going through to make you perfect."

Sesshomaru tried to open his mouth to snap at the man, but found himself unable to do that as well.

"Where is the collar?" the balding priest asked.

Two younger dark haired monks approached, holding the thick strip of blackened leather between them.

"Secure it around the beast's neck so we can begin. It will be easier for that old hag once he's in a smaller form."

The two monks nodded and few others joined them, lifting the dog's head slightly to push on end through to the other side, a monk crawling beneath the white animal, holding the end of the leather in his hand tightly as he moved. The head was dropped heavily to the ground as the man slipped out. The other end was brought up and across his neck, both ends secured together with a thick heavy black rope. At the very center of the leather collar, a small slip of paper began to glow as once more, the priests chanted.

Sesshomaru's pained whimpers and whines echoed in the large room as the glowing spread and enveloped his entire body. The chanting grew louder in his ears as he felt his body begin to shrink.

_What the hell are they doing to me?_ he gasped out in his mind, eyes clenched tightly shut as wave after wave of pain ripped through his body. One eye cracked only slightly open, he could see everything else becoming bigger. He... they were forcing him into a smaller form? Sesshomaru found this extremely degrading despite his pain. What would they do with him after all of this? He didn't understand any of this.

"It is done," the man said, approaching the much smaller form of the great Sesshomaru. Lying before him, the beautiful white dog was no bigger than a wolf. "Where is the old hag?" he demanded.

"She is coming, sir," a young monk replied.

"Very good," the man replied, a smirk on his lips. Indeed. Sesshomaru would fetch them a handsome price if the old hag's magic worked like she said it would.

"It is done?" the woman asked as she stepped into the room, dark eyes looking from the panting dog to the priest standing over him.

"Yes. Begin your work hag, and it had better work or the life of your son is forfeit."

The woman snorted and knelt beside the weakened demon, removing the bag from her shoulder. "Leave me," she said.

The man scowled but did as he said, the other priests and the young monks following him out, heavy wooden doors slamming shut behind them.

"My poor lord," she said softly, running fingers over his head. "I do not wish to do this, but they hold my son against his will. I would do anything to assure his safety. I am truly sorry my lord. I will attempt to inform your father. I only hope they can save you."

Her hands moved to her bag and she pulled out a small pouch. "I truly am sorry, my lord," she said again. One hand lifted and opened his mouth, the other digging into the pouch and pulling out a small vial.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in fear. What was she doing? What the hell was she going to do? What was in that vial?!

He never got his answer. The bitter liquid was poured into his mouth, and before he could even think to spit it out, she held his muzzle closed between her hands, forcing him to swallow the vile mixture or risk choking. He swallowed the last of it, and she released him, setting his head gently down on the floor.

He felt her hands slide along his body, and rest over his stomach. "Forgive me," she whispered, her hands glowing with power as she chanted the spell under her breath. Anything else she said, he didn't not hear as once again pain ripped through his body. He vaguely felt something shifting within him before he blacked out from the pain, silently sending out a plea for help to both his brother and his father.

_Save me._

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**: When Darkness Falls  
**Author**: Dying Dreams  
**Fandom**: Inuyasha  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

This chapter isn't betad. My beta was taking to long getting it back to me, and I was getting impatient. If I have spelling errors and what have you, go ahead and let me know so I can fix them. I don't feel like going back through it myself.

**ame**: The prologue is bound to be that short. Actual chapters will be much longer. Probably averaging twenty pages or so. Even at request I can't do as you ask. This story has for the most part already been planned out. I won't change it.

**Wolfluv**: Does that make you a fish? Yes. Yes they did. For the most part anyways.

**DemonLadySesshoumaru**: Ah it's gonna be fun. I haven't tortured Sesshoumaru yet. I can't really help it either. I just have to do it. **Vyperbites**: A sad fate indeed. It's quite possible it will despite my urge to completely and utterly destroy everything. Ah well. After everything I'm going to do to him he deserves at least some semblance of happiness. **Dragon**: Woosh. I look forward to more reviews. xD **memorietrail**: Well of course there's more. I don't do one-shots. Not now. Not ever. I'd rather stab a kitten than post a one-shot. Not that I ever _**would **_stab a kitten. I like the kitties. **ayillici**: I'm interested to see where it leads too. :D **Nikkie23534**: I should certainly hope so. My sadistic nature doesn't allow me to give those little happy moments other authors do. I tried it once... and let's just say that that day became ve~ry bad. It's completely in my nature to destroy happy things. Happy is bad. I can get close, but completely happy moments just do not happen. It's impossible. Unless by some miracle it does... otherwise I assure I can and will find a way to make it less happy. **God_of_Insanity**: Ah thank you thank you. **Anon**:Hm yes yes. I update when I can. Enjoy. **Warnings**: I didn't tell my ff readers in the prologue, but characters _will _be OOC. That's just how it works. Uh let's see... Actually not much from what I can tell.  
**Disclaimer**: Still don't own it. How sad. Not like I'd ever obtain ownership of it either. I'm special, but I'm not _that_ special.

**Chapter 1  
**_- - - - - - - - - -_

Inuyasha scowled and looked away from his father. Nearly one hundred and fifty years had passed since they discovered Sesshoumaru had disappeared. That had been one of many horrid days for the young youkai. His beloved brother had vanished without a trace. They had searched for years, and yet their efforts were all in vain. He was not to be found. He cursed the bastards to hell for what they'd done, knowing already that they had died long ago. He had made sure of that.

He and his father had gone in search of the elder brother, only to instead of finding him, they found both of his swords lying at the base of a tree, the aura of one pulsing with anger and hatred. They had secured the weapons and followed the faint scent of Sesshoumaru.

Toga had recognized the scent of the priest that must have ordered his capture, and yet when they found the man, Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found. Toga had tortured the man and his followers, demanding to know what they had done with his son, and yet all the man did was laugh, telling them they would never see him again. The pathetic creature was already gone, and they would never be able to find. Sesshoumaru was as good as dead, as the priest had put it.

Toga had left his youngest son to do with the man as he please. The priest had died a painful death that day, and yet even with the satisfaction of his death they still knew nothing of what had happened to Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha twisted around and slammed his fist into the nearest wall in frustration. All of Japan had been searched before his father began contacting allies in other countries, asking for their aid in finding his beloved elder son. Again, their efforts were in vain. Messages were sent back that while they had searched and been on the lookout, nothing came of it. No one saw the inu youkai in either his ningen form or his true form. It was like he'd vanished off the face of the planet.

Toga's contacts only went so far before the search had been brought to a screeching halt. They had requested for Toga's contacts to continue the search, and they had done all they could before their search to came to a halt. They had yielded little information on Sesshoumaru's whereabouts. There had been a single instance roughly a hundred years ago where the demon had been located, but by the time anyone could get close enough to do anything, he was already gone, the trail along with him.

Inuyasha pulled his fist away from the wall and continued the way he was going, his bare feet padding quietly against the floor as he moved. His father was having guests from Europe, why, he didn't know. Perhaps a new alliance. At least this time is wasn't some stupid ningen.

He was sure what this youkai lord was that was arriving today, but if remembered even vaguely of what his father had said, it was some sort bird. He didn't really remember, but that's what he thought anyways. He didn't really care. It didn't matter. He passed a few servants on the way, the young youkai rushing to finish preparations for the arrival of the guests.

He barely acknowledged them as they bowed in passing. They didn't matter as his father had requested his presence in the main hall. He crossed his red clothed arms over his chest, wishing he could just go back to his room. It was drawing closer to the day they had first discovered Sesshoumaru's disappearance. He hated this time of year most of all. He sorely missed his brother.

He wished sometimes that he could go back and kill the damn bastard priest again. The fucking bastard had caused countless problems doing what he'd done. The bastard had been burning in hell for nearly a hundred and fifty years now, but that didn't even come close to being good enough for what he'd done by taking Sesshoumaru in the first place.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but his love for his half brother had long ago transcended what one would call _'brotherly affection'_. He wasn't sure how or when it had come about, but the feelings had been developing for years. Every time he saw any part of his brother's exposed flesh, he longed to reach out and caress the seemingly smooth, pale skin, wishing to know what the elder youkai's flesh tasted like. He longed to pleasure the perfect body of the inugami.

He'd seen Sesshoumaru naked once by accident, and that oh so perfect body had invaded his mind and dreams for months. On more than one occasion he'd awakened... wet.

Inuyasha kept his hopes and desires to himself with increasing difficulty, knowing perfectly well his brother saw him only as an annoyance sired by his foolish father. There would never be anything more to the relationship they had. He had long since accepted that, and over time the dreams had slowly dwindled away into nothingness. He held firmly to his hopes desires, always keeping perfectly in mind that they would never come to fruition.

As he turned a corner, he glanced at two more servants hauling a heavy bucket of something between them. He didn't pause to wonder what it was as he headed for the main hall. His father was waiting and he hadn't the time to dilly dally, much as he would have liked to.

He slid open the shoji door and stepped into torch lit room, his golden gaze finding his father quite easily. With hidden resignation, he slid the door shut and approached his father, silence falling between him and youkai lord he had been speaking with.

"Ah. Lord William, this is my youngest son, Inuyasha."

The dark haired youkai bowed in respect to the young inu youkai. Inuyasha bowed his head in return.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," William responded as he straightened.

Inuyasha nodded slightly. "How was your journey?" he inquired politely.

"Very interesting, I must say," the youkai returned thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, his curiosity peeked.

"Ah. I was just about to explain to your father what I found just before departure. As my men were loading my ship, I happened to glance at another ship docked at the port, and I watched in curiosity as they loaded wooden crates onto the deck of the ship, a row of holes lining the top. In my experience, such crates always contained animals. Yet what intrigued me was what was still sitting on the dock.

"An open crate had been placed next to the man giving instructions to the workers. My curiosity further peeked, I took it upon myself to meander over and discover what could possibly be in an open crate that was not being loaded. Few questioned me as I neared them. The man whose name eludes me paused in his orders to greet me, and I asked what was in the crate. He told me it was just a stupid filthy mutt being sold to some bastard in Spain. I inquired, and he allow me to take a look inside. What I found, my lords, took me entirely by surprise."

"What was it?" Inuyasha asked, leaning forward a bit.

William smiled and pushed a lock of dark brown hair out of his face. "Why don't I show you, young lord?" the man replied, smiling at the two inu youkai.

Father and son exchanged a look before both nodded.

"Alright," Toga replied. "Please. Show us."

William smiled again and gestured for them to follow him outside. The bird youkai turned, and with dark wings folded firmly against his back, strode towards the main doors. The wooden things swung open for him, pulled open from the outside.

William moved along the line of horse-drawn carriages, giving none even a glance. He sighed softly as he watched two of his own men further down along the line doing something to one of the carriages. Of course he would be difficult to deal with.

He dismissed the two men and turned around as he stopped beside the the door of the black carriage. "My lords," William said. "I believe this belongs to you." He pulled open the black door and moved away as soon as a deep growl rumbled from within the dark area.

Father and son exchanged another glance before they stepped forward and look inside. Huddled against the opposite wall was a growling white mass of fur. Red eyes shone in the dark as the animal snarled at them, fangs bared, ears pressed firmly back against it's skull.

Inuyasha jerked back in surprise, staring around at the smiling William. He turned back and stared at dog huddled against the wall.

"Father," he whispered.

"I know," Toga replied, stilling watching the growling beast.

Inuyasha stepped closer to the door, gaze firmly held on the youkai inside. He lifted a hand and beckoned for it to come to him. As if it understood something they did not, the growling ceased and the teeth were covered by lips. The ears remained pressed against its head, tail tucked between it's legs as it slowly crawled forward, belly dragging against the floor of the carriage. A wet nose pressed against Inuyasha's palm for a brief moment before it pulled away, the head lowering to the floor.

Inuyasha smiled and gently pushed his hand along the soft muzzle, moving along the side of its head before trailing up to the top, scratching gently the crown of its head. The inu whimpered, not understanding what was happening to him. No master before had ever touched him like this.

The inu youkai before him took a step back and gestured for the animal to come down. Hesitantly he did. His posture remained submissive as he crawled forward and dropped to the ground. He crawled forward and lay down at Inuyasha's feet.

Inuyasha turned in question to William who only shook his head. "I don't know all of it, but appears that all of his _masters _like to beat him. I don't know if they took pleasure in it, or if they did it when they believed he was being disobedient or not. When I look into that crate, he was huddled against the back of it, trembling in what I assumed was fear.

"Even during the journey he would cower before everyone, even the servants. I believe that perhaps the first _masters _were severe with the beatings and ingrained the idea into him that he was nothing but a toy or some such. That collar around his neck renders him completely weak and unable to effectively defend himself against whoever his _master_ was. A priestess I know tried to remove it, but doing so was beyond her power and she didn't understand the intricacies of the spell. Perhaps you can find someone who will be able to."

Toga's gaze remained fixed upon the bird. "I thank you for returning my son to us," he said quietly.

William smiled at the elder youkai. "No, my lord. Do not thank me. I did what was right. No youkai should be enslaved such as he was. Had he been any other youkai, I would have done the same. Any decent youkai would have. ningen have no right to enslave our kind."

Toga nodded in agreement and looked to his youngest son. "Take him inside, Inuyasha. Let him get used to being home again."

Inuyasha nodded and reached down, gently touching the top of the inu's head. The white animal looked up at him, soft red orbs meeting glowing gold. Inuyasha smiled and gestured for him to follow. The inu nodded and pushed himself to his feet, trotting along behind Inuyasha as they headed to the castle.

Toga watched them for a moment before returning his attention to Toga. "May I ask how you got him?"

"Certainly, my lord," William responded with slight amusement in his voice. "To be completely sure who it was, I asked the name of the animal huddled in the crate. The man responded in garbled English what sounded like Sesshoumaru. I knew then and there that I would take him and return him to his proper home. The man tried to resist, but I would have none of it. I would have slit his throat if he tried to deny me. I had a few of my own men collected the crate and load it onto my ship. It didn't seem like he would leave the crate anytime soon so it seemed easier at the time. I never allowed it to be closed though. I would not subject him to that."

Toga nodded and gestured for them to return to the castle as well. William nodded and walked beside him. "May I also asked how he behaved with you during the journey."

"Ah. That is difficult to speak of. It seems my lord that it is fully ingrained into his mind that he is not allowed to do anything without permission. The first day after departure during meal time, a servant had given him food and left him alone. Roughly two hours later I happened to pass by and I found him lying on the floor staring hungrily at the untouched food. He looked at me and it dawned on me that he hadn't eaten because he hadn't been given permission. After that day him eat in my quarters so when the food was brought to him he would be allowed to eat straight away. I tried several times to coax him into eating without my having to tell him, but he wouldn't do it.

"Often times I would find him somewhere on the ship, sitting, standing or lying down, remaining perfectly still. I watched him the first few times and for about two hours he hadn't moved his body of his own free will. The rocking of the ship would cause him to slide a bit, but that was all. It appeared someone had told him to stay, and stay he did. He moved for no one, and only when I told him to would he leave the area."

Toga frowned, and William continued.

"It's the same issue with going to the bathroom. I woke up sometime during the night, hearing a whine outside my door. I opened it to find him sitting their, body tense and looking like he was about to explode. I took him back to the room specially prepared for him to sleep in and told him to go to the bathroom. I tell you my lord, it's the oddest thing. Anyone who had him had almost complete control over him. None of my men ever told him what to do, and neither did I. It was only necessary to tell him to do something he wouldn't do for himself. I let him wander freely around the ship and explore to his hearts content. Anytime we docked for supplies, not once did he leave my side. Whatever they did to him has made him forget who he really is. You have your work cut out for you my lord."

Toga nodded. "I believe I can trust my son to get his brother back. Once that collar is removed, it will only be matter of time before Sesshoumaru is back."

"Ah. There is one other thing my lord," William said when the inu stopped speaking.

"What is it?"

"It appears my lord, that the ability to bear young was bestowed upon him around the same time he was taken. I got as much information from the man I took him from as I could. Apparently they tried to turn him into some kind of breeding bitch, but it didn't work well."

"What do you mean?"

"No amount of mating would ever produce a successful litter when his masters were ningen. Though whatever was done had actually worked, shortly after conception he would miscarry and the entire litter would die. They were never able to discover why it happened, nor did they ever see him eat something he wasn't supposed to. He was watched carefully by his _masters_, and they ensured he ate only what they gave him. I think perhaps something else may have happened, or his body simply rejected the pregnancy of it's own free will."

Toga nodded slightly. "That is... disturbing."

"Yes," William agreed. "I've no idea how it went with youkai masters though. The man simply did not know. Quite disturbing. I think perhaps his body is waiting for the right mate. I cannot say for sure as I do not fully understand it. Though if I may be so bold, my lord, if it were indeed the right mate his body yearns for, I would have to recommend your youngest son."

Toga chuckled. "You may be right. Even before all of this, I could see the way Inuyasha looked at his brother. I don't know how long before it started, but Inuyasha has loved him as more than a brother. He simply never acted upon his feelings because Sesshoumaru saw him only as one thing."

William nodded. "I know how that is. Two of my own sons are like that, yet one of them naturally has the ability to breed. Perhaps given time they can be together. Who knows."

"Yes," Toga replied quietly, chuckling again. "I hope for the best. Sesshoumaru is in desperate need for happiness and stability, and it seems that only Inuyasha can do that for him."

William smiled as they passed through the doors and reentered the castle. "I am inclined to agree, my lord. Your youngest son certainly seems capable of taking care of his brother. Hoping for the best seems to be all we can do at this point."

Toga nodded slightly in agreement, watching as Inuyasha stood at the bottom of the main stairway, his eldest son standing just behind him, tail tucked between his legs. Inuyasha turned and looked directly at him.

"Father," he called out. "Where should he sleep?"

"Hm. I believe your room might be best. We can't leave him in his own room until he's back in his normal body."

Inuyasha nodded.

"My lords, if I may be so bold," William interupted.

Both Inu youkai turned to him in question.

"It may be in his best interest if you ensure he stays within the castle grounds. As you should know, he is quite vulnerable like this without being able to access his youki. I neglected to inform you that under no circumstances should you order him to do anything unless absolutely necessary, as an incident proved he will follow nearly any order without question. I unintentionally angered one of my personal servant, and she took it upon herself to order me to slam my head into the nearest wall. Mind you, she does something like this whenever I piss her off. It seems though that he heard this. If I hadn't stopped him he would have done just what she'd told me to do. Giving any kind of order around him doesn't seem to be a wise decision."

Both youkai nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Lord William," Toga said, watching as his son bowed slightly to the bird youkai before turning and heading up to the second floor, Sesshoumaru at his heels. Toga did not like this at all.

The inu obediently followed his new master with his long ears pressed back against his head, tail tucked firmly between his legs. He walked three steps behind the youkai, knowing from previous lessons that he was never to walk directly at master's side. It had always been forbidden. He dared not think it would ever changed. He had realized though that three steps was a safe enough distance. If master became angry with him, it gave him just enough time to drop down and moved into a submissive position, belly up with his throat bared.

His mistakes in the beginning had taught him to obey master and not misbehave. Master never tolerated disobedience from a pet such as him. He understood all of that perfectly well. To the masters, he was nothing but a toy, a breeding bitch. Roughly ten years after his capture, what that vile woman had done to him fully settled within him at that time, and not six months later during mating season, master had attempted to breed him. He remembered it had been truly been his first Master, driven by the scent his changed body emitted. Master had been nearly feral as he at his pet, restrained as he was. That first attempted mating had been brutal, and had left him bleeding and weak, the snake's seed finding its way to his new womb.

Not a month had passed when he miscarried. He knew then that he could not allow the things growing inside of him to live. During that first month he had discovered an herb that would not only allow him to miscarry, but it would leave barely a sign of it's usage. The master had sought to blame him, but he had played the perfect part of the brooding bitch, found whimpering in the corner of a room. He was forgiven, and the following mating season master tried again. The results were always the same, and the ningen who had been his masters never discovered it was his own doing. He willingly disobeyed the master, knowing the consequences of his actions, and yet still he did it. The ningen were stupid enough to fall for his scheme.

He could never allow such weak abominations to come into the world. A mix between a youkai such as himself and any other youkai was not to be had. Not if he had any say in it. The masters had never thought to see another inu youkai. They may have had a chance. They had always used some strong demon they happened to have at the time, rarely ever canine in nature. One master had tried some sort of feline at one point, only to have the feline in question die at Sesshoumaru's jaws. The youkai had insulted what little honor he had left, and he could not stand by and let it do as it pleased. There were no offspring that year to destroy.

Youkai masters were another story entirely. They had beat him nearly to the point of death after his first and only forced miscarriage. They'd broken all four of his legs, cracked several of his ribs, pierced one lung and ruptured his spleen. His body had been covered in lacerations from the whips, metal rods, blades and other things he didn't quite remember. He'd spent nearly a year in healing, his youki unable to help him. He had learned his lesson. The following mating season after that year he bore his first litter of mix-breeds. He had tried other means to destroy them while they grew in his womb, but his masters prevented every attempt. His abominable spawn were a cross between inu and okami. He refused to have anything to do with them after the birth. His masters couldn't even get him to feed them. His mind's will was strong enough that he did not produce the needed milk for them. They were still given his blood, and if not for the bitch that had given birth a few days before him the damned things would have perished.

His attention returned to the present when his new master suddenly stopped and turned around. Immediately dropped to the ground, preparing to roll onto his back when a gentle hand stayed him. He did not dare lift his gaze to the master. That hand that had stopped him from rolling moved to his head, gently scratching one of his ears. He nearly pressed his head into that gentle touch. Cautiously, he lifted his gaze to meet his masters. The master looked... he couldn't explain it. There was happiness there though. He didn't understand why. No master had ever shown him that emotion. No master had ever shown him the love he could see in this ones eyes at this moment. He was beyond confused.

The hand moved away and the master rose, beckoning him to follow. He rose and hesitated, waiting for his master to move. Instead, the master beckoned him forward to his side. He took a step back in fear. That gentle smile, never left his face though. The youkai crouched down and beckoned him forward. Slowly, he moved forward, taking small steps towards the white haired beauty that was his master. He felt gentle hands on his head as he stopped in front of him.

"I will never hurt you," the youkai murmured. "You may not believe me, but I promise it. no one in this castle shall ever lay hand upon you with intent to harm you. You are safe here, my beloved aniki."

Sesshoumaru jerked back in surprise, golden eyes going wide as he stared at the still smiling youkai crouched before him. Confusion overcame him and he whimpered, not understanding any of it. What did he mean by that? Who was this youkai that was being so kind to him? Why did hearing him say that not completely surprise him.

"Don't be afraid," the youkai said softly. "You will remember in time. I am just happy you are finally home. Father and I have missed you, Sesshoumaru." The youkai smiled again and rose to his feet, turning slightly. "Come with me. I will show you where you will sleep."

Sesshoumaru watched the master as he turned to walk again. He followed quickly. He did not understand. Why did he feel this way? Why did a sense of happiness and content pass through? Why did the master say such things to him? Memories of his life before his capture were hazy at best, and he remembered nothing much from that time. In his dreams he had vague glimpses of people he had once known, but upon waking their faces were long forgotten, and he had not the power to recall them.

At the end of the hallway he could see a wide ornately carved wooden double door. He had the feeling it belong to the other, older master. His... father? He didn't quite know. To his right, the younger master slid open a door and passed through into a spacious room beyond. Slowly he followed.

"This is my room," he explained. "You'll sleep here until you are back to yourself."

Sesshoumaru looked from his master to the room, taking everything in. This was new. No master had ever allowed him to sleep in their room. Usually he was outside with the more common dogs, chained to a post to prevent his escape. It was with ningen when he was out there. Only with youkai masters was he allowed to sleep indoors with other royal pets, chained instead to a wall, but he was given a comfortable bed to sleep on.

The young master before him was not only allowing him to sleep inside, but in his own room. This was different indeed.

"You can sleep wherever you want," the youkai explained. "And as long as you stay within the castle grounds, you are free to do as you please."

Sesshoumaru stared at him. They were giving him freedom? Limited freedom, but freedom none the less. Why? Who were these youkai? Why did they care so much about his well being?

"Father will probably send for a priestess soon. We have to get that collar off of you," the youkai continued, sliding the door shut now that Sesshoumaru was inside the room. "We'll probably talk more about that later."

Sesshoumaru watched as the master approached the bed of furs and sat down heavily on them, legs splayed on the floor, golden eyes watching him. The master smiled and beckoned him over. He obeyed.

"You'll probably eat in here as well," the master continued. "Lord William said you don't eat unless given permission. We'll have to fix that. For now, as long as you eat in here you won't ever have to wait to eat. Okay?"

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. He would do as master asked. He had to please master. He didn't want to be punished. The beatings left him completely weak, usually unable to move. He found it a miracle that he was even still alive today, but perhaps he accredited that to the master's desires to breed him. He was a powerful in his own right. He knew this. It was this power that the masters all desired. Ningen and youkai alike. He was nothing but a tool. A means to something much greater.

Ningen would never have his spawn, but the youkai masters did. Most of them had offspring of his own. Yet they did not know that these would be weak. Never would they be equal or surpass his own strength. They were destined by failure. This. This amused him. Those that still live would die horrible deaths. Either at their master's hand or at an enemies. They would be far to weak to accomplish much of anything. The masters would be very displeased with this.

Though for him, he would live. It was the master's wish that he live despite the harsh punishments bestowed upon him. The master always made sure that he was never given fatal injuries. Not even from the time he had nearly died. The master had made sure he lived.

His fate was a cruel one. Bound in this small form, bending to the will of any master who would take him. He no longer anything resembling a free will. If a master wanted his death, he would die. If a master wanted him to be bred, he would breed. He would never hold any emotion except hatred towards the vile abominations, but he would breed none the less. His life and his body were in the hands of the master. Always the master. The master got what he wanted. There was no other way for it to be.

Beside his new master's bed, he lay himself down and curled in on himself, white tail covering his black nose. Golden eyes peered around at what he could see from his spot on the floor.

This master did not seem to be a cruel one, but he had learned long ago not to trust his own emotions or feelings. Any master could seem kind until he disobeyed. This one would be just like the rest. This master would punish him for even the slightest transgression just like the rest. He would do everything within his power to please the master. Master's happiness was above all else.

These thoughts were what kept him alive. As the years had passed the masters became more cruel. The beatings more savage. The mates more brutal. He still bore the scars of his first mating, and the fresh ones on his back were a reminder of the most recent one.

Some sort of reptile, he believed. It had been a violent creature even before the mating. The master had let the beast tear into him upon first meeting. Chunks of flesh and fur had been torn from his back, his tail broken. He had bled profusely, and his master had simply laughed and egged the other youkai on. He'd been tied down, a muzzle secured around his mouth to prevent him from fighting back. Master had found this all amusing. When the beast finally did mount him, it had been beyond painful. Blood leaked from the inside of his body, as the youkai thrust harshly into him, not care or acknowledging his cries of pain as muscle and tissue tore inside of him. The offspring had died at birth, his body unable to deliver them safely. The youkai that had mated him that year was slaughtered brutally by the master. He had looked on as the dead whelps were taken away to be burned. Master forgave him for his failure.

He took a deep breath, held it for a moment and released. Master's room was decorated interestingly. In his opinion anyways. From a side view he could partially see the tapestry hanging on the other side of the double glass doors leading out to a balcony beyond the room. From where he lay it appeared to be two youkai. He couldn't tell what they looked like. The image was to distorted at the angle.

Somewhere over on the futon his master shifted on his bed, and he felt that gentle hand back on his head again, clawed fingers gently scratching one of his ears. Master's kindness confused him. Thought it seemed as if the youkai knew him, he did not know him in return. His confusion grew as the moments passed. Master wasn't angry that he was just lying on the floor in his room. Master hadn't said he'd sleep outside or even in a cage. Master just let him be. Why? Why did master do this? Why didn't master act like all of the masters before him? He didn't quite know what to think. Though he did believe that this would eventually become what he was used to. He would soon be thrown out of masters room to sleep with the common cur. Mating season would come and the master would breed him in hopes of him bearing strong pups.

He curled in on himself more at the thought and whined softly, his body tensing as those fingers stopped their scratching. He heard the furs shift and then master was on the floor beside him, gentle hands lifting his head to look at the master's face. His eyes close, not daring enough to meet his masters gaze. He must not look into master's eyes. To do so always invited punishment. Master would see it as a challenge. Other masters had.

Gentle fingers rubbed his muzzle, and a soothing voice said something. Golden eyes cracked open and he stared at master's nose. Any higher and he would suffer soon. No. he could not take that.

One hand moved against the left side of his head, fingers tracing a scar that had not disappeared from his cheek.

"What's wrong?" the master murmured, still rubbing his muzzle and head.

He whined softly, pressing his head into the hand on the left side of his face. Those gentle fingers caressed him. Almost lovingly. Or what he thought was lovingly. He could not tell. He still could not fully understand any of this. Master's kindness. Master's wish for him to have a semblance of freedom. He questioned the meaning of it all, but still he did not know. He decided he would probably never know.

He moved his head away from the master's gentle hands and lowered it, resting it on the wooden floors between his white paws. Even if he were to think his questions over, he would find no answers to them.

Master did nothing to stop him. He watched with slight curiosity as the master rose from the floor and moved towards the door. As he rose to follow, master shook his head, and he remained where he was, golden eyes watching his master's retreating figure. He had never been left alone in a room before. In a cage maybe, but never like this. What the hell did it all mean? He couldn't help the trembling of fear that suddenly consumed him.

Inuyasha sighed and scratched the side of his head as he left the room, closing the door behind him. He wasn't really to pleased to discover that Sesshoumaru was like this. To be perfectly honest it scared him. His brother had fallen in fear before when he turned around. He wouldn't even lift his head to meet his gaze. Though he supposed he did all of this because it was expected of him. He'd been a slave for over a hundred years. A toy to cruel ningen and youkai alike. He wished he knew what the bastards had done to him. And who they were for that matter. Any living youkai and ningen he would gladly kill for the injustice. His brother did not deserve to be treated like some common cur. He was royalty damn it!

He scowled as he made his way to his father's study, following the scent of the inu lord and the eagle youkai from England. He wanted to speak with his father about what was to be done with Sesshoumaru. He wanted his brother back. Not some cowering ball of fur that bent himself to his demands. It was not pleasing. He detested this.

He lifted a hand and rapped it twice against the wooden oak doors that separated the hallway from the room. One glance at them and anyone would see the intricate design carved onto the heavy doors. It was more vine-like than anything really. With seemingly random shapes all over the place. He'd wondered once who had made it, but never asked. It wasn't important.

"Enter," came the deep voice from with.

Inuyasha pushed the door open just enough to slip through, closing it behind him.

"Otōsan," the young inu began. "I wanted to speak with you about what happens now. What do we do?"

"Take a seat, Inuyasha," Toga responded, not looking up from a document on his desk. "We were just about to address that very issue." The brush in his hand flowed across the paper as he signed the document and stacked with the rest piled to one side of the surface. He set the brush down and looked towards his youngest son.

"My lord," William said. "I believe it may be best to wait before you call in the priest or priestess. As you do not know how he will react, it may be the best course for now to do so."4

Toga nodded solemnly. "I must say I agree with you on that. My son was captured and enslaved by a priest. I fear he may lash out at one if they try to help him now."

"How long must we wait then?" Inuyasha asked.

Toga sighed. "I do not know, Inuyasha. This is a rather delicate situation. Sesshoumaru's mind is not what it used to be. I could sense the fear coming from him when he was within the carriage, and even when he followed you into the castle. He is afraid of what we will do to him. He believes that we are probably like anyone who had him before."

Inuyasha growled under his breath. "What are we supposed to do then?"

"_We_ do nothing," Toga replied. "You on the other hand, my son, must do what you can. I believe it is only you who can change things for him. I am quite positive you know what must be done."

Inuyasha frowned and nodded slightly. He believed he did.

"Mating season is soon," William commented offhandedly.

"Yes," Toga replied. "Keep Sesshoumaru with you at all times, Inuyasha. Let no one touch him. If he gives off the scent of a bitch in heat, many will try and come to claim him. No other matings created a bond with him, which leads me to believe now some may try if they know who he is. You cannot let that happen."

Inuyasha growled again. "Of course not," he snapped. "I won't let anyone touch him. Especially not like that."

Toga nodded. "Make sure you don't either."

Inuyasha glared, and his father chuckled. "You think I don't know that? I wouldn't dare hurt him anymore than he's been hurt. If I knew who the bastards were I'd kill them all."

"I am sure you would," the great lord responded, a small amused smirk on his lips "I trust you to protect your brother, Inuyasha. You know that."

"Yes, otōsan."

Toga eyed his son for a moment before speaking again. "What is on your mind, Inuyasha?"

"I was just wondering, otōsan," he replied, "if it would be possible for Sesshoumaru to have his voice. I figured it might be easier to communicate with him if he could speak to us, you know?"

Toga nodded slightly, looking thoughtful. "I must say I agree. Though how we would accomplish this, I am not quite sure."

"My lord, if I may interject?" William said. Both youkai turned to him. "I believe I may know of someone who can do this. She is a youkai sorceress of some sort. I can contact her if you wish. She may be willing to aid you."

Toga nodded. "Would she be able to removed the collar?"

"No, my lord. She does not have the abilities a human priest or priestess possess. I myself do not know of any strong enough to undo the spell in the o-fuda. I am afraid I cannot help you with that."

Toga nodded again. "That is understandable. I will see to it myself that someone is found that cane remove the collar from my son. You need not worry yourself with that. Though if you could contact this sorceress, that would be most helpful. Gaining a better understanding of Sesshoumaru's current state of mind is beneficial. We need to know what we must do, and that may be the only way."

Inuyasha nodded his agreement, and William bowed. "I will see that it is done," the eagle replied. "I will have it done as soon as we are done here."

"Thank you," Toga replied. "Your assistance is greatly appreciated, Lord William. An ally such as yourself is indeed a fortuitous thing."

William smiled in response and bowed slightly. "I would gladly help one as great as Inu no Taisho himself. I am fortunate to have you as an ally as well. I could ask for no better."

Toga smirked at the eagle. He watched as the younger youkai toss his head slightly, flinging dark, brown speckled hair out of his eyes.

"If we are done," William continued, "I will take my leave. I would like to send my messenger as soon as possible. The sorceress is not known for staying in one place for very long. Three months at the most. I will hope to catch her before she decides to move again."

"Where was she last seen?" Toga asked.

"Somewhere near Persia," he responded, somewhat unsure. "The last time I contacted her was about six months ago. She could have possibly remained somewhere near the area, but she may have gone farther north. She tends to spend a lot of time in Siberia. I am unsure as to why."

Toga frowned and nodded once again. "I see. Well do what you can then," he said.

William nodded in response. "I will," he replied. "I will leave you to do so then." Without waiting for a response, William turned and left, leaving father and son alone.

Toga eyed his fidgeting son as the door close behind the youkai. "What is on your mind, Inuyasha?"

"Father I..." he trailed off, a small sigh escaping him as he look down at his knees. "Never mind. I will ask you some other time. I'm going to go back and get Sesshoumaru. I should show him around the castle to let him familiarize himself with it again."

Toga nodded and watched as his youngest son rose from his seat and moved towards the door. "Remember Inuyasha. Take care of him."

"Of course father," he replied. He pulled the door open and slipped out into the hall. He lifted a clawed hand and ran his fingers through his hair, another sigh escaping him. He moved silently, walking back the way he'd come to his room.

He wasn't sure what to expect upon his return, but the sight of Sesshoumaru curled up beside his bed was almost cute, he dared to venture. He had never before seen Sesshoumaru sleep in this form, but it was certainly pleasing. Possibly more along the lines of amusing. Before Sesshoumaru never would have allowed him to see him like that. Before, he had never really seen his elder brother sleep. Sesshoumaru had never allowed it. now, he had no choice.

He slid the door quietly shut behind him and silently made his way to his bed. He left the sleeping inu undisturbed and dropped down onto his bed, lying on his stomach and watching his brother. He would make him happy again. He just had to.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title**: When Darkness Falls  
**Author**: Dying Dreams  
**Fandom**: Inuyasha  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Dream**: I actually had a few issues making the chapter longer when I discovered it was to short for my liking when I typed it up, so I had to find a way to extend it. I don't know if I said this or not, updates will most likely be anywhere from two weeks to a month. I am, however, not making any promises on that. I cannot guarantee a set time frame for it. What with the other stories I'm working on and school. So yeah. Please be patient with me if I don't update for awhile.

One more thing. For any of you that actually read the drivel I write here, I need name suggestions. I know I have some in my mind, but for future chapters I need names for masters as the story progresses. It should be obvious by last chapter that Sesshoumaru doesn't stay with the same master the entire time. So any name suggestions along with the country would be incredibly useful and I'd be totally grateful. Please remember though that the time line in this is skewed, so when Sesshoumaru was taken it was somewhere around the 1300s or so, which means it progresses into the late 1400s or early 1500s. I haven't quite figured it out yet. So if you do suggest a name, please look into finding out if that particular country was around at the time.

Thank you to all in advance if you choose to help!

Before I forget. I also need name suggestions for Sesshoumaru's mother. I'm being to lazy to come up with a decent name, and as no name has been released for her in the series... the need kind of arose. Oh, and please add the name meaning if it's an actual Japanese name.

**OrlandosLover09**: Well I couldn't very well keep it restricted to Japan. It would have made Sesshoumaru's slavery more difficult to keep up than it is going to be. I had already known when I was planning this that it would encompass most of the world, the Americas being left out for what should be obvious reasons. I think most people keep it to Japan because they don't want to deal with the kind of research it would take to successfully include other countries. Hence the reason certain chapters in the future will take longer to get done. I'm glad you're enjoying it though.

**Alexsei**: Oh wow. I'm totally happy to know you think that. n-n It makes me happy knowing my readers can enjoy my stories as much as I love writing them.

**Warnings**: Does starving Sesshoumaru count as a warning?  
**Disclaimer**: If you haven't figured it out by now, then I feel sorry for you. In no way can I actually claim ownership of Inuyasha, characters or otherwise. I don't even own any of the manga. I have one of the movies though... or two. I forget. Oh! Any and all OC's belong completely to me and in no way should anyone take them for their own use. I will find you and devour your soul. Mm. So~uls.

**Chapter 2  
**_- - - - - - - - - -_

Sesshoumaru awoke in a haze, pain coursing through his exhausted body. Weary gold eyes opening, he found himself alone in the dark, his body shifting as the crate he was sealed inside moved. At that moment it all came rushing back to him.

He had been captured by humans, forced into his true form, and forcefully reduced to the size of a wolf, Possibly a bit larger, but he didn't care to compare. He could smell and feel the dirt, grime and blood coating his fur and body.

He tried to rise, but his body was far to weak for that. His strength, or lack there of, was basically non-existent, his youki suppressed to the barest levels to keep him alive, leaving him with nothing to pull forward and use. Despite his sudden weld not resign himself to the miserable fate before him. He would attempt escape as soon as his prison was opened to him he was the son of the Inu no Taisho. He would not remain prisoner to these disgusting humans. He would sooner die then to remain so.

He hit one of the walls hard when the crate was shifted harshly to one side. A deep growl escaped him as a jolt of pain shot through his aching limbs. Just wonderful. His body slid the short distance to the other side, his back slamming harshly into the opposite wall as once again the crate was shifted harshly. Another growl rumbled deep in his throat, echoing in the confining space. These damnable mortals would perish for the injustice done to him! This crime was most unforgivable. They would pay for this.

A brief wave of relief passed through him when all movement stopped. He could hear the dull hum of voices outside of his small prison, but he was unable to discern what was being said between them.

He struggled to rise, but his body was failing him. Slowly, he managed to roll onto his stomach, pulling his legs painfully beneath him. He had to escape. He would not let them keep him here like this. Sesshoumaru was not some weak minded cur that would let himself be controlled by a weaker species.

He waited patiently, ears perked forward as he listened to the voices outside. The voices eventually died out, and something else was starting to happen. The panel before him was being removed. Nails were pulled from the wood, and gradually small beams of light found their way inside of the dark box. He inhaled a deep breath of fresh air, thankful for at least that much.

"How long has it been since he last ate?" and unfamiliar voice inquired curiously.

"About nine days or so, my lord. He has been given small amounts of water to keep him hydrated," came the response from the terribly familiar voice of that retched priest.

"And he shouldn't be able to move much, correct?"

"Correct, my lord. He will be weak from hunger, and his youki has been suppressed to the lowest levels possible. It is enough to allow him to continue living."

The panel was pulled away, and bright light flooded the inu's eyes, forcing him to close them momentarily. When he opened them, his lips curled back from white fangs, a snarl resonating in his throat. In a vain attempt, the inugami tried to push himself to his feet, fur bristling as he growled and snarled at the humans before him.

"Ah. He is indeed a beautiful creature. And you say he can be bred?"

"Hai, my lord. A witch we _employed_ has made it possible for him to do so. however, she said that the spell wouldn't fully set in for another ten years or so. After that, it can never be removed."

"Ah. That is perfect then. What is the opening bid?"

"Five hundred, my lord. As the son of the Inu no Taisho, a high price will be expected for him."

"I see. how many others want him?"

"Quite a few. He is a much sought after possession, my lord. Most of the others have seen him while he slept, and there is still another who wishes to see him."

"Ah. You will be sure to inform me when it begins, correct?"

"Of course, my lord. Messengers will be sent to everyone to be notified when the auction begins."

The man nodded and turned his attention to the golden eyed beauty still try to rise to his feet within his prison.

"He seems angry," the man mused.

"Yes, my lord. This one will require a lot of training."

The lord nodded and turned away from the crate and its occupant. "Do feed the miserable beast, won't you? You wouldn't want him to die before you can sell him."

"Of course, my lord. It shall be done."

By the Sesshoumaru managed to push himself up on his aching feet, the panel was replaced, and the crate was being nailed shut again. An angry growl of frustration escaped him and his body slumped back to the floor, his legs curled underneath him. His last remaining reserves of strength had finally left him.

He was barely aware of anything when the panel was pulled away a second time and two small bowls were placed inside near his head. The panel was replaced, and he barely acknowledged the sound. The scent of meat permeated the air and drifted into his nose. He lifted his head slightly off of the floor, nose twitching as he took in the smell. One eye shifted and looked at the bowl, deciding whether or not he should put forth the effort. He scowled at the meat, the underlying scent filling his nose as he inhaled deeply.

He sighed in resignation when a deep rumble sounded somewhere down near his stomach. He lifted his head and shifted himself a bit closer to it, catching the lip of the bowl with his nose. He tipped it towards himself, the meat sliding down the side of the bowl to the edge. A small portion of it slid onto the wooden floor. He released the bowl and turned his head, sniffing at the meat. The rancid smell coming from it was almost enough to stop him from taking it, but the hunger pains overrode that feeling and he grabbed the small chunk with his teeth. A growl resonated in his throat as he chewed the rotted meat.

_'Bastard humans,' _he growled inwardly to himself as he swallowed the chewed meat. This was the best they would give him, and his weakened body didn't exactly complain about it despite the taste. He had to resist the strong urge to regurgitate it. He snagged another small chunk with his teeth and pulled it into his mouth with the aid of his tongue. He gnawed on the fetid meat, tearing it apart in his mouth and suppressing his gag reflex as he forced it down.

He moved his head and tipped the bowl a second time, a bit harsher to get more of the meat out without flipping the bowl completely over. Despite his effort, the bowl turned over anyways, but luckily enough did not cover the rancid meat already on the floor from the initial tip. He devoured the meat in the same fashion as the second chunk.

He was apprehensive about the water though. He managed to scoot himself closer to that bowl and tilt his head towards it. Lowering his head, he sniffed and stared into the clear water at the dark brown bottom. Nothing seemed off about it, so perhaps it was drinkable. The water before usually was. Undeterred by his lack of youki, his five senses still worked well enough. He sighed and scooted himself closer, lowering his head into the bowl. He sniffed at it one last time before he opened his mouth and lapped up the cool liquid. The untainted water was a relief to his parched throat and mouth.

Well, he had assumed the water had been untainted anyways. His lids grew heavy, and his body felt more sluggish than it had moments before. He growled and his head dropped, muzzle tipping the bowl and splashing the remaining water over his face. He glared at the panel as he heard it being removed again. The last thing he saw before the darkness claimed him was a pair of hands and a blurry brown mass of something.

He awakened hours later, blurred gaze focusing on the thick metal bars surrounding him. He growled and attempted to open his mouth, only to discover it to be restrained by something. What the hell was holding his mouth shut?

Sesshoumaru rolled onto his stomach slowly, lowering his head and lifting his paws above the restraint strapped around his mouth. He dug his dew claws beneath the leather strap and pushed, trying to force it off. He growled his frustration, not understanding why it wouldn't come free. His dew claws tore into the flesh of his muzzle as he put more force into it, trying in vain to remove the damn thing.

The restraint enraged him, and he continued his efforts to remove it, digging his claws further into his mouth as he tried to remove it. The tips of his claws scrapped against his teeth as the dug further inside. His fury at being treated like some common cur raged through him. How dare they do this to him! The retched mammals would pay for the injustices done to him! He would destroy them all!

A vicious snarl ripped itself from his throat when something blunt jabbed into his side. His head shot up and he glared at the man that dared to touch him, blood dripping from the wounds on his muzzle. The tears in his lips had not healed like they should have. The inability to access his youki was the cause of it.

A feral growl sounded within his throat as the man sneered and jabbed him harshly in the side again. He would have bared his fangs at the human had his jaws been free to do so. he settled for a vicious snarl for the moment, his claws digging into the wood beneath him. He vaguely wondered somewhere in the back of his mind why there was no thick metal sheet instead of the spaced metal bars he was lying uncomfortably on. Unfortunately the space was nowhere near big enough for him to slip through should the cage tip anyways.

"Ah good," that annoying familiar voice spoke. "He's awake." A pause. "What has he done?"

"He tried to remove the muzzle, sir," the human that had jabbed him replied.

"Ah. Fetch the healer then. The auction is to begin soon."

"Yes, sir," he replied. The man turned and hurried away to fetch the healer.

The priest looked down at him, and in return Sesshoumaru snarled at him.

"You won't get it off," the priest began. "It has an o-fuda, just like your collar. Since you haven't notice though, it wraps around the back of your head as well. You'll only hurt yourself the more you try to remove it. There is no point in resisting, _Sesshoumaru_. You will learn this soon enough I suppose. I am quite sure that your new master will not be as kind to you as I have been. They have all assured me that until you are able to breed, they will most likely fight you in addition to training.

"They will not tolerate disobedience from you. Remember that. You are no longer the son of Inu no Taisho. You are a pet. A slave. A plaything. No better than a mortal dog. You would do well to learn your place no. they will break you in the harshest ways possible.

"Do not expect to be saved either. Once your new master has you, you will be all but untraceable." The man laughed cruelly, and the bleeding youkai snared viciously, desperately wishing he could destroy this aggravating human before him.

"Sir. I have brought the healer."

"Ah good. Patch him up then. I do not want the lords thinking I have been hurting the beast myself. That I leave to them."

"Of course," the healer replied, bowing low to the priest.

The priest and servant left, leaving her to work.

The old woman sighed softly as she looked down at the once great inugami. "I'd free you if I could, for no demon deserves this. However, I am no priestess, and I do not possess the powers required to release the seals holding you like this. Many of these here are cruel lords. They seek pleasure from torturing those that are naturally stronger than themselves. I suppose it would be best to tell you to do as they say, but I know better. I know you will rebel against them, and in return they will destroy who you are/ i have seen it many times in my six decades of life. You are unfortunate to have met this fate."

She silenced herself and set about to cleaning the wounds on his face. Thread and needle followed as she sewed his flesh back together.

Sesshoumaru lay still for her, believing mildly the sincerity in her words. He was to be a toy, a slave, to some cruel bastard lord. Fate had dealt him a cruel hand, and he could not fight back intensely enough to break free of its hold. He would become weak in both body and min, and eventually, against his very being, he would break and give in. Reluctantly so, but he new that he would be powerless to stop it no matter how he struggled to resist.

"Three hundred pieces!" a deep voice growled at the back of the small crowd.

"Three hundred fifty!" another shouted.

"Four hundred!"

"Five hundred!"

"Seven hundred fifty!"

"One thousand pieces!"

The priest smirked smugly as the rich lords bit on the beautiful prize behind him. The white canine lay curled on the floor of his cage, muzzle and paws free of blood.

"Three thousand!" a young lord called out.

It seemed he may get more than he thought he would for the exquisite inugami. The bids continued to grow, and a few of the lords eventually dropped out. It was fortunate that these gold pieces were in fact gold bars. Not big bars, but big enough to make him happy to sell his prized catch.

"Seven thousand bars!"

The priest was dumbfounded. This demon was going to make him a rich man. Exceedingly so. These gold bars were worth roughly twenty five normal gold pieces each. He was quite pleased with how this was going.

The bidding had narrowed down to two lords. The lord whom had told him to have the youkai fed, and the young lord that had bid seven thousand.

"Ten thousand," the young lord voiced calmly. To the untrained eye, the lord appeared all but human. Pointed ears hidden beneath thick locks of hair. The priest knew though that he was a youkai. A powerful youkai at that, and it seemed he would be the one to get the prize.

The other lord, a human male in his late forties wanted the precious inu for himself. "Twenty thousand," he countered.

The young youkai lord frowned. He leaned slightly to confer with another youkai. An advisor of sorts, perhaps. The lord nodded and looked towards the priest. "Thirty five," he returned smugly, a smirk gracing his lips.

The human lord scowled at this. He knew this young lord must be quite wealthy to have bid that much, going up by fifteen thousand. He had never expected there to be such competition for the youkai. When the priest looked towards him, he reluctantly shook his head. He would not win this. Withholding his annoyance, he stepped down.

The priest looked back to the young youkai lord, a smile on his retched lips. "Congratulations my lord. He is yours."

The youkai smirked and leaned slightly to converse with his advisor. The other nodded and left his side, moving towards the raised platform. The lord in question turned and departed. He would leave it to the other to collect his new pet.

The crowd dispersed, the human lord clearly displeased with the outcome of todays events. He had hoped that he would have the pleasure of breaking the inugami, but it was clearly not to be so. He called for his men and ordered there departure. There was no longer a reason to stay.

The advisor of the youkai lord approached the priest. "My lord will have it sent to you tonight," he explained. "He wishes for the beast to be presented to him now."

"Of course. Shall I have someone assist you with the cage?"

"No. my lord wishes for the beast to be out of the cage. He has no need for it. a chain if you will. I will do it myself."

"Of course," the priest replied, lifting a hand and summoning the nearest servant to him. "Fetch a chain."

The young boy nodded and ran off to do as he was bid. He returned within moments, dragging a thick, heavy chain behind him. The priest relieved the boy of his burden and dismissed him, turning to the youkai advisor. He moved to aid the youkai, but when the chain was removed from his hands, he realized his aid was not needed. A gesture towards the cage had him moving to unlock the door. The dark eyes of the youkai watched the growling beast before him. His lord would be pleased with this one.

The white beast didn't lash out as expected as the door was pulled open. The youkai reached in and wrapped the heavy chain around his neck without pause or any indication of hesitation. The inu would have lashed out had he the strength to do so.

The priest departed once he was no longer needed, leaving the two youkai alone. One growling at the other. A tug of the chain jerked him forward, but Sesshoumaru did not rise. He couldn't even if he had wanted to. Another harsh tug and his body slid a few centimeters forward.

"Get up," the youkai commanded.

Sesshoumaru remained unmoving. A third, more violent, tug pulled him from the confines of the cage and onto the wooden platform outside the small prison. He was jerked upwards and forced onto unsteady, wobbly legs.

Pleased with himself, the advisor tugged the chain yet again, turned and started walking. Sesshoumaru stumbled and tried to walk as best he could, but after only a few steps his legs gave out and he collapsed into a heap on the platform. His sides heaved as he tried to take in as much air as he could.

The youkai scowled and jerked his head up, trying to force him to rise again. The inu remained unmoving, gasping for air as the chain restricted his breathing. His body was far to drained to do much of anything. Again, the irate youkai jerked harshly on the chain, but to no avail. The inu would not rise.

Another servant of his lord approached, eying the unmoving animal sprawled on the ground. "Lord Urai is tired of waiting and wishes to know what is taking so long."

The advisor scowled again. "The beast refuses to move on its own."

The servant knelt and touched a finger to the youkai's head. "His body is weak. He cannot possibly walk until he has regained enough strength to do so. Carry him." The servant rose, glanced at the animal one last time before he turned and headed back to his lords pavilion.

The advisor glared down at the pathetic beast his lord had purchased, severely wishing he could beat the thing. He could not, but this one would be easy to break. He assumed so anyways as he knelt down beside the animal, sliding one arm beneath its stomach and the other under his shoulders and neck. With a grunt, he heaved himself and the animal up.

The white dog lay limply in his arms, head hanging down over his arm. The youkai wished his lord hadn't purchased the annoying creature. The damnable thing should have been walking on its own! It was an injustice to him to have to carry his lord's new pet. The lord better be pleased with his actions

As he neared the pavilion, a flap was thrown open and the servant from before stood to the side, waiting. He scowled at the boy and brushed past him, entering the large tent.

Sitting before him in a decorated chair was his lord. The youkai smiled at the animal in his arms.

"My pet," he mused. "Bring him closer."

"Yes, my lord," the advisor replied. He moved, stepping closer to the table situated in the center of the tent. The lord gestured, and the dog was lowered onto the flat, wooden surface, a deep growl coming fro the beast.

The lord waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal. The advisor bowed and turned away, leaving the pavilion.

He smiled down at Sesshoumaru, a hand caressing matter fur. "Such a beautiful creature," he murmured. "The priest told me you were a fighter. This pleases me, because you will be so much fun to train. I simply cannot wait for that."

A snarl tore itself from the inugami's throat, body tensing as smooth hands touched his face.

"Once you are well, you will be fought. I want you to be stronger before you are bred. I am quite positive your offspring will be strong. An army of inu youkai, unfortunate that they will be mixes though. Perfect otherwise with you as the bearer."

The lord paused as he ran a hand down the dirty back. "I think I will taste you first. This form isn't nearly as pleasing as your humanoid one is, but I do suppose I can make do. The eldest son of Inu no Taisho. My little pet. I couldn't ask for anything better than this."

Harsh fingers tugged on his ear. "Listen well, my beautiful pet. You would do well to learn your place fast. You'll come to realize that disobeying me will do you no good. No one will come for you. No one will find you. You are mine."

A hand smoothed the fur on top of his head. "My beautiful pet. My perfect pet. I know you will please me." A cold finger touched his anal passage, pressing in momentarily past the small ring of puckered muscles. An angry growl and the tensing body forced the finger to leave.

"I long to feel the heat of your body surrounding me." Words whispered in his ear. "Perhaps mine will be your first." Cold laughter, and the voice was gone.

He had been left alone to his thoughts. The voice of the lord sent shivers down his spine. He had meant every word, and to be quite honest, it scared him in a way he had never before known. He was at the mercy of a sadistic bastard, and he didn't know how to help himself.

He regretted never being nicer to his younger brother. He regretted never getting to know him better. He had many regrets, but did it matter anymore? Neither his father nor his brother knew of his location. Neither of them could help him now.

Deep in the recesses of his mind, he felt the unbidden tears that threatened to overcome him. It was against his nature to let them come, so there they remained. Despite the sadness and the inability to cry, he knew he would never see his family again.

It was better that way. He did not want them to see him so disgraced, so far fallen from his pedestal.

He was to be a breeding bitch. He could not escape his fate. He could certainly try, but he did not know if he would ever succeed.

White lids covered golden orbs, and the inugami let the darkness take him. Against his better judgment, his mind cried out for one.

_Inuyasha._

_Save me._

_I need you._

Inuyasha's gaze darkened the more he listened to the report. His father stood rigid beside him, the fury obvious. Nearly three weeks, and they had no useful clues. It was almost like Sesshoumaru had vanished. Strong magick would be at work to hide such a powerful youkai. The only plausible conclusion was some powerful device that had managed to suppress most of his youkai. Maybe some bastard priest had done it, but why? Who would even be such a fool as to take the son of Inu no Taisho? A _feared_ daiyoukai? Who could be so stupid? Did they not realize they would be found and slaughtered mercilessly for the injustice?

They had been left with nothing. No message came asking for any type of ransom for the youkai's return. No indication what so ever that anything like that would ever happen.

Nothing but the feeling of the cold, frigid darkness surrounding him

His brother was gone.

Taken.

Possibly never to be seen again.

The youngest son of the Inu no Taisho was furious.

The deep urge welled within him. He need blood. He needed to exact his revenge upon someone. Preferably one of those that had dared to take his precious brother from him. When he found them, for there was no if, Inuyasha would mercilessly destroy the bastards that had taken him.

The rage would build within him until he could do at least that much.

The search for Sesshoumaru would continue as planned, but Inuyasha desperately needed his revenge.

Few saw it, and he had never admitted it, but his brother was dear to him no matter how much of a bastard he was.

Father never saw the clues, but Sesshoumaru's mother certainly did. Inuyasha's own mother had died shortly after his birth, and yet Sesshoumaru's had willingly accepted him as her son.

It was common practice among Youkai Lords to have more than one mate. Most never went beyond two, but in all cases, the alpha female had to agree with her mate's decision in a second mate.

Inuyasha's mother had been a creature of beauty. Rare coloring for their species, but the youkai had been a full inuyoukai just like his father. The mating had partially been to form an alliance between his father and his mother's family, but his father had been enamored with her upon their first meeting.

Sesshoumaru's mother had met the younger youkai, and she herself had felt to drawn to her. When Toga had expressed his interest, she had willingly accepted the younger youkai, informing her mate that she was a more than perfect selection as a second mate.

The illness had been unexpected. The gestation had gone well, but within days after Inuyasha's birth, Izayoi had contracted a rare illness that made itself known once every few generations. Both Toga and his remaining mate had been devastated when she passed on, leaving her one month old son without his mother. It had been fortunate that Toga had managed to find a wet nurse for him. Even with his father's blood being fed to him on a regular basis, without the much needed milk he surely would have died.

Newborn Inu, youkai and hanyou alike, were notorious for dying without a mother's milk as a main source of nutrients. The blood of the father helped, but their bodies desperately needed what only the milk could give them. Nothing else would suffice.

Inuyasha had grown up knowing Sesshoumaru's mother was not his biological one, but it didn't matter. He loved her all the same. She was kind and loving to both her sons.

Neither had ever admitted it, but both parents had always found it highly amusing that Inuyasha would always manage to find a way to ruffle his brother's feathers.

The child would often be found sneaking into his brother's room while he slept, and outraged yells would echo throughout the castle. It was a wonder that Inuyasha always made it out alive and unscathed. They figured Sesshoumaru didn't really want to kill him, no matter how many times he claimed wanting to do so.

It had dwindled some, but Sesshoumaru would always show his little brother nearly unlimited kindness, easily manipulated by the curious child. He had a knack for it. Sesshoumaru would do just about anything for him when he was younger.

As they grew, their relationship changed as most siblings would. Inuyasha would seldom be able to manipulate him, and they slowly grew apart. As Sesshoumaru immersed himself in his studies to become a lord like his father, Inuyasha turned more or less into the wild child. He wasn't overly rambunctious or over the top, but he seldom attended his lessons and was often found outside in the forest or one of the many gardens. The younger sibling simply could not stand all that they were trying to force upon him. He figured since Sesshoumaru was older, he didn't need to ;earn all that stuff since his brother would be taking over anyways. So long as he could read, write and know the family history, what did it matter?

If he was required to attend political meetings, he could sit back and let his father or Sesshoumaru take charge. He'd never had any interest in that stuff anyways. It just bored him to death.

A heavy sigh and a deep growl escaped him as the runner finished his report.

"The remains of an auction lot," his father repeated.

So they had found something?

Toga looked to his son. "It would seem we have our first clue, Inuyasha."

The runner bowed when Toga waved his hand in dismissal, quickly leaving the room.

"It seems that Sesshoumaru's scent was strong on a raised platform. Recent, but not recent enough. They are following what remains of the trail as we speak. We can only hope that they will find him."

Inuyasha nodded his head solemnly. He just wanted his bastard of a brother back. He needed someone to argue with. Someone to fight and spare with. Sesshoumaru was the only one who never went easy on him because he was the Inu no Taisho's son. They were brothers after all. It would be a disgrace to go easy on your own brother in a fair fight.

His father understood that he missed his brother most of all. The two, despite their many differences, were exceptionally close, even if Sesshoumaru was incredibly cold towards him. It's just the way he was. No one truly understood his eldest son's cold indifference. No one understood how it came about. No one really cared all that much. Sesshoumaru was who he was, and he was accepted by all.

"I will contact your grandfather." Inuyasha's head shot in his direction, golden orbs wide. "If they have left Japan, then he should know. He has allies all over China and in surrounding countries. He knows you would want your brother back, and he'd do anything for that."

"But... but I thought he hated me," Inuyasha replied quietly.

"No, my son. He loves you. He could never hate you. He never did. When your mother died, it hurt him more than any of us. She was his only child after the death of his mate and son during the war. Your grandfather loves you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned away, bowing his head. The lack of contact for nearly two hundred years had led him to believe that maybe... just maybe his grandfather hated him and blamed him for the death of his mother. If what his father had said was true, then maybe it wasn't so. He wasn't particularly sure about this though.

"Father?" Inuyasha inquired softly, his voice weak.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Do you think we'll find him?"

Toga stared at his son. Why did he seem so unsure? Why did it seem like Inuyasha believed they would never find him? They had to find him. They couldn't just leave him out there in the hands of some bastard. His status as heir to the Western Lands didn't matter. It was the fact that Sesshoumaru was his son. Cold hearted and nearly emotionless as he was, Sesshoumaru was still his son. He couldn't allow anyone to keep him prisoner.

"We will. I have no doubts that we will find Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha nodded. He had to believe that they would find him. His elder brother was not only important to him, but to his entire family and even many of the servants. They all loved and respected the eldest son of Inu no Taisho. Well. Maybe not loved per se, but they cared about him. The youkai may not have been the nicest of nobles, but at least he could say that he didn't demean others for being of a lower station than him. On the rare occasion, Sesshoumaru would even thank a servant for something they had done. Usually something of great importance, but he had done it.

Inuyasha had to believe that they would find him. He didn't dare to give up hope. His brother meant to much to let himself do that.

He had known from a young age that he loved his brother. Possibly more than he should, but still he loved him. Sesshoumaru was important to him. Sesshoumaru was one of his precious people, one he held closer than many others. They would get him back. The belief implanted itself firmly in his mind.

"Any word?" a feminine voice inquired as the door slid open and a tall, beautiful youkai stepped into the room.

"They have found where he was sold from, if the report is correct. They caught scent of large amount of gold moved across the ground. The scent of that disappears, but they've fount a faint trace of Sesshoumaru's scent. They are following it as we speak."

The female youkai nodded as she approached her mate and youngest son. The downcast look on Inuyasha's face told her all she needed to know. For the longest time she had known that Inuyasha loved his brother more than he should. If it were not for the fact that neither male had been born with the ability to bear pups, she would have certainly blessed their mating if it had ever come about. But as it was, the union would never exist. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would be expected to either take a female as a mate, or another male that had the ability. Her youngest son would be happy, but she felt that there was little to be done about the issue.

It amused her to no end that Toga had never noticed Inuyasha's infatuation. The boy had been enamored with his elder brother for the longest time, and the signs were as clear as day. Yet somehow through it all, Toga remained blissfully unaware. She supposed though that it was a good thing he never noticed. He would have taken Inuyasha aside long ago and told him to give up on his _little fantasies_. It was mostly because he wouldn't want Inuyasha to be hurt when Sesshoumaru finally decided to take a mate.

They both loved the youngest dearly, but there was only so much they could protect him from. He would be considered and adult in the eyes of all youkai in about a hundred years or so. For now though, he was still her precious little Yasha.

She realized that if things continued as they were and Sesshoumaru was never found, Inuyasha would have to return to his lessons that he had forgone so long ago to learn how to be a lord. They both knew Inuyasha would hate it, but in the off-chance that Sesshoumaru was lost to them forever, Inuyasha would have to take his place as heir to the Western Lands.

"May I be excused?" Inuyasha asked quietly. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Being in the presence of his parents didn't help the fact that Sesshoumaru was gone. If anything, it just hurt more. A pounding ache was making it's way through his head, and his lids were dropping over his eyes the longer he remained. He just wanted to sleep now. Bury himself deep within his never-to-be fantasies of himself and his beloved elder brother.

Toga looked to his son, noting the depressed air about him. He didn't understand why his youngest felt this way, and a small sigh escaped him. "You may," he replied.

Inuyasha bowed his head in thanks before he moved away from his father and approaching mother. A clawed hand lifted, and he pulled open the sliding door. He didn't have to look to know his mother was looking at him with that knowing look as he closed the door behind him. She had always known.

Slowly, he made his way to his room, navigating the hallways easily as he did. His bare feet padded against the wooden floor. He never wore shoes. They felt to constricting to him, and they made his feet ache the longer he wore them. He would never understand why the rest of his family and even other nobles wore them. Feeling the earth beneath ones feet and squishing between the toes was ever so refreshing and relaxing. He absolutely loved it.

Servants bowed to him as he passed, but unlike what he would normally have done, he ignored them. None said a word, but they all knew that Inuyasha was sad about his brother's kidnapping. Most of the castle's residents were sad. He was missed.

Stopping just outside his door, Inuyasha turned his head to look over his shoulder at the door behind him. _Sesshoumaru_. The name passed through his mind, nearly making its way to his lips. He remembered all those times when he was a child. Slipping out of bed, sliding his door open and sneaking into Sesshoumaru's room to crawl into his bed after a nightmare. His brother would hold him close, and he would feel safe once more in his arms. His brother chased away his nightmares. His brother protected him.

But now... now there was no brother to protect him. No brother to hold him close when the terrors of his dreams assaulted him. His protector was gone, taken by some bastard for whatever means. He didn't know. He didn't care. He just wanted Sesshoumaru back.

As he prepared for bed, tossing his clothes into a pile by the door, leaving them for the servants to collect in the morning, he made a promise to himself.

He extinguished the lights that had been lit earlier, and settled onto his bed of furs, pulling his blanket over his body. With the fast approaching winter, he needed the heavy furs that surrounded him now.

Golden orbs gazing upwards at the dark ceiling, he voiced his promise to the darkness.

"I will find you, Sesshoumaru. I will save you, and I will be the one to protect you."

_**TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Title**: When Darkness Falls  
**Author**: Dying Dreams  
**Fandom**: Inuyasha  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**SEXY SESSHY**: Thank you for the suggestion. n-n

**God_of_Insanity**: Longest review ever received. So far.

To answer your questions, since I know I never said why, breeding him in his humanoid form would have been an incredibly difficult task. Maintaining control of someone who could probably choke you to death or rip out your throat if you got to close, might be a bit difficult even if he was constantly chained to a wall. Containing his youki would have been a different matter entirely that would take to long to explain.

Aside from that, it would be a lot easier for Sesshoumaru to kill himself. If they left him alone chained to a wall in a dungeon, he could very well plunge his own hand into his chest and rip out his heart. Or at the very least find some other means with which to do it if his hands were chained above his head. Possibly in his weakened state, bring forth any amount of poison he could and try to kill himself that way. Even with his immunity to his own poison, it could probably do a significant amount of damage if he could get a potent enough amount of it.

Even if they managed to keep alive long enough for the spell to fully set in, killing the pups would be a much easier task as well. It's just not a viable option.

He would most certainly never allow himself to remain prisoner if he couldn't find a way to escape. In a smaller version of his true form, containing his youki and maintaining control is a hell of a lot easier than the other option. What with training and all, it would just be an easier option for them.

I **love** long chapters. Reading them. Writing them. Love 'em.

-Shuts down- Ah great. Now look what you did! Dx  
I have a life... it's just not a very exciting one.

Awh okay then. I'm pretty sure I have everything else set. I just need names cause I feel way to lazy to come up with anything myself.

**midnightsweet**: Glad to know you like it. n-n Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**DemonLadySesshoumaru**: I believe I did mention that the chapters would alternate. It's a lot easier for me to do it this way, and it keeps my muse happy. The sorceress will make her appearance somewhere in chapter five with a mention at the end of this one. Most likely anyways. **memorietrail**: There will always be more! Until the story is finished. In which case there won't... oh the horror. **Nikkie23534**: I wasn't aware my updating was scream inducing. Hot damn I'm good. XD **Chiaki Dark**: Muahahaha. It'll get worse from there. A lot worse. -rolls in the angst- I'm a lover of the angst and dark stuff. I already realize I'm going to be incredibly cruel to him. Poor Sesshy-kins. Ah well. He'll get over it.

**Warnings**: Uh...  
**Disclaimer**: It's a shame because I still don't own it. And if I did, you can bet your asses that I would kill Kagome and then demand that people stop trying to ruin Sesshoumaru's name by pairing him with the whore of doom in the abominations they call fan fiction. I hate the bitch.

**Chapter 3  
**_- - - - - - - - - -_

Inuyasha watched from his bed, legs stretch out along the floor, and his feet tapping against the wood, as his older brother ventured away from him, exploring his room. The inu had awakened some time ago, and with a smile and nod of approval from Inuyasha, had set himself to the task. The younger male watched with amusement glinting in his golden eyes as Sesshoumaru's black nose twitched, inhaling and identifying the scents around him.

It had been a light shock to Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru had looked upon him with those pleading golden orbs, silently asking to explore his _new_ home. Now that he was though, it was endlessly amusing. Every few moments Sesshoumaru would look back at him, standing before another object, asking for permission to sniff it. When Inuyasha neither said nor acted to prevent him, Sesshoumaru would sniff to his heart's content.

Sesshoumaru could identify nearly everything in the room. Either through familiarity to an object from his past, or his olfactory acting up and sending the signal to his brain that he knew this exact item from somewhere. He simply had no idea from where it was from. He could detect traces of other youkai that had entered this room, but those he could not identify. Most he would place as servants at best. He saw no reason for Master to allow others within his bed chambers. The idea of anyone other than servant or family was foreign to him. Rarely had he ever been in one the personal chambers of anyone after Urai.

His golden gaze drifted to Master, watching him with curiosity. He had been given a surprising amount of freedom within the Master's room, but he knew that even that was limited. Perhaps the Master just wanted him to be familiar with his surroundings for the time he would be here, before he was sold again to some other cruel, unforgiving Master.

He did wonder though what kind of youkai he would be mated to this coming mating season. He knew it was only a short time away. It was inevitable that he was to be bred again. Perhaps Master would be kind and give him to another canine. There seemed to be a lot of those from the scents that filled his nose.

Finished with his explorations, Sesshoumaru returned to Master, sitting beside him. He glanced up at the silver hair inugami before lying down at his feet, as was expected of any good pet. This position was always demanded of him when Master was seated. Should Master be standing, he was allowed to sit at his side. He knew the rules. Disobeying would earn him a beating. Past mistakes for which punishments had often been severe, were deeply ingrained within his memory. He knew his place well.

In the beginning the masters had been cruel to him. He was beaten daily for any indiscretion. In those years before his first breeding, he had been fought as promised. Thrown into a ring with a youkai able to access its own youki. He had made miracles to survive those fights, even if more often than not he left the ring at the brink of death.

Never did he leave a fight uninjured, and underneath his thick coat of fur were the jagged scars. Never able to completely heal because of his lack of power. He supposed that those scars would always mar his once flawless body.

Inuyasha leaned forward, looking down and watching his brother. He lowered hand and gently grasped one of those long, soft silky ears between his fingers, tugging slightly.

Immediately, Sesshoumaru's head jerked up in response, staring up at his master. A questioning look glittered in golden orbs. Waiting for master to say something. Do something. Anything.

Inuyasha smiled and beckoned for the inu come onto the bed with him. He watched as confusion clouded those beautiful eyes, but slowly the elder youkai pushed his body to its feet. Tail tucked firmly between his legs, Sesshoumaru crawled onto the bed and lay down beside his master.

Gentle fingers scratched the top of his head for several moments before the silence was broken. "Are you hungry?" Inuyasha inquired, his hand moving down to the back of Sesshoumaru's head.

Sesshoumaru's head shot up and he stared wide eyed at the master. Master was _asking_ if he was hungry? This confused him. Previous masters would always determine when he was allowed to have food. Many of them tormenting by placing a bowl of fresh, dripping with blood meat in front of his nose and forbid him from eating it, drool pooling within his maw. Often he would go days without food because master had forgotten he needed it to survive.

He didn't know how to respond to the inquiry. If he said no, then the master may not say anything and let him be. If he responded with a yes, master may see this as him stepping out of line and punish him for the grievance. He knew he was never allowed to ask for food. It was privilege. Not a right. Those were the rules when one became a pet. He knew them well enough.

He whined softly and declined, shaking his head. Had he been in humanoid form like he vaguely remembered so many years ago, a dark blush would have colored his cheeks at the deep growl rumbling from his stomach. Master chuckled and pulled his legs to himself so he could rise from the floor.

"Let's get you some food," Inuyasha said, pushing himself up to his feet. He turned to look down at his brother. "You will never be denied a proper meal. Never again. You are allowed to ask for anything you may desire. You are no longer some breeding bitch like the rest of those bastards made into be. You are free, Sesshoumaru. We _will_ return you to your human form. You will be completely free once more. I swear it."

Sesshoumaru stared at him, eyes wide. Did the master mean this? Could it possibly be true? He had said such things, but he did not know what to believe. It confused him. The master sounded sincere, but still he did not know. He didn't not want to nurture such false hopes.

He whimpered softly, his distress obvious to Inuyasha. The younger youkai dropped to his knees and gathered the inu into his arms, pulling him partially off of the bed. He lifted one hand and stroked his trembling head.

"I know this might be hard for you to believe or understand, but you are my brother, Sesshoumaru. I mean this. I lost you once. I won't lose you again."

_Brother? I don't... I don't understand him. Master... what do you mean?_

Those clawed fingers till moved upon his head. Soothing him as best they.

Safe. Here in the arms of this master, that was how he felt. He was safe. He was protected.

Sesshoumaru padded quietly after his master. Confusion still trailed through his mind, and he simply could not find a way to understand it. Master had called him brother. Was this true? He didn't know. Some small part of him want to believe those words, but that false hope made itself known. The larger part of his mind that did not pushed that small thought away, telling him it was all just lies.

No matter how sincere master sounded, or that one part of him wanted to believe, he could not. He had lost faith in trust in anyone years ago. Master Urai had made sure of that.

He had resisted many times in the beginning, but Master Urai had broken his mind and his will. That first damnable litter had been forced upon him by the cruel master. He still remembered the pain of the thick organ shoving itself into his unprepared, virgin hole.

The curse of the o-fuda did not include changing his body to female form to during mating season or to aid him in giving birth to the accursed abominations. He had only one hole with which to do it all. He could still remember waking in the middle of the night, whining and howling in pain. All of his lower back was in a terrible amount of pain, blood matting his once white fur.

Deep within, the master's seed had made it's way to the newly formed womb. In a matter of days, he had miscarried. Refusing to eat had helped in destroying the barely formed lives growing with him.

It was one of the few times he had not been beaten for the loss of the misbegotten spawn. Master Urai had forgiven him for the miscarriage, accrediting it all to the mating and the pain of growing the womb. His body had been quite unused to having female organs inside him. Master Urai had taken him several times to ensure conception.

Even now he would always remember the pain mating brought. His master's rarely allowed preparation before his mate for that year was allowed to take him. The howls of his own pain would forever echo in his ears.

His curious gaze drifted along the walls as he followed the master. They were not bare like many of the walls of his former masters. Hung along the walls were various tapestries and paintings. Some small. Some large. He assumed that the ones along this hall were those of the family.

As they passed by on particular tapestry, his entire body suddenly froze. When the master turned to inquire what was wrong with him, a small gasp of realization hit him.

It was him. The image woven before him, hanging on this wall was him. A towering form larger than his own current one. There was no doubt about it. it was him. He took a single step forward, eyes taking it all in.

a soft whimper of distress escaped him. He didn't understand. Why was this here? What did it mean? Who the hell was he?

He felt strong arms wrap around him again, pulled against an equally strong chest.

"Don't you see?" master murmured in his ear. "You are my brother. That is you. Father had it specially made just for you the first time you transformed into your true form. He was so proud of you."

Sesshoumaru's head turned and he looked at the master. For him? This had been made... for him? He didn't know if he should believe this. It was to much, to fast. He'd been here less than a day and master had already called him brother. Now this... this image. This depiction of him.

Long ago, before his destruction, he would have been ecstatic to learn he had finally returned home. Years of abuse, neglect and slavery had torn him apart. Warped him into a cowering, obedient little mass of fur, bending to his master's will. Had he tear ducts, he would have been crying about now.

Soothing hands touched him as those strong arms held him. Master wouldn't lie to him. Master -dare he say it- cared for him. He was not like the others. He could see this now. These past few hours in the master's presence had shown him as much.

He just didn't understand all of this. He wished he knew. He wished and hoped he could remember his former life.

"Father," Inuyasha said as he approached his parents. He had left Sesshoumaru in his room to sleep.

"What is it?" Touga inquired, turning from his mate to his younger son.

"Father I... I don't know what to do for him."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I was taking him to the kitchens to get him something to eat, and he saw the tapestry. One you had made after his first transformation."

"So what's the problem?"

"I think he's scared. Confused. He doesn't know who he is, and I think seeing that might have done something to him. He ran back to my room and disappeared under my bed. I can't get him to come back out." He'd barely seen it, but Sesshoumaru had managed to get himself under the thin mattress. There was a distinguished lump under one part of it where Sesshoumaru was curled on the floor.

His parents frowned in thought. Touga had told his mate everything he knew when the female had come to him, having caught the scent of her eldest son.

Fear.

Never had they known Sesshoumaru to ever be afraid or show fear. It was strange and unnatural to them.

Sesshoumaru's slavery had certainly done a number on him. The cold hearted, emotionless youkai they had known and loved had vanished, only to be replaced by a frightened pet, eager to please to avoid punishment. They didn't know how to help him. The situation was becoming more complicated.

Touga wished that sorceress could have been here today upon William's arrival, but that would be asking to much. They would have to wait for her.

Sesshoumaru was cared and confused. His former life had quite literally been beaten out of him. His fear certainly had its sources and foundations. It was all justified.

One hundred and fifty years was not a long time by youkai standards, but that time was skewed when one became a slave or a pet. It could seem like an eternity to them. Rehabilitation would take months, years even, and a load of patience Touga's youngest just did not have. The boy had his work cut out for him.

"Just do what you can, Inuyasha. I know this won't be easy, but he is your brother and he needs you now more than ever. You must have patience, my son. Sesshoumaru's mind is a delicate thing, and we don't know what he's thinking or how he feels. I can only hope that within the next few days lord William will be able to contact the sorceress. Perhaps then we will be able to understand him better."

Inuyasha sighed softly and nodded. "Yes, Father."

"For now, just bring food to him. We must give him time to adjust. His home is a new place to him now."

"I understand, Father." Inuyasha bowed to his parents and departed.

Touga sighed and looked to his mate. She smiled at her mate. "Inuyasha will find a way," she murmured.

Touga simply nodded.

Inuyasha stood off to the side in the kitchen, leaning against a wall and watching the servants work. He had asked for one of them to prepare a plate of fresh, raw meat, and bow of fresh water.

Word had spread quickly that the young Prince Sesshoumaru was returned home to the Western Lands. Word of his present form had spread like wild fire.

A young female jackal youkai had jumped to the task. She had arrived in Japan nearly two hundred years ago with her family, mate and his family, seeking safety with the ally of their former lord. Touga had taken them in and gave them a new home.

The dark skinned bitch had watched the brothers for years, and the signs were obvious to anyone who looked for them. She had known from the first meeting with the two that Inuyasha was head-over-heels in love with his brother.

Incest in youkai families was hardly looked down upon, even between male siblings. Such matings were often encouraged if one of the two had been born with the ability to bear pups. Or in the case of Prince Sesshoumaru, forced upon them.

She knew know though that as soon as Sesshoumaru was returned to his humanoid form, they would be mated. She could tell. She knew that Inuyasha would let no other have him. The elder youkai was precious to him. Lord Touga was sure to encourage and support the mating. He had to know, and he had to see that it was the only possibility. If he assumption was correct, Sesshoumaru would likely accept no other to be his alpha.

Her claws easily sliced through the venison, picking up strips of the bloody meat and setting them aside to slice them into smaller chunks. She didn't want to provide to little, and she figured Inuyasha would finish what Sesshoumaru did not.

She pulled back the longer strips when she finished, and called for a bowl to place the meet in. one was set beside her on the counter space, and she set to slicing the strips into smaller chunks. When a pile of meat was a big enough, she swiped them into the waiting bowl, returning to cutting more. She was sure to fill the bowl and add a little more. She wasn't sure how much the youkai would eat, but she doubted it would be much.

Knowledge of pets told her that master's rarely fed them, and when they did it was never much. Pets were often starved, and some had died because of it. they would have to work on getting Sesshoumaru's food intake up. It would take awhile, but they could do it.

Riziki finished cutting the meat, piling what was left in the bowl. She left it there and moved to gather a new one and fill it with fresh water. Back to her space, she collected the meat and approached the young lord.

"Inuyasha," she said, handing them to him. "From what I know about pets, I do not think he will eat much. So, I suggest for now you hand feed him until we can get his food intake up to a normal level. It is common practice for masters to starve pets, and give them little to no food when they are fed. His body will be used to only small quantities. For now, I suggest giving him only a fourth of that is in the bowl, unless he wishes for more. He will know his own limit."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head. 'Thank you, Riziki."

"Of course, my lord. I wish to see your future mate happy and healthy."

Inuyasha spluttered, staring wide eyed at her. Riziki smiled and laughed heartily.

"Don't tell me you never thought about it!" she exclaimed in mock exasperation. "My lord, what ever will we do with you, hm? It's hard not to see the signs of your love for him. I am quite sure your father will even encourage a mating between the two of you, and I doubt you would let Sesshoumaru go to any other."

Inuyasha offered her a small smile. "I guess you're right," he grumbled, a light blush painted on his cheeks.

Riziki smiled. "Now be on your way, my lord. Your mate awaits." She laughed as Inuyasha glared at her one last time before turning and walking away, leaving the kitchen. Riziki smiled and returned to work. Oh how she loved being in the kitchen.

Inuyasha huffed as he made his way back to his room. Riziki was such a know-it-all sometimes. He paused. Would he really be allowed to take Sesshoumaru as his mate? Gods above he hoped so. she was right about one thing. He would never let any other have his brother. Sesshoumaru was his and his alone. Gods be damned if anyone took him away again.

He scowled at the thought as he ascended to the floor above, turning the corner and moving towards the family section. By the stairs was the area for important guests. Lord William would be staying there for some time. At the far end were the family suites, his parents bed chambers at the very end of the hallway. Sesshoumaru's was directly to the right along the hallway, and his own was a bit down from that.

Stepping up to the sliding door, he lifted a foot and nudged it open as best he could before shoving his foot in and sliding it open. He stepped inside and closed the sliding panel with his foot.

"Sesshoumaru," he called, moving a bit closer to the bed before sitting down. Beneath the furs and the futon, he could see the distinct lump that was his brother. "Sesshoumaru I brought you food."

The mass wriggled, and a black nose poked out from underneath the fur. Inuyasha smiled. "Come on. It's really good. Venison. You like venison, don't you?"

White fur followed the nose, and stopped. The little black nose twitched and inhaled, catching the scent of fresh venison. Surprisingly to him, there was no other underlying scent. It was purely meat. Slowly, Sesshoumaru crawled out from under the bed, paused momentarily to sniff again and scuttled towards Inuyasha, his belly scraping along the floor.

Inuyasha smiled at him. "That's better. Riziki told me to give you about a fourth of what's in the bowl. Is that okay?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at him before looking back at the bowl, eying it hungrily. His mouth watered just at the site of it. how long had it been since he last had fresh, untainted meat? Far to long his liking. He whined at the master.

He'd had time to think while under the bed. This master... this master would not punish him. Right? Right.

Inuyasha laughed and set both bowls down, clawed fingers plucking a chunk of meat from the bowl. He smiled and tossed the meat to his brother and watched as Sesshoumaru scrambled up to grab the meat, snapping it up out of the air. Sesshoumaru whine his pleasure as the blood from the meat covered his tongue. Oh it was so good!

Inuyasha chuckled. Well that certainly was surprising. He hadn't expected Sesshoumaru to be so eager to eat. He smiled at his brother and picked up another piece. He held it up and waved it back and forth, watching as Sesshoumaru's head moved to followed it.

He laughed and stopped, moving his hands closer for Sesshoumaru to take. The elder youkai took it delicately from his fingers, teeth grazing the tips of his claws. Inuyasha pulled his hand back to pick up more meat. Sesshoumaru was certainly acting like he'd been starved. He supposed he was. But he also knew that William had probably been feeding him daily, so he thought it might be okay to let Sesshoumaru have the entire bowl.

He knew Sesshoumaru would eat it all if he let him have it with the way he was eying it. Inuyasha smiled and pushed the bowl towards hims. Sesshoumaru look at him in surprise, his eyes asking if he could really have the whole thing. Inuyasha nudged the bowl towards him.

"Go ahead. It's for you anyways."

Sesshoumaru lowered his head, shoved his mouth into the bowl and practically began to inhale the contents.

"Hey hey slow down," Inuyasha said. "I don't want you to make yourself sick."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head, blood dripping from his muzzle. He just nodded and resumed eating at a slower pace.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned back, watching him carefully. Well. It looked like Sesshoumaru was back on the road to health faster than they'd thought.

William sighed and scratched his head. Apparently locating the woman would be more difficult than he thought. Five days had passed since he arrived at Lord Touga's castle. He had sent out several birds, each with a message attached to their legs. So far, only three had not returned. He still had hope that one would return with a message saying she was on her way.

His hopes were still high. Last he knew the woman was still Siberia, though in reality she could be anywhere in the entire world. She was known for her traveling ways. He had no doubts though that she would be found, and he was positive she would help.

The woman had always loved a challenge. Giving Sesshoumaru a voice would certainly be a challenge for her. The o-fuda would hinder her, but he knew that if anyone could do it, it would be her.

Runa was resourceful. Incredibly so.

Though her heritage was incredibly strange, it mattered not. Runa was an old and powerful youkai of the sea. Though despite her need to stay near water at all times, she could be found traveling barren deserts, drawing water from the depths of the earth to suit he needs.

He sighed as he looked out through the open window, waiting to catch sight of one of his birds. An hour passed as he sat there watching and waiting. The moment he turned away, a fluttering caught his attention and he turned back to see a Peregrine falcon fly into the room and settle on the back of a chair.

He pushed himself away from the desk and moved to the bird, taking the scroll carefully from the leg it lifted up. The bird screeched and he smiled, stroking the animals back once before lifted its wings and flew out through the window. Probably to hunt.

He unfurled the scroll and read through the small print. A smile bloomed across his lips. Excellent news!

He pushed himself up from the chair and hurried to leave the room to locate Touga and inform him. He stopped a passing servant to ask if he knew where Lord Touga was. The youkai nodded and directed him to the Lord's study.

He thanked the servant and headed on towards the study. He paused outside the door, lifted a hand and knocked.

"Enter," a voice called from within.

William slid the door open and smiled at the inu lord behind the desk.

"I have wonderful news, my lord," the eagle said, stepping into the room.

Touga lifted his head, looking at the eagle. "Oh?"

William smirked and moved forward, setting the scroll on the desk. "One of my birds returned with a message from the sorceress."

Touga smirked. "That certainly is excellent news." He unfurled the scroll and read the missive. "Three weak?" he inquired, looking at the eagle.

William shrugged. "Two to three, but she'll be traveling by sea."

"How? By ship?"

William shook his head. "She'll swim. Her heritage is mixed, but she is a youkai born to the sea. By ship her journey would take nearly a month. She only says two to three weeks because she will need time to feed. I gather she'll be here by the new moon if not sooner."

Touga nodded and set the scroll down on his desk. He gestured for William to sit down. The eagle gratefully took a chair.

"How is he doing?"

"Better. Inuyasha tells me he's been eating more every day, and seems to have started doing a few things on his own. Apparently my son even lets him sleep on the bed," he chuckled. "The other day I walked in to see Sesshoumaru completely covering Inuyasha with his body. It really was quite a sight to see Inuyasha struggling to push him off so he could breath. I couldn't help but laugh and Inuyasha glared death at me."

William laughed at that. "Well it's good to know he's doing better now."

"It is," Touga agreed. "That first day was rough, but Inuyasha says he's opened up a bit more. Unsurprisingly, Sesshoumaru has nearly attached himself to Inuyasha. I never see my sons apart. Sesshoumaru is always somewhere nearby. It's amazing really. I think he's learning that here he's free to do as he pleases."

William nodded. "That certainly is excellent in so short time."

"Aye," Touga agreed. "Though he still is uncertain, and many things will have to be done to get rid of some habits. When they're out of the room, Sesshoumaru still walks three steps behind him, and whenever Inuyasha turns he lies down and rolls onto his back. Anywhere Inuyasha sits down, he lies at his feet, or when he stops walking Sesshoumaru sits just behind him.

"I suppose though that all of this would be due to his _training_. A few days certainly is not enough time to erase one hundred and fifty years of training and beatings. It will be hard for him to get over these obstacles, but I have no doubts that my son can do it. if Sesshoumaru has changed this much in only a few days, I have no doubts that Inuyasha can do anything."

William nodded. "I agree," he replied. "Your youngest certainly is a good influence." The eagle paused to think of something. "My lord, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Touga looked at him. "What is it?"

"Will... that is to say... will you allow Inuyasha to take Sesshoumaru as his mate?"

Touga smiled faintly at that. "I have thought long and hard about that very idea. I believe I will consent should Sesshoumaru agree. I would not want to force him into anything."

"Of course not," William agreed. "I just believe that Inuyasha would let no other have him. The few times I have seen them about, a certain look in Inuyasha's eyes caught my attention, and it led me to believe that as soon as he could he would take Sesshoumaru as his mate. I was certain you may have already known, but the idea would just not leave my mind. Forgive me for asking."

Touga shook his head and smiled. "It is perfectly alright, William. Besides, it would do well for my allies to know that my sons intend to mate. I do not doubt that Sesshoumaru will let Inuyasha take him. Old fears may resurface if another were to touch him in that way. It may undo everything that had been done. I have faith in Inuyasha to do what is right for himself and for Sesshoumaru.

"I have known for years that the boy loved him, and had it not been for the inability to bear pups before, I would have discouraged any relationship between them. I suppose Sesshoumaru's kidnapping was both a blessing and curse."

William sighed. "Indeed. It is unfortunate that it had to happen. I do wonder though if any of the litters survived their first years," he said thoughtfully.

"Doubtful," Touga replied. "If I know Sesshoumaru than even if any litters were successfully born, he would not care for them. He would not care for pups forced upon him by a cruel bastard. If he did not kill them in the womb, then they would starve to death. I would be surprised if any did survive though."

William nodded his agreement to that. He was sure the lord knew how his son's mind worked in at least some ways. Sesshoumaru would be unwilling to care for pups he did not want.

It was natural for a youkai to cast out unwanted offspring from an equally unwanted mating. Rarely did the _mother_ of the offspring care for them. It was nearly impossible for anyone to find any sort of wet nurse for the offspring, as only the milk and blood provided by the mother could keep them alive. Any other milk was incompatible. They would not be hard pressed to obtain blood if the mother was a pet or slave, but youkai had the ability to forcibly stop themselves from producing the milk the offspring would need to live off of for the first six months of life.

Not even a beating could encourage the mother to produce. Most would rather take the punishment or even death than to willingly aid in the survival of what they considered abominations unfit to live in the world. William himself had only heard of a few rare occasions where offspring did survive without the natural mother's milk. Although he did not know the strength of any of the surviving youkai. He supposed it didn't matter though.

"As would I," the eagle agreed. "It is certainly rare though for any surviving offspring to survive without the _mother's_ milk."

Touga frowned. He knew what William spoke of. "Aye," he responded. "I know of only a few such instances where offspring did survive, but from what I know these offspring are not nearly as powerful as they could be had they been able to feed properly."

"Oh?" William inquired, eying the lord. "I had only heard they survived. I never found out the strength of them."

Touga nodded. "A former ally of mine before he died had such offspring. He had taken a powerful female youkai as his pet and forced her to bear his children. She refused to feed them herself even at the threat of death and a wet nurse was found for them. By some miracle they survived those first six months, but they could not equal their father or mother in strength and power. They had little more power than the average hanyou, and despite intense training regiments they did not succeed much in getting stronger.

"I have heard of none that either equaled or surpassed the parents with the lack of the mother's milk. Feeding from the mother has a lot to do with how powerful a youkai becomes, strange as it is. I never really did understand how that works."

William laughed and shrugged. "Neither did I. I always believed it had to do with the blood. Though it does play some part into it, somehow it seems that the mother's milk would enhance it."

"Hm. I suppose you would be right," Touga replied. "I suppose the women would know more about this though."

William couldn't help but chuckle. "I agree," he mused. "They are far more knowledgeable in children than we are. They just want our seed to create them. They don't care what we do or don't know."

"Wouldn't that make us no better than breeding stock?" Touga questioned, smirking at his friend.

"You know. You may be right about that," William responded, releasing an exasperated sigh. "Oh woe is us. Good for nothing but to provide the seed to create the offspring that may as well hate us anyways for all the attention they give us." He propped his arm up on the arm rest attached to his chair and dropped his chin into the palm of his hand.

Touga threw his head back and laughed. It was a bad joke, but it was at least partially true. Sometimes anyways. More often than not his sons would have gone to their mother for advice on something rather than him. He would tease his mate about it, and she would just pat his arm lovingly and laugh it off.

"I believe that about sums it up," he chuckled. "I've been meaning to ask though. How is your mate?"

"Splendid! Elizabeth couldn't be happier with the twins. After having four daughters, she was quite relieved when they were born. Oh don't get me wrong. She loves all of the girls, but to tell you the truth they fight more than boys do. My brother has three boys of his own and two darling little girls. Most of the fighting in his household goes on between the girls. The boys are sparing when they fight, but I swear those girls are a nightmare sometimes.

"Several years ago I was visiting with my mate our eldest daughter for a few days. The two girls were arguing over a doll, and a fight broke out. It's quite scary to watch when two girls go at it like they did. They were pulling hair, scratching, biting and slapping each other."

Touga sighed and shook his head. "Well I'm quite lucky then to have never experienced that unfortunate event. Many allies and acquaintances here in Nippon have girls of their own, but they have never fought such as that. Neither have I heard of much fights. It must be a European thing," he teased.

William just rolled his eyes. "Perhaps. Then again, we tend to completely spoil our girls whenever possible. You'd understand if you'd ever had a daughter of your own."

"You may be right, but I will never know that pleasure. My mate does not wish to have any more children, and I will take no other mate. Not after the death of Izayoi. I am fortunate to have Inuyasha though, because it means that I still have something left of her. That is all I could ask for."

William nodded. "It is sad to know that such a wonderful youkai such as her had to suffer such a horrible fate. I find it unfortunate I never had the pleasure of meeting her."

"Aye. I am sure she would have been please to meet you as well."

William just smiled.

Runa rolled in the water as she swam, her fluke pumping to push her forward. She adored traveling in this form rather than her humanoid form. The water surrounding her body was completely comforting to her, and she missed it every time she went to land. It was a wonder how a sea youkai of her nature could survive on land, but then again she wasn't what one would call an ordinary youkai.

In her youth she had been captured by humans of her native homeland, and had lived on land for nearly three years before they finally released her. The humans had been kind to her, and damn near worshiped her for so-called miracles she had bestowed upon them.

It was a natural ability to convert sea water into fresh water, and she had done so for the humans in times of drought. They absolutely adored her, and she loved every minute of the attention lavished upon her.

She grown bored of them though when it neared the fourth year. She had left in the middle of the night, the dogs not even raising the alarm. It would have done no good though for the dogs to even attempt to alert the humans. She would have left them anyways. It was impossible to keep a youkai of sea trapped on land.

The open ocean called to the soul, and she could not resist the call.

She had located her family, and informed them all that she intended to travel the world. She could stay with neither side because of her mix, and despite their protests that she stay, she bid them farewell and took her leave.

As she traveled and explored new places she learned and gained knowledge of many things. As the years passed, she grew immensely in power. She seldom fought, for she was firm in the belief that it solved little, and she was prone to fleeing than staying to fight unless absolutely necessary.

Few challenged her if ever though.

Somewhere along the way she had succeeded in obtaining the ability to draw water from anywhere, be it the plants or the earth itself. With that kind of force to be reckoned with, she was largely left alone to her own devices. She preferred it that way. She did not need others to be happy.

Often she would remain in certain areas for up to three months at a time, exploring anything and everything. She wanted to know the entire world. Her ventures had taken her even to the southern most point in the world, the frozen wasteland. Food from the sea was scarce, but the flightless birds were delicious. They would put up quite a fight before she managed to snag them and devour them.

She had gorged herself once on the black and white birds of the ice, and had found herself incapacitated for nearly three days. She just could not get enough of them. They were like a drug to her. As much as the delicious seals were. Those and the birds were a delight to her pallet. She missed the taste, and vowed she would return to that place to feed once again.

She did wonder though why William was calling her to Nippon. The lands were interesting, but she supposed it must be important if it was an urgent matter that she arrive as soon as possible. When the bird had come to her with the message, she had found it quite odd, but she owed William a few favors and so she could not help but respond to his plea. She would help with whatever it was he needed. Provided it was actually important. If not, she would smack the eagle something good and leave to return to her travels.

She would arrive in no more than three weeks, and she would help with whatever the eagle needed of her no matter how troublesome or irksome it may be to her

She sighed and pushed herself up, breaking the surface of the water to take a breath of fresh air before she submerged again and continued with her journey.

Troublesome indeed.

**TBC...**

**Chapter** **word** **count**: 6,716  
**Story** **word** **count**: 22,118

**Dream: **I just have to note, but we had some seriously fucked up weather that started on like May 21st or May 22nd. It was some crazy ass shit with a lot of rain, some snow in a few places that I know of and even tornadoes! I ain't never seen no damn tornado or heard of one being in California. Dust devils yeah, but never a tornado. Apparently it's supposed to lead up to a big earthquake I think. o.o We're all doomed. Dx


	5. Chapter 4

**Title**: When Darkness Falls  
**Author**: Dying Dreams  
**Fandom**: Inuyasha  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Dream**: I didn't like the end of the series. I really didn't.  
**Inuyasha**: Why?  
**Dream**: Because! It would have been way better if Rumiko had ended it with you and Kago-whore never seeing each other again. That would have been oh so satisfying to see.  
**Sesshoumaru**: I agree. She even had the audacity to call me oni-san.  
**Dream**: At least you gave her a nice glare. That was at least a little satisfying.  
**Sesshoumaru**: -Sighs- I still hate the bitch.  
**Dream**: Who doesn't.  
**Inuyasha**: You two are so mean.  
**Dream**: What? She's a fucking bitch! Fuck you're even still wearing the rosary on the last pages. Lame.  
**Sesshoumaru**: Bah. She's a nuisance and I hate her.  
**Dream**:On a side note, I'm looking for another beta so if anyone is interested please contact me. My e-mail address should be available on all three sites.

_**AFF**_

**Demitria Miriam**: I think we're all a little excited to find out what happens to him. I can't guarantee all of them will get what's coming, but at least one will. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Memorietrail**: Glad to know you're enjoying it. Enjoy the chapter.

**addiesmoon**:Chapters come as they will. ;D Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**moosemix**: Glad to know you like it. Enjoy the chapter. n-n

**Kuragari**:Good to know. Yeah it was pretty fucked up. I didn't see them myself, but my sister says she did. When I heard about it I just couldn't help thinking "What the fuck?" Tornadoes in Southern California... I think the world is coming to an end. xD

**Nikkie23534**: x3 Glad your liking it. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

_**FF**_

**TamaRose**: I like going outside the norms. A lot of the stories I have read tend to follow the same path.

**evily**: I can't really stand short chapters like most authors right. I like the longevity of it.

**ash2009**: I update when I can. Enjoy the chapter.

**Dragon77**: n-n Well I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Pen-Name-Kitsune-chan**: Updates come when chapters are finished. n-n For the most part anyways. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_**MM**_

**Snowfall**: I have a really bad memory it comes to writing chapters so I tend to leave things out and screw things up when I write. I'll most likely end up going back and editing things later if I can find the time, and as for character descriptions at this point I wasn't to focused on them. Yes I will flesh out more of the OCs later on, and Runa will be given a description next chapter as last chapter was more of an introductory kind of thing. I don't think I actually realized what I was doing because I mostly likely forgot what it was supposed to be so I'll have to go back and fix the issue with the bed- thanks for mentioning that. Believe me when I say that they are pissed, but at this point in time after having not found him on their own after all this time they'd started to give up hope. It's a different story in the beginning, but obviously things do change.

I understand perfectly what you're saying, and really it all helps a lot. I'm just really bad at clarifying things sometimes, and like I said I always leave things out I shouldn't have. I know damn well I have to go back and edit some things in the previous chapters because I was being to much of a lazy bastard to do it at the time. I usually end up rereading the chapters to match things when I use them later, and for whatever reason I didn't.

A lot of these chapters that take place in the past tend to be more from Sesshoumaru's point of view, so he tries not to think about what certain people look like, and he'll avoid looking at them. So he won't have to remember their faces later on. It'll start changing though and OCs as I said will be fleshed out, just not right now or this chapter.

I need to start writing things down so I can remember certain things... Time to go fix things, yay!

**buzzk97**: Unfortunately pretty much none of the parents were ever named. I think. I mean Touga is possibly a name because apparently from the third movie, I think, he was referred to as Touga in the Japanese version. I like that suggestion. Might just use it. Netherlands huh. Didn't think about adding that country in, but I think I can. Ah I should probably mention whether or not they should be human or youkai, and if youkai what kind. Age to... xD I'd be happy to have any other suggestions you could offer. My thoughts on Rin eh? Well... she's a little annoying personality wise, but she's probably about 500 steps above Kagome. She's actually got a reason for being a coward because she's a human child. Paired with Sesshoumaru? No.

Sesshoumaru isn't the type that should ever be paired with people like Kagome or Rin especially as a demon. If he were to get mad at them and it got physical they'd seriously get hurt, and the fact that people tend to turn Kagome into a hanyou for even a youkai from the mating pisses me off because it doesn't work like that. She pisses me off to no end, and a relationship between them would **never** work. A relationship with Rin could potentially work for awhile, but I just don't see it lasting or being very happy after awhile. Rin's devotion and affection for Sesshoumaru isn't returned to the same extent. Yes he cares, but not in any romantic sense. It just doesn't fit.

**Warnings**: Uh... I really didn't try on the fight scene that happens in this chapter.  
**Disclaimer**: It's a shame because I still don't own it. And if I did, you can bet your asses that I would have killed Kagome early on, and then demand that people stop trying to ruin Sesshoumaru's name by pairing him with the whore of doom in the abominations they call fan fiction. I hate the bitch.

**Chapter 4  
**_- - - - - - - - - -_

Sesshoumaru's eyes glazed over as he watched the scenery pass from the back of the wagon, steel bars surrounding him and preventing escape. A heavy chain fastened tightly around his neck secured him to the cage. His nightmare was becoming reality. He was never going to see his family again. The thought horrified and terrified him.

Horror because of his new role in life, and terror because he knew it would never end. He would never again be free to do with his life as he pleased. Not as long as the collar was around his neck suppressing his youki.

He was weak and powerless. He was a captive. A prisoner. A slave. He would not give in to them. He would not let them break his spirit. That small glimmer of hope had to always remain with him that perhaps one day he would be free. Be it death or otherwise. He would be free again. He simply knew that the former option was far more likely than the other.

He eyed the hoofed beast plodding along behind his prison, long ears pricked forward as the animal moved. He remembered this beast. They called it a horse. Annoying creatures that left a bad taste in his mouth. He never had seen the reason for the beasts to exist. Youkai were far more efficient in hauling heavy loads than these creatures were. Besides that, they insulted his delicate senses with their distasteful stench. Youkai at least tried to hide it.

He turned his gaze away from the beast, eying the low wooden wall of the wagon.

Seven days had passed since his purchase by the bastard lord known as Urai. A ripple of fear passed through him as he remembered the youkai lords words. _"Perhaps mine will be your first." _He hated to think that that bastard would touch him, but he would rather die before he gave in to such a cruel fate. If he managed to get himself killed, he would be happy to die. He was not going to live this life. He was not going to live as a slave.

He shuddered to think that he would not be able to end his life, or at least escape all of this.

He had begun to believe he would never see his family again, and though the thought terrified him it was better he never seen them again lest they learn of his miserable fate.

No. It was better if he never returned to them. If he escaped he would live freely, and hope he could find someone kind enough to remove the spell. If he did not then he would surely find a way to end his life. The son of a youkai lord should never live the life of a slave. In times of war it was different, but these past few years had seen only peace.

He was positive though that a war would begin should his father start the search for him. Fairly positive anyways. He doubted the the great Inu no Taisho would ever give up the search for him.

This. All of this made him angry. Furious. He was not supposed to live this life. He was supposed to be free! It wasn't fair. It just was not fair. Why had this happened? He never fully understood why. He knew the bastard wanted to breed him, but to do so this way was cruel. It was his body, and only he was supposed to decide what happened to it while he lived.

A sudden jolting stop sent him crashing into one side of the cage, his back thudding against the bars. He grunted weakly and remained lying on his side. Bastards.

"Remove the beast from his cage," a familiar voice called. "The lord wishes to show off his new pet before we board."

A deep growl rumbled in Sesshoumaru's throat as he watched the back wall of the wagon be pushed down. A well muscled servant unlocked and pulled open the cage door, reaching in and unhooking the chain from a metal bar. Sesshoumaru bared his fangs at the youkai, his eyes glimmering with blood lust. Oh how he desired to tear this fool apart.

A sudden yank on the heavy chain disrupted his thoughts as his body suddenly jerked forward. The growl resumed, fury edging into it at such treatment to his body.

"Move cur," the servant growled, dragging the inu from the confines of his metal prison.

Sesshoumaru thudded heavily to the ground, lying still on the dirt for a moment before he was roughly dragged up to his unsteady feet. He panted heavily, digging his claws into the soft earth to try to prevent being pulled along. This was inexcusable! His body was exhausted, and without nourishment he was getting weaker. The servant though care not for his weakness as he tugged harshly on the chain, jerking the unsteady animal forward.

Sesshoumaru snarled as he tried to resist, his claws leaving small gouges in the earth as the youkai dragged him around the wagon and towards the front of the procession. The chain tightened around his neck as the servant pulled harder. Limbs locked, Sesshoumaru did his best to prevent himself from moving forward. It was all for not though as he was dragged forward, the end of the chain handed off to the lord seated upon the white stallion.

Why the youkai lord rode a horse, Sesshoumaru neither knew nor cared. He was **not** going to be led along like some pet.

When the procession didn't resume, Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes from the ground to see booted feet in front of him. Teeth still bared, he looked up to the face of his jailer as the lord knelt in front of him. Before he could bite, a strong hand wrapped tightly around his muzzle, squeezing harshly. A pathetic series of pained whimpers escaped him as the youkai stared him in the eyes.

"You will move," Urai stated. "For every moment of disobedience you show to me that will be one lash. As beautiful a pet you are I will mar your pretty hide if I must. Make no mistake about that. I can be a kind master if you but show the respect I deserve. I will not be made fun of for your insolence. Is that clear?"

Sesshoumaru managed to snarl at him and tried to jerk his head away. For that he was cuffed on the ear by the lord's free hand.

"That's one lash," Urai said calmly. "Anymore."

Sesshoumaru snarled again but did not jerk away. The cuff to the side of his head had been painful. More painful than he'd thought it would. His body was weak and far more receptive to pain than it should be. He made no motion to reply, the snarl rumbling through his teeth.

Urai smirked. "It seems we've come to an understanding then," he mused. "You will walk as you should. Do not force me to humiliate you as long to do."

Sesshoumaru growled and snapped his teeth at him for good measure when the youkai pulled away. Urai just laughed, knowing his pet had missed on purpose. He was positive the inu knew what he would do, and that he would be powerless to stop it. the young lord smiled and remounted the youkai horse.

Securing the chain with one hand, he nudged the horses sides with his boots. The beast snorted and started forward, hoofed feet plodding forward.

Sesshoumaru remained in place until the chain was jerked and pulled him forward. He kept at a steady pace as far behind the bastard lord as possible. He'd be damned to hell before he walked beside the asshole.

He didn't expect the harsh jerk that pulled him up to the horse's side, and the fact it had happened made him growl in anger. He tried to jerk back to resume his more favored position, but the tension from the chain prevented him from moving back. With a growl he angrily trotted along beside the beast, head lowered as far to the ground as possible.

Another jerk pulled his head up. Of course the chain had to be at the base of his head instead of his neck. The bastard wouldn't want his head down as far as he'd gotten it. instead it was held high, nearly to the height of the man's boot. It was uncomfortable walking like this, and he'd been forced to walk on his toes. Unable to see the ground, he nearly tripped several times as his toes caught on some protruding rock.

The bastard would pay for this. He would tear out his throat as soon as the first chance arrived. He was a dignified and respected inu youkai. He should not be treated this way!

His teeth remained bared as they approached the city port. The chain had relaxed slightly to allow him to walk normally on his feet, but still his head was held up high.

His neck was completely sore and nearly numb by the time they reached the dock. The uncomfortable position was hurting him, and as soon as the chain was loosened he dropped to the ground and curled in on himself, trying to soothe the ache away by turning his neck to a more comfortable position.

"Is he not beautiful?" Urai said of his pet to the captain of his ship as he dismounted the steed.

"Aye, me lord," the dark skinned youkai replied, looking down at the miserable white beast curled in on itself. "He the son o' tha' mighty inu lord, eh?"

Urai smirked. "He is. I've been told it was made possible to breed him as well, but that spell won't fully set in for quite some time. We'll have quite the wait."

The captain smirked. "Aye, but those offspring be powerful, won' they?"

"Of course," Urai replied. A victorious smile graced his lips. "I have even decided that mine will be his first."

The captain chuckled. "Good choice, me lord," he replied, grinning down at the beast.

Urai shrugged. "How are the preparations? I wish to return home soon."

"Nearly complete, me lord. We 'ave but ta load yer things and then we can set sail."

Urai nodded as he handed off the reigns of his mount to a servant. He looked down at the weakened youkai and smirked. "The cage is ready, yes?"

"Aye."

Urai grinned. "Then I shall be in my cabin. See to it food is sent for myself and my pet. The journey was hard on him."

"Aye, me lord," the youkai replied. He turned to leave, not watching as his lord dragged the beast to its feet and up the walkway to the deck of the vessel.

Sesshoumaru grunted in discomfort at being pulled to his feet. He tried to resist the pull as he was lead up and onto the ship. He barely payed attention to his surroundings as he staggered behind the bastard lord, his body swaying as he moved.

He kept his head down as he was lead to rather large and magnificently decorated cabin. He barely noticed a change as the chain was pulled from his neck and he was shoved into yet another cage. His body slumped unceremoniously to the wooden floor, curling in on itself again.

His ears pressed against his head, he ignored the movement in the room. He didn't care. He wanted to fall into an endless sleep and never wake again. Maybe he could try that out. See how well it worked for him.

If he could just do that he wouldn't have to suffer like this. He silently prayed that he could just die. His family would miss him, but they would agree with his choice. He knew they would. They would not want to see him suffer as he would under this bastard's rule, or any others for that matter. Sesshoumaru was not a creature meant to be controlled. His was a free spirit, yearning always to do as it pleased even when he had to follow the rules.

Behind that mask of perfection Sesshoumaru had once been as wild as his little brother. As a child he would have spent hours upon hours roaming and exploring the vast territory his father controlled, and knowing that he was always watched and protected never bothered him. It was simply the freedom to be out that exhilarated him so much. Even as he grew those feelings remained deeply embedded within, and that would never change. He would always yearn for that freedom.

As he lay there on the floor of his prison, desperately wishing for death, someone had opened the door of his cage and pushed a wooden bowl of raw, bloody meat inside. His nose twitched, but he moved no more to acknowledge the presence what smelled like fresh food. Not the rotten stuff he'd been given before. The thought of it made his stomach twist just remembering as it slid down his throat, and making him want to throw it back up as soon as it was down.

He had resigned himself some days ago that he would never be able to free himself, but still he knew he would always try, unless these bastards managed to completely break him of his will. He doubted they ever would, but he would not ignore the notion. He knew he was likely to go insane and lose himself completely the longer he was confined and unable to do as he pleased.

He could not break the chains they placed around him, not even the leather strip around his neck with that o-fuda that kept him confined to this small, cramped body. He was slowly adjusting, but it still hurt to be in such a small form. He had been but a child the last time his true form had been this small. Barely ten years old when that one day happened and he managed his transformation. His father had been so amazed and proud at what he had done that day, bragging to everyone how strong his child was already. He had basked in the attention for months.

Now. Now he was once again the same size as his child form, fated to bear the spawn of who so ever chose to rape him. He would never give himself willingly. Not to any bastard that just wanted to use his body, but no spawn of their would ever survive should he live to the first breeding. He was no fool. He would never acknowledge ill begotten offspring. They would die without him, and he would never care for them. If he could not kill them in the womb, he would let them starve to death.

One thing the bastards would never be able to force him to do was produce and provide milk. His body was equipped now to bear life, or it would be in the near future, but unlike the females of any race that produced it automatically he knew he alone would have control over that one simple aspect. They could beat him all they like, but he would starve the brats. Let them suffer. He did not care. He never would.

One eye cracked open as he heard something smack against one of the metal bars, his ears beginning to ring from the noise.

"Eat," the voice of the bastard Urai demanded. "Or I will force it down your throat."

Sesshoumaru snorted and closed his eye. Fuck him. He had no desire to eat. He did not see the scowl on Urai's face, and quite frankly did not give a damn. He heard the cage open once more and the scruff of his neck was grabbed roughly and he was yanked from the cage.

His eyes snapped open and he turned his head as best he could to glare up at the mother fucker holding onto him.

"You will eat," Urai said again. "I will not allow you to waste my money. You belong to me now, Sesshoumaru, and you will do as I say."

He was dropped to the floor and the bowl of meat was pushed in front of his mouth. He refused to move to it, going so far as to snarl and recoil, drawing back from the wooden bowl. Kick to his stomach suddenly had him gagging and he frantically scrambled away from the foot as it came at him again. He clawed his way to the far wall and crouched against it, his legs tucked underneath him as he glared up at Urai.

Saliva dripped from his mouth as he snarled at the approaching youkai, ignoring the bowl in his hand in favor of staring the man down. No way was he going to bend to his will. Urai knelt and harshly smacked his muzzle once before long fingers wrapped around his mouth, preventing him from opening his mouth and biting the bastards hand.

"Cheng!" Urai called out. "Come restrain my pet."

A dark haired youkai with slightly pointed ears, and wicked looking tail immediately entered the room moving to his lord's side. He knelt beside the struggling inu, and wrapped tan, muscular arms around the white beast, pressing him into the floor as he held him still for Urai.

Urai smiled and released his pet, picking up one of the chunks of meat in the bowl. He turned back to look at the snarling youkai. Moving quickly, his hands moved to pry open the jaws of his pet, drop the meat onto the tongue and close his mouth before the beast could spit it out.

Sesshoumaru snarled as the savory blood began to coat his tongue, just asking to be chewed and swallowed. He refused and used his tongue to press the meat against his teeth, trying in vain to open his mouth so he could push it out. He was having trouble breathing as Urai pressed harder on his mouth. A hand moved over his nose, and before he had time to think about it he was swallowing the meat and his mouth was released. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he panted heavily, dragging in as much air as he could. The few seconds of pressure on his nasal passage had hurt like hell.

Urai smirked. "Are you going to eat or do you need another lesson?"

Sesshoumaru growled and snapped his teeth at the bastard. Urai just sighed and began repeating the process, forcing his suddenly close mouth open, and dropping in another chunk of fresh, bloody meat. Again the blood coated hos tongue, and he tried to resist swallowing. As that hand came up to cover his nose yet again he quickly swallowed, and his mouth was released.

Urai smiled. "Good boy. Now finish your meal."

He growled again and looked down at the bowl in disdain. He had no desire to feel that painful loss of breath again and lowered his head, reluctantly eating the oh so delicious bloody chunks of meat. God was it good, but he felt sick eating it, knowing he was forced to either do it this way or have it forced into his mouth and eaten that way.

The bowl was taken away, and he was released once the meat was gone. He was dragged back to his cage and once more shove inside.

"In time I will allow you out, but only when I know I can trust you, my pet," Urai said, looking down at him.

Sesshoumaru growled. Fuck that. He would always try to escape when given the chance. He would not remain here.

Urai just smiled and turned away, following the other youkai out of the large room, the door closing behind him.

Sesshoumaru wallowed in despair, only hoping for one of three choice. Death, escape, or rescue. He could not do this. He could not remain a slave.

_-_

Sesshoumaru had never been so grateful in his life when he was finally once again on dry land. He had to restrain the urge to lick the dirt beneath his feet as he was pulled from the dock. During the voyage he had emptied the contents of his stomach seventeen times, and it was most unpleasant. He had never been so sick in his entire life, and he had been laughed at for it. Before this he had never been at sea, and he never wanted to go back. The rocking motions had flipped his stomach upside down and twisted it several times.

The chain around his neck tugged and he was forced to follow the Bastard, as he had dubbed Lord Urai. Behind him crewmen were unloading the ship, and he was being dragged to who knew where.

He had been forced-fed and additional three times before he finally got the message that he should just fucking eat whatever he was given. Despite not wanting to live he still liked to breathe while he was still alive. Force-feedings were more unpleasant than the sea sickness had been.

He vaguely paid attention as he was dragged into one of the better inns in the seaside port town. A key was handed to Urai, and he was dragged down hallways to one of the most expensive rooms the inn boasted. The walls were decorated in fine tapestries, and silk covers were piled on the thick futon in the middle of the room.

Sesshoumaru barely lifted his head as he was dragged towards one of the side walls, and one of the links in the chain was hooked to the wall. He just let his body slump to the floor when the chain was released and Urai moved away from him.

Depression was already deepening within him, and as time passed he was slowly beginning to lose himself. He held on desperately to his sanity and his hopes to be saved from this wretched existence. He would fight for as long as he could, and he refused to acknowledge he was losing a war he had no hope of winning.

He had to hold onto something that would help him escape this dreary existence that threatened to swallow him whole. This captivity was already destroying his mind, and it would only be a matter of time before it was destroyed completely.

_-_

Sesshoumaru growled at Urai as the Bastard as the youkai walked ahead of them, head held high.

A month had passed since his arrival in China, and today would be his first fight. He wondered vaguely if he would be able to get himself killed. It seemed to be a promising way to escape, but he knew it would not be an honorable death. Not for one such as himself anyways. If his opponent was to weak he would have to kill it, and if not he could let it kill him. It was perfect.

He could hear the voices in the distance, roars from spectators watching a fight already in action. They were all crazy fucking bastards. He could smell fresh blood in the air as one of the fighters was cut open. It was thick, and quite disgusting as the scent clogged his nose the neared they got to the arena.

The arena itself was pathetic. Around it were the stands for the spectators, and through the legs of the bastards he could see a high barred area with a pit below. He had no idea how deep it was because he could not see it clearly just yet.

He lifted his head slightly as he was pulled towards the fighters area, and watched in annoyance as Urai spoke in a language he did not understand to another youkai. The dirty youkai the Bastard was speaking to looked at him, and smirked. He couldn't help but snarl back at him.

He had been trying to learn the Chinese language during the time he'd already been here, but he was finding it hard to comprehend. It would take more than a month to understand, but he was already picking up words and phrases, occasionally an entire sentence.

"...perfect opponent," the dirty, greasy youkai said. An ugly smirk form on dark lips, and Sesshoumaru shuddered slightly as he turned away.

From the look on Urai's ugly face, they had already found him an opponent. He hoped this one could kill him. An uproar from the crowd alerted them to the end of the previous fight, and already he could smell death in the air. He watched as a bloody corpse was dragged up the dirt ramp and out of the arena, taken to who knew where. Behind it the bloody victor emerged, a smirk on the elongated mouth of a darkly colored lizard youkai.

He growled when the ugly creature looked at him. It didn't stay as it was dragged away by its masters, or so he assumed they were his masters. He didn't care. He looked away then, eying the thick metal bars that surrounded the pit he was moments from entering. The wide hole was several feet deep, and at least fifty feet in diameter. From where he stood the only access route was the ramp aside from jumping out, but his small body couldn't handle a jump of nearly thirty feet. The most he could achieve was probably twenty to twenty five if he was lucky. His body had become far to weak in the past few weeks. There went that plan.

He snorted and turned back to watch as his apparent opponent was led forward. They stared at each other, Sesshoumaru's lips curling back from his teeth as he watched the chains be removed from the disgusting lizard youkai. What joy. Every lizard youkai he encountered was usually weak, and this one seemed like it would be like the rest. He would have to kill it. he knew he could.

He growled when he was dragged forward, and the chain around his neck was pulled off of him. He barely had time to act before he was being pushed through the metal gate. He would have jumped out had it not been for the metal bars above his head that prevent such an act.

Fucking great. He growled and slowly made his way down to the arena floor, stopping in the entrance to walk as his opponent circled the ring, throwing up scaled arms to get the crowd to cheer for him.

Sesshoumaru just snorted and stepped forward. This match would be over in no time. Lizard youkai were just so fucking weak. The crowd roared, and he barely heard the signal to begin before the lizard was upon him.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he deftly leapt away from those long claws attached to the lizard's scaly hands. They circled each other, Sesshoumaru's long tail flicking behind him, ears twitching. This was definitely going to be easy.

They moved around the pit, sizing each other up. Sesshoumaru could see the glint in the lizard's eye, and he waited for it to make it's move. When it lunged for him, Sesshoumaru stepped to the side and clamped his fangs down on the lizard's long tail. The youkai screeched as he bit down, drawing blood. Sesshoumaru nearly gagged at the vile taste flooding his mouth, but he held on as he dragged the lizard towards the center of the pit.

As the youkai tried in vain to turn and swipe it's claws at him, Sesshoumaru merely avoided them by jumping away, twisting the lizard's body with his movement. If anything the inugami was simply teasing the lizard, playing with him. He released the tail in his mouth and leapt forward, digging his claws into the scaly back of his opponent. Again the lizard screeched, reaching back to try and tear him off. Sesshoumaru was having none of this as he bit down in the back of the lizard's neck, digging his teeth in towards its spine.

He was right. It had been easy.

His teeth biting down hard on the bones of the youkai's spine he jerked his head back, taking with him scaly flesh and bone as he tore out a chunk of the spine. The youkai screamed in pain, the sound hurting his sensitive ears even as he jumped away from the youkai and spit the flesh and bone onto the dirt floor.

He watched as the lizard flailed before it fell heavily to the ground, unable to move any longer. The body twitched as Sesshoumaru drew closer to the downed youkai.

"Kill me," it hissed at him.

Sesshoumaru pushed the body over with one of his paws and lowered his head, teeth grasping the throat presented to him. He was not known for his mercy, but this was a fight to the death. He had no desire to remain here any longer than necessary. Jaws pressing down his teeth dug into lizard's throat, and he crushed it's wind pipe for a moment before he jerked back, taking with him part of the youkai's throat. The youkai gurgled and spluttered as the blood flowed from his throat and mouth, and it's body twitched minutely before it died, body slumping uselessly to the ground. Sesshoumaru dropped the flesh in his mouth and turned back towards the entrance. He left a light trail of blood behind him as he made his way towards it. The wounds made were not deep, but the lizard had managed to dig its claws into his sides when he was on its back. He barely even felt the wounds now, but still they stung just a bit to remind him they were there.

The chain was immediately around his neck as soon as he was out, and he held back the snarl that would have come out of his mouth had he not remembered who it was on the other end of the chain. He listened as the Bastard spoke, and tried to pick up more phrases and words. He had always been a quick learner, and it was only a matter of time before he could understand the Chinese language.

He followed unwillingly as he was pulled away from the arena, and the scent of death and decay. He would be back. He knew he would, and idly he wondered if perhaps his next opponent would have the power to kill him.

He doubted it.

_-_

Sesshoumaru lay curled on the floor of his cage, golden orbs flicking as he watched the Bastard's clothed legs move about the room. He had the strong desire to attempt to break out of this cage and rip the youkai's throat out like he had done to the lizard, but he knew he would not get that far. The chain around his neck was attached to a metal bar which was deeply embedded in the floor of the room. It went through the wooden boards and ran deeply through one of the upright support beams holding the floor up.. He would not be able to break this chain. He could try, but he knew he would fail. This body was weak now.

He had no idea what the Bastard was doing, and he didn't particularly care either. He just wanted him out so he could sleep in peace. Not once since he had been caught had he had a restful sleep. If someone was in the room with him he was awake and wary, watching their every move. He had no desire to beaten again, and he resigned to keep to himself and eat as instructed.

For now.

He had been beaten after his last fight for refusing to finish off his opponent. He had left the youkai lying on the dirty ground, gasping heavily for breath as he lay curled against the wall, watching it bleed to death.

He had learned that no outside interference could finish a fight, and he had gotten a little time to himself away from that dreadful chain. He had heard the outraged cries from the crowd for him to finish off the youkai, but he outright refused to do anything about it. The youkai had slowly bled to death, and only then did the Bastard come in and drag him from the arena. The chain had been tight around his neck, and he had barely been able to breath because of it. He had gagged and choked as he tried desperately to drag air into his lungs.

That night he had been beaten severely by the Bastard. His body ached just remembering it, and he had not been back to the pit since then.

Even as he slowly lost his mind, Sesshoumaru refused to give in. He fought back at every turn, doing anything he could to piss the Bastard off. Several times he had done a most distasteful thing, and something only a creature far beneath him would do. When the Bastard slept he would rise to his feet, lift his leg and pee on the floor outside of his cage. The liquid would seep into the floor boards during the night, and twice the boards had to be replaced because the servants couldn't get the smell out.

He had no idea how the scent became so strong, but if the servants couldn't get it out the scent would linger for days until the board could be replaced. If anything it amused him greatly to see the Bastard fuming as he had.

Even for this he had not been punished, and he quickly found he could get away with it. The constant supply of fresh water in his bowl helped to fill his bladder during the night the more he drank. The Bastard had at one point removed the water during the night, and had had to suffer hearing Sesshoumaru's whines for it. Sesshoumaru had not actually needed the water, but he had found yet a new way to annoy the Bastard. If he wanted to keep Sesshoumaru in his room then he was going to suffer for his decisions.

He looked up as the Bastard stood over his cage, staring down at him. In some odd way the youkai reminded him of a snake youkai he had once met. As he thought about it now, perhaps the man was a snake? He didn't know, nor did he care. He eyed the chain in his hand, and remained unmoving as the door was opened and the new chain was hooked around his neck, the other removed as soon as it was on. He did not budge as the chain was tugged. If anything he just curled in on himself more than he already was. He just wanted to sleep damn it.

He snarled when he was roughly pulled to his feet and out of the cage. He dug his claws into the floor as the Bastard began pulling him towards the door, resisting as much as possible to stop himself from being pulled out. His entire body was pulling himself back, trying in vain to resist the Bastard's pulling. Muscles strained as he was slowly but surely dragged towards the door.

His snarls and resistance went unheeded as he was dragged out of the room and down the hallway to the set of stairs that led to the first floor. He dug his claws into the top step as the Bastard began walking down. His resistance was for nothing as he began to tumble down the steps with one harsh jerk to the chain around his neck, desperately clawing at anything to stop his fall. He landed heavily at the bottom of the stairs, his side heaving to regain lost air, and the Bastard merely laughed before he was pulled to his feet again and dragged across the main hall towards the door that led outside.

The bright light of the outside world blinded him for a moment as he was dragged into the sun. Sesshoumaru didn't understand what was going on. He had done nothing wrong this time, and he knew he wasn't going to a fight. The Bastard would have told him otherwise.

He tried to resist as he was dragged around a building and towards a small hut near the trees beside the wall. He growled and pulled back on the chain, resisting with all his might to not be taken there.

Urai just continued on his way, a servant joining him at his call. Sesshoumaru fought as best he could to avoid being taken there, but the fight was for nothing as he was dragged in side and a leather strap was around his mouth. He didn't have time to try and get off before he was being moved and strapped down, his feet strapped to the floor with metal cuffs around his legs, to tight and far to small to get his paws through without cutting them up badly should he try. A thick leather strap was pulled under his stomach close to his hips, and he was lifted to stand straight as another was pulled under his chest just behind his forelegs. He could feel both straps tightening to hold him up. A leather brace went around his neck, and it to was pulled up, lifting his head as high as possible without damaging it.

His body was not held up by the leather straps, but by his legs. All of his weight was fully on his legs, and the straps were merely for keeping him in place so he could not get free.

Sesshoumaru didn't understand why this was being done to him, and the Bastard said nothing. He and the servant merely walked away, closing the door and completely surrounding him in darkness. The inugami whined softly in distress. He would be here for days, and his sleep would be uncomfortable.

He wished someone would save him as he close his eyes, and let himself sink into the welcoming darkness. Positioned as he was he knew he would not sleep for long. He wanted to kill this fucker, and everyone like him.

The strain on his legs was already becoming apparent as he dozed fitfully where he stood. His undernourished body was making him weak, and his being forced to stand like this for who knew how long was only going to make things worse. They were trying to break him, and he knew that they believed it was working.

He growled at the thought as his eyes opened into the darkness, quite unable to rest. He tried to twist his neck, but the leather straps around his neck prevented his movement. It had been specifically designed to restrain most movement of the neck, and the metal bars wrapped in leather along the length of his neck easily prevented it. As his body shifted he could feel the leather rubbing uncomfortably against his shoulders through his matter fur.

Never did he allow anyone to touch his fur. If he began to stink they would throw buckets of cold water on him after they chained him to a post outside. He would try to get away, but soon he would be drenched and shivering from the cold. They always did it at night. He had rolled in the dirt several times after these _baths_, but eventually it led to the chain being hoisted up to cross beam and secured in a way that he would be unable to lie down as soon as they were done. He would be left there for a time until some came to drag him back inside, and throw him once more into his prison.

The hours passed, and the noises of the house began to lessen. The sounds of the night became louder, and he was sure he heard scurrying little feet move across the ground of the rickety little hut. Rodents. Disgusting vermin. He felt something touch his paw, and he snarled at it. the little bastard took no notice of his snarls before it scampered off to he didn't care where so long as it was gone.

He was glad for his thick, albeit matted fur as he stood here in the cold, dark shed. It provided him with a least a little warmth, but still his body shivered from whatever cold could get to the paled skin underneath it all. He was angry at the youkai that kept him here. He was angry at himself for being caught in the first place.

He was angry because he was failing to free himself.

_-_

"Any news?" Toga asked, looking away from his son to the messenger standing in the doorway to the dining hall.

"The scent trail ended at Kanazawa(1). Our suspicions were confirmed when the dock master informed us that ship had left the port two weeks ago. A white dog was seen being dragged aboard the ship, and that same day the ship left. No destination was confirmed, but they are probably heading for China," the messenger replied.

Inuyasha sighed and stared down at his plate of food.

"Did you get a name?" Touga asked.

"The Lord of ship is known as Urai. He is a youkai of unknown origins. Few know what he is or where he comes from. The ship itself was not named, and it was given only a short series of numbers that the dock master refused to give us."

Touga sighed. "I see. See to it that a message is sent Xing Kuan-Yin asking for his aid in finding my son."

"Yes, my lord," the messenger replied, bowing to the family before he left, sliding the door behind him.

Touga turned to look at his youngest son, watching as the young inu visibly wilted. As much as Inuyasha wanted to go out and join the search, Touga wanted Sesshoumaru's location to be found before they could move in. He did not want to lose his youngest son along with his eldest. His mate could give him another heir, but he loved his children and no other could replace them.

He wanted Sesshoumaru found just as much as Inuyasha did. Their family was incomplete without him there. Touga could see that Inuyasha was becoming more depressed the longer Sesshoumaru was away from them. It hurt to see that defeated look in his youngest child's eyes. He wanted it to be gone, and the only way to do that was to find Sesshoumaru and bring him home.

He just hoped they found him soon. Touga didn't want to think of what would become of his eldest son should it be to late. There were few choices Sesshoumaru would leave for himself, and he was sure that death was one of them. If Sesshoumaru could not escape on his own, he was sure his son would try to find a way to end his life. No son of a daiyoukai should ever live the life Sesshoumaru was being forced to live now. He knew that they had little time left to find him before it came to that.

Inuyasha again as he lifted a bit of meat to his lips with the wooden sticks in hand. He missed his brother, and he wanted him back. He barely tasted the food he was eating as he thought about his missing sibling. The blood of the meat coated his tongue, but all he wanted was to see his elder brother. He wanted him to be back home with them.

He could feel his father's eyes upon him, but he said nothing for the moment, lost in his thoughts.

"Inuyasha," Touga said quietly, gazing at his forlorn son. "We will find him."

"I know father, but I miss him."

"As do we all," the daiyoukai replied quietly. "With your grandfather's help it will only be a matter of time before he is home again. Sesshoumaru will be returned to us. Soon. I have faith that he will be found."

Inuyasha looked up at his father. "I want to go look for him, father. I want to help them search. I can't keep waiting around like this!"

Touga frowned. "No, Inuyasha. I will not lose you as well. I will not let you be taken from me as well! You will stay here until he is found."

Inuyasha slammed his fist down on the table. "No! I can't sit and wait!" he growled. "For all I know he could be dead! I can't wait around and not know! I have to find him! You don't understand!" He pushed his chair back from the table and rose to his feet. "I have to, damn it!"

Touga rose from his seat and approached his son, wrapping the younger youkai in his arms. "I do understand, Inuyasha. Believe me. I understand perfectly how you feel, but I can not lose both of my sons. Kuan-Yin will help us. I know he will. When Sesshoumaru is found we will go, and we will save him. We will destroy the bastards that took him from us, but for now, my son, we must wait.

"The ones who enslaved him will be brought to justice, and the ones who have him now we will kill them for the wrongs they have committed against him and our family. You must trust me, Inuyasha. I want revenge as much as you do, but for now we must be patient. We must wait. I will not lose you."

Inuyasha fisted his hands against his father's chest, pressing his face against it as he felt the tears pool in his eyes. His father was right, but he hated this. He hated all of this. He just wanted his brother back. He needed his brother to be here with them. It was just so damn hard not having him here like he usually was. It was just so difficult knowing that he didn't have his older brother around to argue and spar with.

Touga pressed a hand to the back of his youngest child's head lightly, his other rubbing gently the boy's back. "We will find him," he murmured. "We will find him, and he will be home again. I swear it."

Inuyasha choked back a heart-wrenching sob as he nodded against his father's chest. He want his brother...

"My lord," a voice spoke from the doorway. "The priest who imprisoned Sesshoumaru has been found. The man and those who worked for him are outside of Edo."

Touga looked to the servant. "Excellent. Have them keep an eye on him. Inuyasha and I will deal with them ourselves."

The servant bowed low to his lord. "Of course, my lord." The dark haired youkai turned and quickly left to relay the orders to the waiting soldier.

Inuyasha pulled back enough to look up at his father. "I will kill him," he vowed, a light trail of tears trickling from his eyes. "I'll make him pay for this."

Touga smiled down at his son and hugged him before he released the boy. "Of course," he replied. He gestured for Inuyasha to sit back down as he moved to sit once more beside his mate. "We will finish our meal first. I do not think the man will be going anywhere any time soon."

Inuyasha slowly sat back down and nodded. "I understand. "Thank you, father."

Touga nodded. "Of course, my son. I will happily allow you the pleasure of killing this bastard with your own hands. His men though will be mine."

Inuyasha nodded and picked up his chopsticks. "Yeah," he replied, picking up a piece of meat and bringing it to his mouth. He could wait to get his hands on the fucker and gut him like a fish. The asshole would pay for taking his brother from him. That was for damn sure.

Touga smiled as he to returned to his meal. He could feel the blood lust rolling off of his youngest son in waves. The carnage would be glorious, and the body of the priest would be left to rot. It would be a sign to all who saw it that one should never mess with a daiyoukai and his family. His was certainly not a family to cross paths with and anger.

Touga lifted his gaze watch as he dog eared child consumed his meal of raw meats and boiled vegetables. He could tell that Inuyasha was eager. Eager to destroy the bastard that had taken Sesshoumaru from them. He would let his son indulge in the blood bath that would soon begin. When his son lifted his head, Touga could see the gleam in his eye. He couldn't help bu smirk as he ate.

Inuyasha finished his meal and looked to his father. Touga looked back, and father son gazed into each other's golden eyes.

"We will leave in two hours, Inuyasha. I suggest you go get ready."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded, pushing himself back from the table and getting to his feet. The younger inugami grinned as he made his way from the dining hall. He was going to rest for a bit, and get ready. He couldn't wait to get his revenge on the bastard that hurt his brother, and took him from him. Nothing would be sweeter than to hurt the man in return when his brother could not.

He would prolong his suffering for as long as he thought necessary. Here and now he vowed that the man would receive a slow, painful death at his hands. It was normally not his nature, but Inuyasha would show him no mercy. The bastard priest was undeserving of such treatment, especially from the brother of the youkai he had so stupidly taken.

As he settled himself into his bed for a short rest, Inuyasha couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips. Oh he simple could not wait for the blood bath to begin.

**TBC...**

**Chapter** **word** **count**: 7,636  
**Story** **word** **count**: 29,854

**(1) **I don't actually know if this place was around during the 14th century, but I probably spent at least four hours trying to find a decent map of the country during theAshikaga Bakufu era. Unable to find one I settled for this. If anyone has information on where I could find decent maps from the 1300s to the 1500s that would be a big help to me. Not just Japan but the entire mass of land that consists of Africa, Asia and Europe along with surrounding islands and what not.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title**: When Darkness Falls  
**Author**: Dying Dreams  
**Fandom**: Inuyasha  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Dream**: Still looking for Betas.  
**Sesshoumaru**: You're an idiot.  
**Dream**: I am not.  
**Sesshoumaru**: You're a lazy idiot.  
**Dream**: Nu uh!  
**Sesshoumaru**: You are. You used to read over your chapters to find mistakes yourself, and now you're trying to pawn it off on someone else.  
**Dream**: Meh. Oh well. I still do it from time to time. Just not as often as before. Besides. Betas will catch the ones I miss, and give me an opinion about the chapter and if I should change something. Stop being a bastard.  
**Inuyasha**:That's impossible for him. You know that.  
**Dream**: You're right. Not much hope left for him is there? Poor fluffy.  
**Sesshoumaru**: Don't call me that!  
**Dream**:Why not? It's cute.  
**Sesshoumaru**: No it isn't!  
**Dream**: Would you rather I called you Sesshy-kins?  
**Sesshoumaru**: ...  
**Inuyasha**:I vote for that.  
**Dream**:Yeah? Okay then! Onto the story!  
**Sesshoumaru**:I despise you both.

_**FF**_

**sinfulangl31**: Nyah. Glad you liked him. n-n I'm trying to make him as angry as I can without going overboard.

**Aleabeth**: Probably a good idea. I just didn't think about it before. Mostly what I was finding with maps was just that, and it's annoying as hell. Thank you though.

**Pen-Name-Kitsune-Chan**: You're welcome. xD Ah yes. Poor little Sesshy-kins. I have to admit that I do love torturing him. I can't help it.

**Dragon77**: Glad you're liking it. n-n

**YaoiHellian**: No I don't. I don't know why you say that, and I don't really care if you don't like the chapters. They serve a purpose because otherwise you never would have known what happened to him. I'm not about to do massive flashbacks just to tell a story. You'll probably end up missing important details later on, but whatever. That's your choice.

**Du** **Weldenvarden** **Farcai**: You're trying to make me eyes bleed aren't you? Dx How mean. As the series progressed I realized more and more how much of a bitch she really is. She has few redeeming qualities about her. I believe there is no hope for the evil girl. Glad you're liking it though. n-n

_**AFF**_

**mshutts**: That site I actually looked at before. Not so much because the dates aren't in centuries I need them. Thank you though.

**Izzanami**: Oh that's a long time in coming. We've got a hundred and fifty years of suffering to go through. Yay another person who shares my sentiments about the stupid bitch. She just gets on my nerves. All the time.

**memorietrail**: Glad you like it. x3

**ydjessy**: That's right. I did mention it before, but that's how it goes. If I didn't do it this way no one would ever know what happened to Sesshoumaru, or why he is the way he is. You only would have known that he'd been taken, made a slave, and things done to him. You wouldn't know what had happened to completely destroy him. This way you get to know all his dirty little secrets.

**Kuragari**: Maybe. Maybe not. I don't really know. It's possible though.

**katsushika**: Ah thank you. n-n

**GrafSesshoumaru**: You really think so? Oh you have no idea how happy that makes me. I love that people are loving this story so much. X3 Wish granted. I've been working on this chapter for awhile now, but life got in the way and eh. Shit happens. What can I say?

_**MM**_

**buzzk97**: Believe it or not, I had no idea about that. I hadn't actually taken the time to look up anything relating to torture devices, so I just wrote it in figuring what the hell. It just kind of spawned out of nowhere. That would be nifty though. The more maps I have the happier I'll be. n-n

**chibirin8**: Oh? Well I'm glad you like it. n-n

**tiffy**: n-n Glad you like. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Warnings**: Unexpected events just kind of happened, and Runa gets to have a little fun.  
**Disclaimer**: It's a shame because I still don't own it. And if I did, you can bet your asses that I would have killed Kagome early on, and then demand that people stop trying to ruin Sesshoumaru's name by pairing him with the whore of doom in the abominations they call fan fiction. I hate the bitch. I don't think I'll ever finish my first story now. Ah well.

**Chapter 5  
**_- - - - - - - - - -_

Inuyasha's head turned to look at his parents as they ate breakfast in the dining hall. At his feet Sesshoumaru was laying quietly, ears pressed against his head, and his tail tucked next to his left back leg. He'd made sure to get him food shortly after waking, and he knew Sesshoumaru was content with his full belly.

The past three weeks had flown by quickly. Improvement was little, but Sesshoumaru was gradually getting better. He was becoming accustomed to the castle, and rarely would he hide when something frightened him. Instead he would run to Inuyasha for comfort and reassurance that nothing was going to happen to him.

He still remembered his dreams from his sleep, and more often than not he would be awakened in the middle of the night by a worried Inuyasha hovering over him. He would look at him with fear in his eyes as he struggled to get away from what tormented him. Sesshoumaru was beginning to understand that in this place he was safe. He still firmly believed he was nothing but a breeding bitch, and years of abuse had instilled this idea firmly into his mind. It was not likely to be forgotten any time soon.

Touga glanced up from his meal and looked to his youngest son, a warm smile on his face. "How is he doing?"

"A lot better. He's not as skittish anymore," Inuyasha replied, glancing down at Sesshoumaru underneath the table.

Beside Touga his mate smiled. "I am glad," she replied.

Touga chuckled softly. "I think we all are. Riziki tells me he's been eating more. Is this correct?"

Inuyasha looked back to them and nodded. "Yeah. Little by little we've been giving him more food every day, and this morning he nearly ate two whole rabbits all by himself. Riziki said it's incredible progress that he was able to eat that much and not get sick from it."

Touga chuckled and looked back to his mate. "Tsukihana, my love. I think we may have to give Riziki more time to spend with her family."

The female inugami smiled and nodded her head. "I believe you are right. She is a certainly a blessing to this family."

Inuyasha grinned. Riziki was a wonderful youkai. A little rough around the edges sometimes, but it was thanks to her that Sesshoumaru was starting to put on weight. She would regularly add in chunks of pure fat to Sesshoumaru's meal, and usually it would help him. She had deduced just yesterday that Sesshoumaru had gained nearly a pound since he'd arrived, and he'd only been there for a little under a month. The jackal had proceeded to explain that in his weakened form it would be harder to gain weight, and that little amount was amazing progress. She had thought before that it would take much longer, but if Sesshoumaru's appetite was growing than she was sure he would be gaining weight in no time at all.

Inuyasha swore he loved the woman for all she was doing to help them. Even her children were helping to bring Sesshoumaru out of his shell little by little. He would still shiver and cower in fear when someone was angry, but playing with the children tended to settle him down a bit most of the time.

Tsukihana motioned for one of the servants to come forward, a tall dark skinned feline youkai. She couldn't remember what he was, but she was sure he was a panther. "Will you tell Riziki we'd like to see her after breakfast?"

The panther nodded, stepped away from her, and disappeared through a doorway.

"William," Touga said, looking to the eagle sitting a few seats down. "How soon will she be here?"

"Runa should arrive by night fall, my lord. I am sure she is already on land, and despite being a creature of the sea she travels fast," the eagle replied. He lifted a hand and pushed speckled hair out of gray eyes.

Touga nodded and smiled at the pale skinned man. Unlike their own wardrobe, Lord William's was unique in this country. Few youkai of the west ventured so far to the east, and few youkai ever saw garments such as his. He had taken the time to explain what the clothes he wore were called, and that at the time it was the current fashion in Brittan.

Though unlike many, William chose to wear a flatter version of the doublet. He may have been a bird youkai, but he had no desire to have an egg-shaped or pigeon-breasted silhouette. He said it was unbecoming for an Eagle to resemble in any fashion a pigeon. The birds he liked to refer to as flying rats.

The doublets he wore were almost always hip-length, a few of them a little longer, but most at hip-length. The quality of the cloth, he explained, noted that he was of the Upper Class. He'd found it amusing that laws had been created that would prevent the middle class from dressing above themselves, but the laws were ignored and the people wore whatever they wished. It was primarily the rich that could afford the silks, higher quality wools and cotton.

All classes though wore hose. Earlier on as the cotehardie had grown increasingly shorted and tighter, evolving into the doublet, more of the braies, undergarment, and chauses were revealed. The result was that the chauses grew to cover the cotte's retreat, culminating the fully joined hose. The garment followed the fashion for fitted garment, and pointed directly to the doublet. It added it's own interesting challenge to performing the necessities, and recently saw the introduction of a new element to men's fashion- the codpiece.

Touga had snickered openly at it when William explained, and the eagle had blushed lightly.

After the laughter had subsided, he explained his shoes, belt and anything else he wore.

When Touga asked why the sleeves were puffed out, William simply shrugged and said it was the fashion. The eagle apparently wasn't fond of the clothes he wore, but he didn't protest it much if at all. He wasn't going to be singled out by the mortal lords simply because he chose not to wear what they wore no matter how ugly the fashion was. He did not see the appeal in the clothes. He never had. Even his mate disliked the dresses she wore. He could only hope it didn't get worse from there.

Inuyasha looked to his parents again, a strip of raw meat in his hand under the table. Sesshoumaru was sniffing at the offering, and took it between his teeth. "I think we'll go for a walk after breakfast," Inuyasha said, stopping the snicker when Sesshoumaru started licking his fingers. It had become a regular thing to randomly feed Sesshoumaru strips of meat during meals, and no one seemed to care at all that he was doing it. Hell, he was sure if Sesshoumaru would go to them, both his parents and Lord William would happily give the inu table scraps. He was, after all, slowly becoming a glutton. The increase in his diet was an obvious sign of that anyways.

Toga simply nodded as his mate smiled at Inuyasha. "Oh, and Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's attention turned immediately to his father. "Yes?"

"Give him a bath today. I hear he's been rolling in mud the last few days, and I'm sure he's still quite filthy from that. His fur isn't as white as it should be."

Inuyasha snickered and nodded. "Yeah sure. I'll do it when we get back." He fed another strip of meat to his brother as he finished his meal, rose from the table, and pushed his chair back in as he moved away with Sesshoumaru padding after him.

The higher, more western, table had been brought out shortly after Lord William's arrival. Toga knew that the eagle tended to develop severe aches and pain in his legs and lower back when he was forced to sit on the ground for prolonged periods of time. He had been sitting in chairs for over a millennium, and it was hard for the bird's body to adjust to sitting on the ground like they did in Japan.

It didn't matter to Toga though, and he was happy to indulge his guest. Now if only he could get the eagle to wear clothes they wore. He had a feeling the man would look better in Japanese garb than in his homeland's clothes. The taiyoukai would at least like to see it once. He just smiled inwardly to himself. He could always try.

Toga watched as his sons disappeared through the door. He hoped this Runa could give Sesshoumaru his voice, and a little hope for the rest of them. He hoped even more it could be done before mating season rolled around.

_-_

Sesshoumaru padded quietly behind the Master as they left the interior of the castle, and headed into one of the large gardens rarely visited by others. Things had changed dramatically in the past weeks, and he found it a little unnerving. It was strange to be treated as he was considering his position. He was a pet. Plain and simple. A beast to be used that had no will of its own. He had learned years before that he would never escape the path he had been pushed along. He accepted this cruel fate because he knew he could not fight against it.

He did realize though that he was less frightened than before. He was given things he had never dreamed of having before. The resident children played with him, and the Master had even allowed him to roll in the mud! Oh the wonderful, soothing, cool mud! He wondered if he could find another mud puddle to roll in. Master clearly did not understand just how wonderful it could be. Granted when it dried it made his fur heavier, but it came off easily enough with the quick roll in the grass. Not all of it, but at least enough that he was not weighed down by the dried stuff clumping in his fur.

His tail wagged at the end as he trailed after his wonderful, white haired Master. Countless Masters he had belonged to before were all cruel to him. They beat him. They tortured him. They deprived him of essential necessities. He remembered several occasions being forced into a small crate, given barely enough food and water, and having to live in his own feces and urine until he was let out, eager to keep his Master happy with him so he would not have to go back into the wretched box of doom. He shuddered at the mere remembrance of those horrifying events. Afterward he would have been bathed in near freezing water to get the stench out of his skin and fur.

He watched his Master as they walked along the pathway to the garden. Perhaps his favorite of the ones he had seen since his arrival. Of those it was by far the largest, and most impressive of the lot. It was beautiful, and he was glad that unlike normal canines he could see in color. An anomaly to his befuddled mine, but he loved it nevertheless. It meant he could truly appreciate the beauty around him.

He paused as the Master walked towards one of the low stone benches, and sat down. When those golden eyes turned to look at him he quickly bounded over, and jumped up. Paws planted on the Master's thighs, he gave the youkai's face a bath. His tongue covered every inch of his face. Nose. Mouth. Eyes. Everything.

The Master was laughing and had to push him away to get Sesshoumaru to stop licking him.

"Alright, alright! Go play!"

Sesshoumaru barked and bounded off into the garden. Ever since the children had begun playing with him he had found a new joy of chasing small animals because they had encouraged the act greatly. Fortunately the small rodents were abundant in this particular garden. Finding one such rodent he immediately raced after it. He started barking when the tree-climbing rodent fled up a tree, and he tried in vain to jump after it. He knew the Master was laughing at his antics, but he didn't care. He just wanted that damn rodent! He growled when it seemed to be taunting him from a branch he couldn't quite reach.

He relented when the little bastard vanished into the foliage and searched for new prey. When he didn't find one he simply grabbed the nearest stick, and raced back to his Master. Stick dropped at his feet, he jumped back, and his tail waved furiously behind him. Another new found joy thanks to the children. Whenever he brought the stick back to them they would lavish him with affection, and he basked in attention being thrust upon him. He was still fearful of many things, but he had learned that children were okay for him to play with.

"Jeez, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said. "Those brats really suckered you into this huh?"

Sesshoumaru just barked at him in reply, wanting him to throw the stick. Inuyasha just laughed and tossed the thing as far as he could, watching as his brother turned around and raced after it. Instead of going through or around a small line of bushes the inu simply jumped over it, and continued going. He didn't even stop running as he grabbed the stick in his mouth, made a wide turn and raced back towards him. Tail wagging the entire time.

It was strange to see in how so short a time Sesshoumaru had changed. He knew his brother would never be the same person he remembered from before, but at least there was room for change. He could bring back at least part of his beloved elder brother if not all. That was all he could hope for at this point.

There were no doubts in his mind that Sesshoumaru's enslavement would affect in him in some way. They just were not sure how yet.

This happiness he was expressing now. It wouldn't last. Inuyasha hated to admit it, but it was true. They would be forced to ask him all kinds of questions if this Runa could successfully give him his voice back, and he was certain Sesshoumaru would withdraw into himself again. It was inevitable. They didn't want to do it, but they needed the answers only he could provide. The only way they could help him was if they could get him to talk about it.

Inuyasha crouched down as Sesshoumaru returned to him with the stick in his mouth, dropping it at his feet and taking several steps back, tail wagging furiously. It was still so strange to see this behavior coming from his once reserved elder brother. Sesshoumaru had always been so calm and collected, and right now he was a wriggling mass of fluffy energy. It was highly amusing to the younger brother as he lifted the stick, and tossed it for him again.

Inuyasha rose back up to watch as Sesshoumaru raced after it, jumping over the bush again. He stared in horror as one of his back legs caught between the branches and sent him crashing down, yelping in pain and terror.

He swore colorfully under his breath as he darted forward, jumping over the low hedge with ease, and pivoting on his heel to free Sesshoumaru's leg from the accursed branches. Sesshoumaru's whines of pain didn't stop even when Inuyasha had finally freed the twisted limb, and lowered him carefully to the ground. Sesshoumaru tried to move himself to lick at his leg, but Inuyasha pushed him back to examine it himself.

Tenderly examining the leg, he was thankful that nothing had broken. Inuyasha moved himself behind his brother, and carefully lifted the whimpering animal into his arms, holding him against his chest. Sesshoumaru's soft whines and whimpers of pain didn't stop as Inuyasha slowly lifted himself back up, and made his way back into the castle. He needed a healer to properly look at the leg just to make sure it hadn't been broken. Inuyasha was not able to completely tell if it had or not, and he didn't want things to get worse if it was broken. He was not taking any chances here.

Sesshoumaru whimpers echoed in the halls as Inuyasha hurried towards the Healer's chambers, a passing servant rushing to slide open the door for him as he approached. He didn't even look at the girl as he rushed into the room, sinking to his knees beside one of the thin futons on the floor, carefully setting his brother down on it.

The healer immediately approached them, kneeling down beside the injured animal.

"What happened?" he demanded, brushing stray strands of blue green hair out of his eyes.

Inuyasha looked up at the dragon youkai. "His back leg got caught in some branches jumping over a bush. I don't think it's broken, but I wanted to make sure."

The dragon nodded and looked down at Sesshoumaru. "Which leg?"

"The right one," Inuyasha replied. He'd lain Sesshoumaru down on his left side, not wanting to put pressure on it."

Again the dragon nodded, and moved his hands to life the leg gently. Sesshoumaru yelped in surprise and pain when it went up too high, and he stopped moving it immediately. The dragon frowned and set the leg carefully back down.

The inu panted heavily, whining softly as a gentle hand was placed against his thigh. Inuyasha sat back on his feet as he watched the dragon work, eyes glowing gold, emitting a green glow from his hand as he examined the leg. Inuyasha would never understand how healers worked the way they did. Especially not youkai healers. They were obviously far more efficient than the humans were, thus proved by the Dragon before him.

The hand was pulled away after a moment when he finished examining the limb. "There is a minor break in one of the lower bones," the healer said, brushing a clawed finger along the area of the break. There was no definite label of broken bone, but the dragon knew where it was all the same. "I will have to set it, and splint it so it will heal properly."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Do it."

The dragon nodded. He would give Sesshoumaru something to numb the pain while he worked on setting the leg, and he left the whimpering animal on the futon to retrieve the necessary supplies.

Inuyasha smoothed his hand across Sesshoumaru's fur along his neck and side. The inu panted heavily, soft whines of pain and discomfort still coming from him. Inuyasha sat with his legs crossed by the inu's head, gently lifting it into his lap. Sesshoumaru whimpered and rubbed his head against Inuyasha's thigh.

The younger male smiled warmly as he rubbed his brothers head, scratching behind his long ears, running his fingers along the length of his head from his nose to the back of his head. He was settled after a few long moments of the repeated actions, his leg still stinging from the pain, but for the moment bearable with his mind concentrated on something else.

Inuyasha looked up when the dragon finally returned with a bowl, a length of bandages and a splint for Sesshoumaru's leg. The inu didn't dare look at the dragon, instead his lids closing tightly over pain filled golden eyes. Inuyasha coaxed his mouth open as the dragon scooped something out of the bowl with one finger. Sesshoumaru let his jaws part, and licked the stuff obediently from the finger pushed into his mouth. As the hand was pulled away he felt his leg being shifted, and something was placed underneath it to keep it elevated for the time being.

Sesshoumaru pressed his head hard against Inuyasha's thigh when it was lifted again. The pain had dulled, but he knew what was coming next. He yelped loudly at the sudden pain as the split bone was forced back into its proper place. Not even his Master's soothing hands could calm him as he whimpered and whined loudly.

The dragon healer ignored the cries of pain from the trembling animal as he set the splint against his leg, and wrapped the bandages firmly around it and the leg. He knew it would take some time for Sesshoumaru's leg to heal because of his size and the lack of youki. Before it would only have taken a matter of days for the break to heal completely on its own, but seeing him like this really hit home. It made them realize just how weak and defenseless Sesshoumaru truly was at this point. He depended on those around him to keep him alive. He looked to them for everything he needed to survive in the cruel world because the gods knew Sesshoumaru would die on his own. As he was now, he no longer possessed the same survival instincts he once had. That, like everything else, had more than likely been beaten out of him.

He gently set the leg down when he finished, and fed more of the numbing herbs to Sesshoumaru to dull the pain. Make it more manageable. It took time, but eventually he settled down again. The pain backed down to a low level, and Sesshoumaru found himself relaxing against his Master.

"Make sure he keeps off that leg as much as possible. In this state it will take him much longer for him to heal."

Inuyasha nodded his understanding. "I get it. I'll keep a close eye on him."

The dragon smiled at the younger brother before looking to the elder. "I miss the days of you two constantly coming to me after beating each other bloody."

Inuyasha grinned as he stroked Sesshoumaru's ears. "I miss those days, too." He lifted Sesshoumaru's head off of his thigh, and moved to crouch behind the unmoving Inu. Carefully he lifted the inu into his arms, Sesshoumaru's body complete dead weight in his arms. Inuyasha rose back up onto his feet, and looked to the dragon. "Thank you."

The dragon chuckled softly, and inclined his head. "Anything for the sons of my Lord."

Inuyasha smiled, and left the room to take Sesshoumaru back to his own for some much needed rest. Even with the herbs now numbing the pain in his leg Sesshoumaru continued to whimper softly. The sound was so completely and utterly pathetic, Inuyasha wanted to get him back to his room and hold the older male until he finally settled down. He certainly had no qualms about doing it either. If that was what the inu needed, then that was what the inu would get.

For as many years as Sesshoumaru had been tortured, he would spoil him double that. No. Not double. For all eternity. For as long as they were alive, and even in the afterlife. They would be together always, and always would Inuyasha spoil his brother and hopefully future mate. Never would he let harm befall him again. Never again would Sesshoumaru be out of his sight. Well. For long periods of time anyways.

His love for his brother had grown stronger during the years they'd spent apart, and Inuyasha knew he would let no other touch what would surely belong to him. As cruel as it may have seemed, Inuyasha found that the only fortunate part of Sesshoumaru's enslavement was his newfound ability to bear pups. No one would dare contest the mating of the great Inu no Taisho's two sons if one of them could continue the line, and it wasn't like incest was taboo among youkai like it was among the humans. Unlike the humans the youkai did not suffer the same consequences. Inuyasha assumed it had something to do with the blood, but he didn't care all that much to remember those lessons from long ago on youkai mating. It hadn't been important at the time. Well it had, but apparently not important enough to stay awake for. He did remember though, that youkai blood was far stronger than human blood, and could thus handle the joining of blood between siblings with no ill effects to the child.

Inuyasha beckoned a servant to follow him as he continued on to his room, nodding his thanks when the youkai opened the door wide enough to permit Inuyasha to carry Sesshoumaru straight through. The servant bowed slightly, and slid the door shut before leaving the two young lords alone.

Sesshoumaru's whines increased minutely in sound as he was laid down on the furs, his broken limb meeting some resistance as it slid against them. A gentle hand smoothed over the side of his face and along his neck as his body was shifted to a more comfortable position.

How he adored his Master. He hoped that this one would never send him away like the others before him. He hoped this Master would always be good, and kind to him. Keep him always at his side. He still did everything in his power to please his Master, and he knew without a doubt his efforts were paying off. His exceptional behavior seemed to please his Master and his family. Even playing with the children living in the castle made them all happy, and he had to admit that playing with them made him feel more at ease. He found immense joy in this one thing.

It had been so long since he had last known happiness, and he couldn't help but wonder when he had ever felt such an emotion. Certainly he had never been happy with his previous Masters. They had always abused him even when he obeyed. He knew they found some sort of sick pleasure in it, and he hated them for it. He at least knew he had never done anything to deserve this life. He knew this just as well as he knew he couldn't fight back. He had become what they had wanted him to be. The perfect little brood bitch. Sesshoumaru knew without a doubt he would lead no other life. Not even with this new Master.

Those gently, soothing hands were on him again as soon as his leg was placed in a more comfortable position. A soft sigh escaping him as he relaxed into the inviting furs of his Master's bed, and he felt them shift as the Master slid closer to him. Sesshoumaru eyes closed, those hands running along the length of his body, scratching his ears. It was all so heavenly. He wished it would never end. He wasn't aware just when he had fallen asleep, but he knew it had been bound to happen eventually with the soothing hands of his beloved Master touching him.

_-_

"Note to self. Stop forgetting that fresh water is icky." Ah yes. The child-like words of the great youkai with the awkward heritage. Maybe not great, but great enough to actually have some kind of following. She was known throughout the world as the Wanderer, and she had earned her title well. There were few places she had not been, but these places generally consisted of those high heat places like the desert. Those she could not venture into for long before she began to overheat. Such was the curse of a water youkai.

Not that Runa cared. Maybe there would be a time when she would be able to venture there, but for now she was content with the places she could go. It allowed her to meet nearly every type of youkai that had ever existed, and she was still amazed at the vast variety. It was nearly endless.

She smiled to herself as she walked along at the same steady pace she'd been going for several hours now, the long dual colored tail dragging along the ground behind her. It was far to heavy to completely suppress the entire thing, and would take far to much energy she didn't care to spend to do so anyways. Besides, it left the ground behind her relatively smooth. Even with most of it concealed it was still heavy enough to press rocks into the dirt almost completely. Small rocks anyways. It amused her greatly whenever she would look back to see what her tail had done to the ground.

Runa barely paid attention to her surroundings, and thus barely noticed what villages she passed. There had been a few instances where the human residents had rushed out at seeing her, brandishing farming tools at her. She ignored them all though as she just continued along. She made no move to attack, and even the way she carried herself gave them the revelation that she was not there to slaughter them mercilessly like another youkai might. Runa wasn't that type. She found humans far to amusing for such disgusting acts as to murder them without cause. Humans were stupid of course, but they provided endless amounts of entertainment.

Most of them anyways. It wasn't always the case with the more violent ones. She kept away from those types. The ones that killed needlessly. Raped women. Raided villages. She detested the cretins. The same went for youkai that mindlessly attacked humans without cause. Or even other youkai simply for the sake of it.

That wasn't to say that neither side of her own family was without such problems. It was common enough that they both attacked sharks or other types of sea youkai, but that was generally a territorial thing on their part. The sharks did tend to be a bit more violent than her own families, but most of that led back to their animal instincts. Their mortal cousins were often much the same way with other creatures of the deep.

She didn't know how long she'd been traveling, but by the position of the sun it had been several hours of walking since dawn. She'd set out probably an hour before the sun had risen, and gathered she had a few hours left until dusk fell upon her. Her pace was long, easy strides. Her oddly colored legs hidden beneath a swath of dark cloth easily carried her nearly a meter forward with each step. It was one benefit to her heritage. The humanoid form of one side was notoriously tall, and she had taken after them in that aspect. Along with the heavy tail still dragging behind her. Another lovely gift from the larger species of her family.

It was boring to walk. Mainly because she couldn't hunt along the way. Her tastes lay only in fish. Anything else completely repulsed her. She'd tried poultry once. Hadn't gone so well. She'd been ill for several days after that little incident, and since then she'd stayed as far away from land animals as possible.

She just hoped though that this fellow William that wanted her to meet had an ample supply of fish. She could only imagine the looks she would receive when she ate in front of them for the first time. Which would probably be in a few days. She'd gorged herself on fish shortly before coming to land, and even now she still felt full. Those fish had been delicious.

She was vaguely aware of the passage of time as she continued along the well-worn path to her destination somewhere inland. The directions the eagle had given her were simple to follow, and it was unlikely she'd become lost in her travels. Never had before. Though a common event was to be attacked by a roaming youkai. She was surprised it had yet to happen.

Of course as soon as the thought passed through her mind she heard a sound. Something was lingering in the bushes not fifty yards from where she walked.

Well there went that stroke of luck.

She ignored it for now as she simply kept walking onwards. If they wanted to attack then she would allow them the first move. If they were weak enough she would simply immobilize it, and keep going. Her dislike for confrontation rarely allowed her to kill an opponent. She would be forced, though, to defend herself in that way if it was the other type.

She sighed in annoyance as the noise grew louder, and she stopped in her tracks when a small youkai tumbled out of the bushes, rolled a few feet, and stopped. She stared. Black eyes wide with surprise.

It was just a little one. An adorable little one at that. She turned on her heel and approached the little one, wondering what he was doing out here all alone. Where were his parents?

"Are you lost, little one?"

The little youkai's head shot up to stare at her, eyes wide. "N-no," he stuttered fearfully.

"Where are your parents?"

He looked down, eyes filling immediately with tears. He didn't answer her. She didn't need one.

She reached down a gathered the sad little youkai into her arms, holding him in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry, little one."

She could hear his muffled heart wrenching sobs as he buried his face against her stomach and cried. Tears dampened her robes, but she didn't care. He needed to cry. It wasn't surprising that the little one wasn't try to fight his way out of her arms, but that was probably because his youki realized she wasn't a threat to him. No. She was much needed maternal figure at that moment, and she was what he needed right now as his grief overtook him.

"It's alright now, little one." She had seen the bruises and cuts on his face. Most likely gained from running from the ones that had slain his parents. She rose to her feet, and looked in the direction he had come. Blast it all that such a young one was left all on his own. From the looks of it the little one had barely reached fifty. In human years he looked to be only five or six. Much to young for any child to be out in the wild.

She sighed as she lifted the little one up higher, closer to her chest. He pressed his little face instead against her shoulder as she turned and began walking again. She could never keep the little one with her, but perhaps someone in the Lord's home she was going to visit would take him in and care for him. She couldn't very well leave him to die like this, for surely his pursuers would eventually find him, and kill him like they had done his parents.

She swore vehemently when not an hour later the little one's pursuers caught up to her. She eyed the two warily as she took a step back, cradling the little one protectively in her arms.

"Hand the kid over and we might not kill you," the more human looking one said.

Runa snorted. "Now why would I believe a low life creature such as yourself? You mindlessly slew this one's parents, and now you seek to do the same to him? I think not, foolish weakling."

He glared darkly at her, eyes flashing dangerously. "I'm warning you woman. Hand him over."

"You know not who you threaten, young one. Back down or I shall be forced into action."

He just laughed deeply at her words. "Fine. You can die with him!"

Runa sighed and shifted the child into one arm, resting him against her left hip. She felt tiny hands clutching her robes as the braided male lunged for her, pike held at the ready to strike. She eyed the item hovering at his ankles. Ah. So that was what allowed him to move through the air like that. Figures.

As he neared her, she withdrew the only physical weapon on her. A gilded dagger hidden deep within her robes. A priceless gift from her Grandmother on her Father's side. The pike moved to strike her, the dagger and blade of each met with a deafening clang. The male's eyes widened in surprised, and pushed harder upon his weapon to break her defense.

The dagger though, was an enchanted one. In such a way that it gave her the strength to defend herself from powerful attacks such as this. She didn't carry weapons of any other type because the dagger itself had its own spell of concealment already placed upon it. It took much work to imbue the same effect onto other weapons, and that was not a skill Runa possessed.

Not that she cared though. She was content with the dagger.

The pike pulled away, and he swung it again at another angle, this time to her left. Her right arm moved quickly to ward off the attack, knowing that it would have hit the little one had she moved to slow.

"I told you, young one. You know not whom you threaten."

He glared at her. "Manten! Help me out here damn it!"

"Right brother!"

The other lumbering fool moved in to attack, and Runa swore under her breath. She shoved the pike back, and jumped several feet away from Manten as he landed barely a foot from where she'd just been,

She was at a disadvantage with the child in her arm, and she didn't dare put him down for surely one of the two would go after him. She could not defend herself properly. Sure they had attacks hidden up their sleeves. She needed both of her hands to form a defense with her youkai magic, and she swore under her breath as she jumped back again, tail slapping against the dirt. She had no choice. She had to flee.

She lifted her heavy tail off the ground, slammed it down onto the hard ground, sending shock wave to the surrounding area around her. Mildly stunned from the sudden blow, Runa turned and fled from her attackers, long legs carrying her quickly across the ground.

Both had been touching the ground at the instant of her attack, and that had been the only reason they felt the effect of it. Behind her she could hear them cursing and swearing, and as she tucked the dagger back into her robes, tiny hands dug sharply into her skin. She pried them off, and shifted the little one into both arms as she put on a burst of speed.

She needed to get to the Lord's home as quickly as possible. She couldn't defend herself properly holding the little one, and two-on-one with her handicap would easily result in the loss of not only her life, but also the life of the little one she sought to protect.

She knew they were following her now, but she held the advantage. Her long legs gave her the ability to run fast, and she could use her tail by slamming it against the ground in such a way that would propel her several meters forward each time she did it.

The little one in her arms was crying still, face buried in her robes as he still clung to her. One of them she could handle, but the little bastards had ganged up on her. They would pay for that. That and the murder of the little one's parents.

Runa knew she was putting distance between them as she fled. They may think her a coward, but that would change when she could hand the child off to another for safe keeping until she could finish with them. A mountain range loomed ahead of her, and she knew she was close. Closer than she had thought.

Runa was relived to learn this, and another burst of speed came to her when she spotted the castle. Her feet easily found the path leading up to the main gate, and as she drew closer she ignored the calls coming from the guards ahead to identify herself.

Instead she demanded they summon William.

The guards called out for their Lord to be summoned, and as Runa passed the guards and entered the courtyard, both William and the Lord were exiting the castle. She pried small hands from her robes, tossed the child towards them before she pivoted on her heel, and sprinted back out. She had troublemakers to deal with.

_-_

Touga and William had immediately gone out to see what was going on, and golden orbs widened when a little kitsune child was suddenly being thrown at them. He had no choice but to catch the kit, and watch as the woman whom thrown him turned quickly and ran back out through gates without so much as word.

At his side, William was staring after her.

"That," he said. "That was Runa."

Touga stared at him as he cradled the whimpering kit in his arms. "What?"

William just stared. "That was Runa. Something must be going on for her to have run in like that, and then suddenly leave. She must have a reason." His head turned to look at the crying child in Touga's arms. "My guess is someone was after this one, and she protected him. I doubt she would have wanted to put him down."

Touga looked down at the little red headed kitsune crying in his arms. "You may be right, but I don't know for sure. I'm not sure this one is coherent enough to speak just yet."

William looked at the kitsune and nodded. "I'd assume so. Something terrible must have happened, though I wonder how she came upon him."

Touga sighed and looked to his guards, undecided whether or not he should send someone to aid her. His warriors may not be enough. Instead he handed the child over to William.

"I want to know what this is about," he said as he moved to follow.

William simply nodded. "I understand. I'll inform your mate, shall I?"

"Please do."

William nodded once more, and watched as the Lord of Western Lands took off after Runa, followed by a small contingent of armed warriors.

Touga followed quickly behind the female youkai William had said was Runa. It wasn't every day a child was brought to his home, and he wanted to find out the reason for it.

He arrived soon enough to find the engagement between three youkai. One a female, and the other two he recognized easily as the infamous Thunder Brothers of the Lightening Clan. He should have figured as much it was them.

Touga and his warriors slowed to watch the battle impressed that Runa was fending them off with only a dagger and basic youkai magic. She was toying with them. He was sure of that.

"I told you," he heard the female youkai said. "You should have backed down."

"You bitch!" the one with hair shouted as he lunged for her again.

"Give up now and I will spare your miserable lives," Runa snapped.

"Hiten!" Manten shouted at his elder brother.

"Shut up!" Hiten snarled as he swung his pike at the female again.

The dagger in Runa's hand lifted to block the blow, and she forced herself back away from it as he hands moved to form a seal. One Touga recognized as a binding spell of some type. He never had been to familiar with youkai magic, and Touga had had endless amounts of trouble with it when tutors had tried to teach him as a pup.

Runa was amazing though, and he and his warriors watched in wonder and lines of transparent, glowing script flew from her hands, and swirled around Hiten, effectively freezing his movements. The elder Raijuu Youkai howled his fury as he attempted futilely to break free of her spell. His struggles had no effect as the spell cemented in place, and prevented the youkai from escaping its grasp.

A self-satisfied smirk formed on Runa's lips as she repeated the action towards the younger brother.

"I grow weary of this game," she said.

Touga wondered though how the female knew his native language, and he guessed though that perhaps she possessed a natural talent for learning tongues of all sorts. She was known to travel widely as it was.

A similar howl of fury escaped the younger brother as she bound him with her spell, one of the three hairs a top his head suddenly pulling out, and fluttering uselessly to the ground. An enraged howl escaped him, and he struggled fiercely to free himself. Just as his brother, the attempt was futile. They were bound. Unable to move.

Runa stepped back to admire her work. "I told you to give up, did I not?"

The brothers snarled at her.

"Now then. What should I do with you two, hm? Should I kill you like you were going to do to me? What say you, Lord of the Western Lands?"

The two brothers heads turned to stare at the white haired youkai as he approached.

"These two have killed on your lands. Innocents, my lord. It is to my understanding they mercilessly slaughtered the little one's parents. The proof lies in the pelt wrapped around that one's waist." Her hand lifted to indicate Manten.

"Hm. They will be punished for their crimes. Perhaps a lengthy servitude. I do not wish to kill more."

Runa smiled. "A fine choice, my lord. Though I suggest we seal their youki before I release them. Know you of anyone with this ability? I cannot do such myself."

Touga nodded. "I believe I may know of a human priest with such an ability. He may restrict their access to their youki, but not hinder them so greatly as was done to another."

Runa nodded her understanding. "Ah yes. The reason I am here as per your request. That I believe should be attended to soon."

Touga nodded, and looked to the brothers. "Will the spell affect my warriors?"

"Not at all, my lord. Feel free to touch them all you like. The binding spell prevents them from moving or accessing their youki to free themselves. I wish I did, but I have no way of altering this spell to bind only their youki. Only this I can do."

Touga nodded once more. "I understand. Bring them along. They need punishing." Touga's warriors smirked at the two Thunder Brothers as one divested them of all their weapons, two others their armor, and fourth, a kitsune, carefully removed the pelt from around the bald one's waist. Touga watched as the kitsune folded the pelt carefully, and held it cradled to his chest. Perhaps this one had been kin to him. Perhaps not, and it was simply respect for the dead.

Touga signaled them to go on ahead back to the castle with their prisoners as he lingered behind to speak with Runa.

"Your son is precious to you," Runa said as she walked beside him.

"Yes. We were devastated when he was lost to us for all those years. He is no longer the same child I knew."

"Understandable. The poor dear, I will do everything I can to aid him."

"Thank you," Touga said.

Runa waved it off. "Do not thank me just yet. I make no promises on my abilities. I may not be able to help him at all. Only when I have seen it for myself will I know."

Touga nodded. "I understand than. I just hope there is something you can do for him."

Runa smiled faintly as they walked the road up to the castle gates.

"I'm curious about something though."

Runa looked to him. "Ask away."

"Forgive me for asking, but what exactly is your heritage?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "I've been asked that so many times. It's a highly unusual pairing, but Father is an Orca and Mother is a dolphin."

Touga blinked. "That **is** unusual. I always thought those two races did not like one another."

"You're right. They don't. But my parents are another matter entirely. They somehow managed to find love in each other, and though it goes against the ways of both families their union was blessed. As far as I know I am the only child born of their mating. I left when I was old enough to venture out on my own. Always have been possessed by wanderlust. I could never stay somewhere for long because I grow easily bored."

A small smile graced Touga's lips. "I was like that in my younger days. Can't say my father was too pleased with me about that."

Runa chuckled at that.

"I did meet Izayoi that way though."

"Izayoi?" Runa queried, eying the youkai lord walking beside her.

"Inuyasha, my youngest son's, mother. She was from China."

"Ah. I see. Did you ever go far?"

Touga shook his head. "I did not. I stayed along a main road for most of my travels before I turned back to return home. When my mother passed I was summoned home, and my father handed everything off to me. He said he had no wish to rule without her by his side."

"Ah," Runa replied. "I imagine I could see why. If they ruled together for so long it may have been unusual to do it alone."

Touga nodded. "My father never said as much, but we suspect that was it. Now though he lives in the south with my siblings."

"You have siblings?" Runa inquired.

"Two brothers. One elder. One younger."

"May I ask why your Father chose you and not the elder?"

"According to him I have a better sense of politics. My brother and I are evenly matched as warriors, but I am more suited to dealing with other nobles. He has quite a short temper."

Runa chuckled softly. "Ah yes. I can understand that."

Touga shrugged as they passed through the gates into the vast courtyard, heading for the main entrance to the castle within. William and Tsukihana greeted them as they stepped inside, the little kitsune in William's arms struggling to get back to Runa when he lifted his head and noticed her there.

Runa smiled and took the little red head into her arms, cradling him against herself as he buried his face in her shoulder once more.

"Seems he's taken a liking to you," William teased.

Runa smirked at him. "That or he knows that birds are evil."

William looked at her in mock hurt, and hand lifting to his chest. "You wound me!"

"I do more than that." Runa snickered, and William laughed. "It's good to see you my friend."

William nodded. "Aye. You should visit soon. My mate misses you."

"Is that all? Only your mate? Well don't I feel loved."

"Oh don't be like that," William said. "You know the little ones miss you, too."

"Well. At least the important ones miss me. I suppose I will visit next time I pass by. Now then!" Runa said, changing the subject, and turning to face the Lord and his Lady to formerly introduce herself.

"I am Runa the Wanderer. I am sure William has told you some things about me, but perhaps not nearly enough. As I have said before I can make no promises in what I can aid you with. I am familiar with spells of sealing and binding, but my talents do not lie in releasing many of these spells, as that has never been my field. What little I do know is that a powerful spell has been placed upon your eldest son, and I may be able to identify it if I can get a good look at it and him.

"So I suggest we begin this as soon as possible. If I am able to help in some way it may take me some time to make preparations to do what I can for him."

Touga and Tsukihana nodded. "Of course. This way then. I believe they may be in Inuyasha's room," Tsukihana said.

Runa nodded and followed behind the Lord and Lady, the little kitsune still cradled in her arms. She couldn't help herself as William walked beside her, and she stuck her foot just enough in front of him. William gave an indignant squawk as he tumbled to the floor, cursing colorfully. Runa could help but burst with laughter as Touga and Tsukihana turned to see what was happening. The sea dweller was snickering as William pulled himself up from the floor, scowling at her.

"I thought you would have learned by now."

"I thought you would have grown up by now," he shot back.

Runa grinned. "You thought wrong, my dear. You're far to trusting of me."

William snorted. "Apparently so. Perhaps I should walk behind you. Walking ahead will cause you to step on my shoes."

Runa smiled. "That it will my avian friend. You know me too well. Now then, let's continue on shall we? I feel William may grow belligerent with me if I continue my games with him. He always was a spoil sport about all that."

Touga and Tsukihana simply nodded as they turned and continued on, leading them through the halls to their youngest son's room. A gentle knock against the wooden frame easily caught the younger youkai's attention when they heard him call for them to enter. As the door slid open, Touga was surprised to see Sesshoumaru on Inuyasha's bed with a splint on one of his legs. How had his eldest been injured? Inuyasha's golden gaze followed his father's to the wounded limb, and he quickly explained Sesshoumaru's little tumble in the gardens.

Touga smiled warmly and approached the bed, kneeling down beside his eldest, and reaching out to stroke his head. Sesshoumaru pressed his head up into that gentle hand, and Touga scratched behind his long, soft ears. Tsukihana sat beside him on the bed, legs folded to one side on the floor in front of her.

At the door Runa stood silently watching them, William beside her. It wasn't often either of them were witness to such a tender family moment, and neither wanted to interrupt that just yet. Couldn't say the same for the little kitsune in Runa's arms. She laughed softly when the little one whimpered from hunger, and looked down as green eyes turned up to her face. She smiled at the little kitsune and lifted him higher in her arms.

"Hungry?"

The little one nodded. He was starving.

"Hm? I didn't hear you."

The kitsune pouted at her, and forced himself to speak. "Y-yes."

"Ah! That's what I thought you said. Well then. I suppose someone should get you food, hm?"

He nodded again.

Runa looked to the family. "Inuyasha," she said, eying the furry-eared youkai sitting closest to the animal on the bed.

Golden eyes shot to her in surprise. He'd never met her before. How did she know his name?

Runa smiled and tilted her head in the direction of his father. "Do me a favor and take this one to get food?"

Inuyasha eyed the little kitsune in her arms, and sighed. "Alright." He looked down at his brother before he rose from the floor to take the kitsune from the female's arms. The little kitsune went willingly from one to the other at the promise of a meal, and Inuyasha reluctantly left the room.

Runa's attention turned then to Sesshoumaru. "If the rest of you wouldn't mind? An evaluation is easier done alone."

Touga and Tsukihana looked down at their eldest son before they pushed themselves to their feet, bowed to Runa, and left the bedroom. William trailed along behind them, sliding the door shut as he went out.

She turned to look at Sesshoumaru, and slowly approached the bed. She knelt on the floor in front of him, legs tucked underneath her. Golden eyes look warily up at her, the white body they belonged to trembling in fear. Runa sighed and shifted her body, turning around to stretch her legs out on the floor, and lean back with her elbows on the bed. Completely ignoring Sesshoumaru for the time being, she just lay there, thinking about the spell upon him. She could sense the magic coming from the collar, and there was something clearly sinister about it. Something dark, and foreboding. For the situation this did not bode well. She would certainly have her work cut out for her if she was do anything about it.

Behind her Sesshoumaru's shaking had yet to cease, and still she ignored him. She would let him make the first move, and in the mean time she would concentrate on the spell. Work out the deep layers that constructed it. She knew she would be able to identify them, but of all the layers there were few that could be dispelled by her own abilities. At least one of the barriers she would be able to destroy completely, and that was an important one. His human speech. It would give him and his family the chance to connect, as they had not been able to in years. Now all he had was animal, and his family had not delved deep enough to get to that level of speech.

That though was easy for Runa. Most days she was surrounded by animals, and had long since learned to open herself up to her surroundings. To simply listen to the voices of those who could not speak. Not in the way she was used to.

She could hear his fear. He hid nothing from her. He could hide nothing from her because he had no idea she could even hear him.

Sesshoumaru whimpered softly as he watched this strange youkai. He didn't understand why he'd been left here alone with her. Was she going to take him away? He didn't want that.

Runa sighed softly. _"Lay your fears aside, young one. I am not here to take you away."_

Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise. _"W-what?"_

Runa rolled onto her stomach, folding her arms on the bed, and resting her chin on them as she watched him.

"_I am not here to take you away. I am here to help you."_

"_I... I don't understand. How are you doing this?"_

"_Hm? Oh! The talking? I've learned over the years how to open my mind to my surroundings. I am constantly surrounded by those without voice, and the silence becomes hard on those who spend most of their life alone. I hear your voice now just as easily as I hear the voices of your parents, and your brother."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I wouldn't dare to think so. You've spent a great portion of your life in slavery, but you're safe now. You should know that. Your family wants only to give you what you have been denied."_

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to look at her, his head on the bed between his paws. _"What do you mean?"_

Runa smiled at him. _"I want to give you a connection to them. I want to give you back your voice. I've been going through the layers of spells infused in the o-fuda, and I may remove the barrier that restricts your voice. You will be able to speak with your family again, and the hope is that they can begin to help you heal."_

Sesshoumaru's head lifted from the bed to stare at her. _"I don't understand. How?"_

Runa shrugged. _"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you its just one of my abilities. I've been training for years in the way of youkai magic, and even now I am nowhere near an expert. If I were I'd be able to remove that collar completely, but I cannot. The extent of my abilities reaches to binding spells, some sealing spells, and a list various minor spells."_

Runa pushed herself up onto her knees, and sat back on her legs to look down at the inu. _"I hope you will understand what this means."_

Sesshoumaru sighed. Did he want this? Did he want to do this? If they were telling him the truth then maybe this was his family. Maybe he had finally found someone that wouldn't hurt him. And maybe. Just maybe. He would no longer suffer.

Runa smiled at him. _"If you'll let me I'd like to get a closer look at the collar."_

Sesshoumaru hesitated before nodding slowly his consent. Runa smiled and crawled forward onto the bed next to him, settling down as he lifted his head up. Runa's hands were gentle as she twisted herself to look at the collar around his neck, her fingers digging into his fur, and underneath to see how tight it was. She frowned when she could barely get her second finger underneath.

"_It seems I'll need to find a way to loosen this. If I had to guess, would I be correct in assuming you have trouble breathing sometimes?"_

Sesshoumaru nodded. _"Yes."_

Runa sighed and nodded. "_Understandable. I won't be able to remove it as I'd like to, but I should be able to loosen it for you."_

Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze. _"Thank you."_

Runa smiled and lifted her hand to pat his head. _"Think nothing of it dear. Though the person you should be thanking is William. If it weren't for him you wouldn't be home now, and I wouldn't be here helping you now."_

Sesshoumaru nodded. _"I,"_ he said. _"I will." _Sesshoumaru could still hardly believe the things he'd been told since arriving here in this place. This wonderful place where everyone was always so kind to him. So caring. So loving. He hadn't ever had anyone be so kind to him. All he'd never know was the hatred his Master's felt for him. The torture. The beatings. He had never known the kindness they showed him here. He didn't want to lose that. He was happy here. He couldn't admit it, but he loved this place. He loved everyone in this place.

Runa smiled. _"That's what I like to hear. Now then. I'd like to say I could, but I can't begin straight away. I have a few things to collect, and preparations to do before I can begin undoing that part of the spell. I advise you to rest as much as possible. Trust me when I say you'll need it."_

Sesshoumaru nodded at her. _"I. Yes. I understand."_

Runa smiled, pat his head one final time, and rose to her feet. She watched as Sesshoumaru rolled onto his side, golden eyes closing. She turned away to leave the room as he began to drift off to sleep. She glanced back only briefly as she slid the door open silently, and slipped out in time to see Inuyasha coming back to his room with the little kitsune still in his arms.

She stopped him as she slid it shut. "I've examined the layers of the spell," she began, "and I believe I can give him his voice back."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You're sure?"

"Quite positive. The entire spell is far to complex for me to undo on my own, but I am fairly sure I can do this. It may take me a few days to make my preparations so I suggest you let him sleep as much as possible. After his leg is healed I'll begin. I don't want that to get in the way of what I need to do. I also hope I shouldn't have to warn you about a certain upcoming period."

Inuyasha shook his head quickly. "No! No I won't forget. I wouldn't do anything to him in this state."

Runa smiled. "We can only be sure of that if he stays away from you and any others during this time. If I may be so bold I would suggest I take him into my care for the time being. He is not at risk with me around, and none here would be influenced by my own cycle. I can protect him from any that would dare approach him. Yourself included. I know you have told me you would not, but you know as well I that heat cycles get the best of males most times. You have no way of insuring his safety in this."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded his assent. "I understand perfectly. If that's what needs to be done, then that's what we'll do. I wouldn't want to risk impregnating him."

Runa nodded. "Yes. I'm sure your Father will agree to this, and I assure you he will be perfectly safe in my hands."

Inuyasha sighed. "Thank you." His attention shifted when the kitsune wiggled in his arms. "What about him?"

"Ah yes. The little one I rescued. I had meant to ask your Father to find someone, but I need someone to take him in. I admit I am not a capable parent for land creatures. It would be impossible for me to take him as my own."

Inuyasha watched as the kitsune turned his head to look at her before looking up at Inuyasha.

"Is it safe to assume your Father has told you what happened to his parents?" Inuyasha nodded. "Then you'll understand that he needs someone to care for him."

"I'll do it," Inuyasha said, moving his head to ruffle red hair. "I'll take care of him. Other than the guards I don't know any other kitsune, and their lives are too busy to take care of him. I mean, you said he needs someone, and I can do that. Sesshoumaru won't mind."

Runa nodded. "Alright then. I leave the little one in your hands."

"Shippou," a small voice said, and both looked to the kitsune. "My name. My name is Shippou."

Runa smiled and extended her hand to him. "It's good to meet you Shippou," she said as a small hand settled in her own. "I am Runa."

Shippou offered her a small smile as he withdrew his hand and settled against Inuyasha. He liked the female that had rescued him, and he liked the inu youkai holding him now. The inu may not be his father, but he felt he could trust him to take care of him. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. Small stomach full, his exhaustion was finally taking over him. Days of running had completely worn him out, and the delicious meal sent him over the edge.

Runa smiled. "I will see you again when I have finished my preparations." With that Runa bowed, and left the young lord and his new ward.

The coming days would bring them a sliver of hope.

**TBC...**

**Chapter word count: 11,124  
Story word count: 40,978**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title**: When Darkness Falls  
**Author**: Dying Dreams  
**Fandom**: Inuyasha  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Dream**: I has betas now. I just forgot to mention it last chapter. Offer stands though if anyone else would like to do it. n-n  
**Sesshoumaru**: I detest you.  
**Dream**: I know you do. Sesshy-kins.  
**Sesshoumaru**: Do not call this Sesshoumaru Sesshy-kins!  
**Dream**: I will call this Sesshy-kins whatever the hell I want. Sesshy-kins!  
**Sesshoumaru**: Why do you insist on torturing me?  
**Dream**: Because I love you ever so much.  
**Inuyasha**:-Snickers- Sesshy-kins. -Falls over laughing-  
**Dream**: Well your brother seems to enjoy it.  
**Sesshoumaru**: Inuyasha is a foolish little worm. I shall kill him here and now. -Draws Bakusaiga-  
**Inuyasha: -**Can't stop laughing even at the threat of imminent death-  
**Dream**: Now now, Sesshy-kins. Let's calm down, okay?  
**Sesshoumaru**: I will not allow either of you to call me such a horrid name!  
**Dream**: Sesshy-kins. Who rammed Tokijin up your ass?  
**Sesshoumaru**: ... -Glares at Dream- I shall kill you one day. -Leaves to sulk-  
**Inuyasha**: -Still rolling on the ground laughing-  
**Dream**: -Kicks Inuyasha- You can stop now. Successfully chased him off. He might be going to either sulk about this, or be angry about what I'm going to do to him in this chapter.  
**Inuyasha**: -Sighs- Should I go find him?  
**Dream: **Best to leave him alone for now.  
**Inuyasha**:Fine.  
**Dream**: Onto the story!

_**FF**_

**YaoiHellian**: xD Well I'm glad you're enjoying it. **ash2009**: x3 Good to know you do. **Dragon77**: I'm sure everyone else is feeling that way about now, eh? **Call Me Cyrus**: She induces the urge to stab her repeatedly with a spoon. Meh. It happens. Just like I randomly leave out words. X3 Shippou is absolutely adorable. I just had to bring him in, and I figured I could do it along the same way he was brought in the series. Obviously not exactly the same, but still with the general idea that they were after him to kill him. I figure it'll be more fun to torment Hiten and Manten rather than killing them, too. x3 Sesshoumaru is **everyone's'** favorite character. Or should be anyways. Cause what's not to love? **Darkshadowarchfiend**: Glad you're enjoying it. **Sess101**: n-n Good to know you do. Well considering the basic plot of the story and how I'm writing it, it has to go nice and slow like this. Else it might implode. Sesshoumaru won't be returned to that form for a long time to come. A little extra bit of torment, and simply that this is just how it's working out so far. ;3 Enjoy the chapter. _**A**__**FF**_ **Nikkie23534**: Yeah? Well that's good. **Kuragari**: I love him playing fetch, too, because it gives us a chance to see how drastically different things made him. I mean aside from his major fear of pretty much everything his personality was bound to have changed because of what happened, and this, though different, is just an example of how he's changed from what he used to be. Working Shippou happened randomly. None of that was actually planned out, and it didn't come in until I had Runa traveling. Of course I could just keep letting her go without having some kind of confrontation, and the Shippou thing worked wonderfully. I'm interest to see how things go as well. xD

**Werewolf Mistress**: Glad you like it. n-n If I remember to I will.

**Maria Sesshoumaru**: I think everybody is wishing them happiness by now. I'm sure it will be long. I've got a long way to go still with Sesshoumaru's slavery. ;3 Awh thank you. N-n

**tolani**: Glad you like it. Enjoy the chapter.

**Sabriel**: I had fun research to do before this chapter could come out. What with having to find some nifty torture devices I could use on our poor little Sesshy-kins. Enjoy the chapter.

**Kerbear**: Glad you think so. Can't say that I have read it though.

_**MM**_

**Snowfall**: An interesting character deserving interesting heritage. Always a plus saving little foxes, eh? The thing about talking to Sesshoumaru though certainly is plausible. After all she is youkai, and unlike most from either side of her family she does spend the vast majority of her time alone. Silence makes you feel lonely after a time, and that works out anyways. Wouldn't you? I mean hell after being nothing but a breeding bitch for about one hundred forty years do you really think Inuyasha would want to make himself out to be like the bastards that mistreated Sesshoumaru by doing what they did to him? Hell no. Thus Runa steps in to save the day. Wooh.

It was, wasn't it? It gives him this whole new side no one ever would have seen before. I had to injure him. Had to do it because it drives it home hard that Sesshoumaru is that defenseless, and unable to properly defend himself from almost everything. Ah yes. The whining. I'm just making him more pathetic every time aren't I? Can't be helped. -Pets Sesshy-kins-

I think everyone is hoping that, but we'll see how things go next chapter. Yup. No bath time for Sesshoumaru. I'm not so sure it would have scared him, maybe made him a little curious. Bath time for him previously consisted only of near freezing water being throw on him by the bucket full. A warm bath would be an entirely different experience.

Yeah pretty much. I've imagined it that underneath all that fur his ribs and hip bones are practically pushing through his skin. They aren't of course, but his 'Masters' were so cruel that they did starve him and fed him only enough to keep him alive. Now imagine being in that condition for almost the entire time he spent as a pet and you'll realize that that one pound is an amazing feat considering how often he was fed and again how little he was actually given at those times. Of course he's not like normal dogs so his weight gain will be slower than theirs is simply because of the fact that he was starved as he was. That and he was never given the opportunity to even scavenge for food, or hunt for small rodents that could have offered him at least some nutrition. Aside from the times he was pregnant though that's what he went through.

Should be. William is at least over a thousand years old so he's seen enough changes in human fashion to be allowed to make as much fun of it as he wishes. You'll see that Runa can be quite immature at times. Tripping him is just a favorite past time. Ah yes. Couldn't have her able to eat just anything you know. Loads and loads of fishes will have to be brought in frequently for whenever she eats. Muahahahaha. xD

Inuyasha loves his brother. What else is there to say to that? Beating each other bloody is totally a typical brother thing.

Well I'm glad you thought so. I wasn't so sure about some parts, but I decided to simply leave them as they are. Yeah I actually catch most of my errors anyways, but having a beta means I can have someone else do my work for me. I used to go back and read chapters a few times over just to make sure I got everything. Not anymore though. xD I've actually got a beta now. Last chapter was the first one she worked on for me.

**Buzzk97**: Ha! Yeah right. I love this far too much to let it die. I had writer's block for awhile so yeah. x3 I admit I did adore the name. The more help I have the happier I am. Yes he is a full demon. I'm pretty sure I mentioned it earlier, but the ears have something to do with his mother's side of the family. I have said in earlier chapters that he had them if I'm not mistaken. I could not in all honesty leave Shippou out. As big of a brat as he is I still love the little brat, and to make him Inuyasha's ward is simply the icing on the cake. I couldn't very well give him to someone else if I were to bring him in.

**Warnings**: Sesshoumaru receives the first of many severe beatings, and something else that's not so nice.  
**Disclaimer**: It's a shame because I still don't own it. And if I did, you can bet your asses that I would have killed Kagome early on, and then demand that people stop trying to ruin Sesshoumaru's name by pairing him with the whore of doom in the abominations they call fan fiction. I hate the bitch. I don't think I'll ever finish my first Inuyasha story now because of my dislike for her. Ah well.

**Chapter 6  
**_- - - - - - - - - -_

Several days had passed before he would see his Master again. he had been fed once about three days ago. He could not exactly tell how many days had passed since he had been confined. Little light came into the detestable little shed, and telling the time of day was an increasingly difficult task. Lack of food, movement, and proper rest was making his body weak. He was sure by now the only thing holding him up were the straps of leather under his body. Without them he would be a crumpled mass of fur on the dirty ground. The rats had at least stopped chewing on his fur, and only now it was the insects bugging him.

One of his ears was bringing him so much pain now. The flies had torn away the fur, and eaten through the skin. He would shake his head violently to dislodge them, but they would return within seconds to continue their little feast. His whines of pain and discomfort went ignored until the last day of confinement.

The light suddenly shining in his eyes blinded him momentarily, and his eyes snapped shut. He felt hard hands suddenly all over them, another wrapping a bandage around the wound on his ear to stop the flies from getting to it any longer. He collapsed almost immediately as soon as the straps of leather holding him up were removed, sides heaving rapidly.

"Get up," a voice snarled at him.

Sesshoumaru struggled to rise. His body quivered, and as he slowly pushed his front legs up they suddenly collapsed, sending him straight back to the ground. His legs were to sore for him to be able to use them at the moment. He could not walk. Not on his own anyways. Probably not at all for now. It was just too much for him to handle.

He knew he was losing weight though. Had been ever since he had first been captured. The stress and lack of food was making his already weak body weaker, and as he saw it things were not likely to change any time soon.

There was still that dying hope inside of him that his Father would come to his rescue. Take him away from these cruel bastards that sought to use him for their own game. He hated them. He hated them all, and one day he would kill them. He would get his chance, and when that day came he would slaughter them all mercilessly.

"I said get up!" the voice said, kicking him hard in the side.

Sesshoumaru yelped in pain. Could the damned fool not see he could not do as he wanted? Could he not see just how weak his body was? Idiots all of them! Sesshoumaru cursed them in his mind, wishing to do nothing more than tear these bastards limb from limb, and escape this accursed place. Another yelp escaped him when he was suddenly flipped onto his back, and dragged unceremoniously from the shed by his hind legs. He struggled weakly to pull his legs free, but he knew he would be unable to do so. Still he fought to free himself. Jerking the limbs uselessly. The bastard had the nerve to laugh at him. At him! Sesshoumaru! Son of the great Inu no Taisho! One of the most feared youkai in all of Japan!

It was obvious to him that even though they knew this they did not care. They felt confident that they would never be found by the powerful inu. They were safe from him. Their scent trails all but gone. If Sesshoumaru could not escape on his own then what hope was there that his beloved Father would come to his aid?

He was doomed. He would not accept it, but his fate had been sealed. He would never see his family again. If they continued to destroy his body like this then he would never return home. He would never be able to. He would be dead before that chance ever came to him.

There was no doubt in his mind that if he could he would be crying at that moment. It was all becoming so painfully obvious to him. He was lost to his family. He would become nothing but memory. It terrified him that he would die alone at the hands of some cruel bastard.

He would never see his Father again, nor his Mother. Not even his beloved little brother, Inuyasha. The arrogant little whelp he truly did care for even if he was always insulting him. He had never meant it. Never. It was just a game. He loved his brother, as any brother should. Inuyasha would never know that. There was no chance of that not now.

Sesshoumaru cried out in pain as his head thumped against a hard,wooden stair. That was wonderful. Now he was being dragged up the stairs. He struggled weakly to get his legs under himself to stop the immense pain to his head. Kami it hurt so much! Sesshoumaru whined in pain as his head thumped against the last stair, and he was dragged across the wooden floor.

He knew Urai was not pleased with him, but he did not care. He wanted the bastard to know how much he hated him. If that meant committing such childish acts as peeing on the floor then so be it. He would do whatever it took to get his message across to the bastard. Consequences be damned. His only wish was that they would just kill him, and be done with it.

He hated to think that the remainder of his miserable life would be spent like this. As a pet. A breeding bitch. He was lower than low, and he knew it. He refused to accept it, but he knew there was little to no chance of his escape. Not with his youki suppressed as it was.

His sides heaved when his legs were finally released, thudding uselessly on the wooden floor. He did not bother to move. Did not even bother to look up when he heard the bastard walking away. He was not listening even as the footsteps of his cruel master drew near to where his tired body lay. It hurt far too much to care. His head was throbbing, and he was severely disoriented from the sharp throbbing pain stabbing his skull.

Sesshoumaru did not feel the sharp yank to his long tail, or when smooth hands tugged harshly at his drooping ears. He was lost in his miserable thoughts, consumed by the pain still racing through his body.

Urai huffed in annoyance as he looked down at his precious little pet. The damn thing should be groveling at his feet, not lying uselessly on the floor. Scowling, he crouched beside the white inu's head. Tugging harshly on his tail hadn't worked, and neither had tugging on the ears. Either the little shit was ignoring him, or he had not felt it.

Muttering something under his breath he rose up, and kicked the little bastard with a booted foot hard in the stomach. A pleased smile came to his lips when his pet yelped in pain at the brutal blow. He proceeded to whine pitifully, golden eyes slitting open to look up at his Master.

Sesshoumaru swore that one day he would kill the bastard tormenting him so. He did not care if he angered he youkai, but he did not care to be punished for being the way he was. The son of a Daiyoukai did not submit so easily to some egotistical, maniacal psycho. No chance in hell. If he was not so weak he would be ripping his throat out by now.

Urai paced back and forth, further mumbling to himself and taking occasional glances at the pathetic beast on his floor. He knew he would have to do more to break the little bastard. He would not stand for his pet's rebelliousness for much longer. Beatings were certainly in order and most definitely more sessions in the dark shed outside. His pet would learn to become docile, and submit to his will completely. It could be no other way than this, especially if he planned to breed his little pet in about a decade or so.

Although, the prospect of taking him now certainly seemed to become a better idea as time passed. It would certainly give him some control over the little bastard. The thought immensely pleased Urai, and he stopped in his pacing to look down upon his pet with a wicked smile on his lips. Oh yes. A little sexual pleasure was in order. At the thought of taking the once powerful inugami he could feel himself hardening.

Sesshoumaru would have to be a little stronger to handle it though, or he would risk killing his recently acquired acquisition. He simply could not have that. Not before he had his own little army of half inugami. The pet would be fed decently, and allowed rest in order to regain a little of his strength before Urai exerted his power over him. The idea of taking his pet immensely thrilled him, and he could not wait.

As Sesshoumaru's nose scrunched up there was no doubt that the inugami had caught the scent of his arousal. Not that it mattered at all anyways. He would scent it again in a few days time when Urai decided to lay claim to his beautiful little pet. He knew for a fact the inugami was virgin, and he delighted in that he would be his first. Oh he could not wait.

He turned to a waiting servant, and instructed him that Sesshoumaru was to be fed decently for the next few days and allowed rest. Without a doubt the servant had also scented his Lord's arousal, and could easily put the pieces together in order to understand his plans. The elder youkai knew what the young Lord had planned for his precious little pet.

"Of course, my Lord," he said malevolently as he approached the unmoving inu still lying on the ground.

Urai just watched with disinterest as the chain around his pet's neck was jerked harshly upwards, pulling the reluctant creature onto its feet despite his earlier failure to walk on his own.

Sesshoumaru struggled to get his feet under his body, claws scrabbling on the wooden floor for purchase to get his body up. A nearly impossible feat, he managed to get wobbly legs underneath himself, and shaking terribly he managed to stumble after the servant, tripping over himself as he followed along behind as best as he could manage given his condition. His body ached in places he had not even known existed before his punishment.

Such was the horror of his unforeseen fate.

His movements were hard and sluggish as he trailed behind the servant, body swaying, his legs nearly tangling together, his feet moving sideways every few feet, nearly sending him into the wall several times. It was a horrible thing to have to be like this. So weak he could barely stand, and at the mercy of a mere servant. Being dragged along like some pet.

Although he would never admit it, but that is what he was. He knew this, but he would not accept it. He would never accept it. He was not some lowly creature to be owned. He was far better than that. He was the eldest son of a powerful Daiyoukai. He would submit to no one. Not now. Not ever.

He would not shame himself or his family by giving in. He would fight them every step of the way until he was either dead, or had lost every last shred of his sanity. Whichever happened to come first. He prayed death took him before anything else.

Well, if his family could not find him before then. He was losing hope. It had been too long, and his hope that they would find him was dwindling away to nothing. He was scared that he would never see them again. Never feel his great Father's comforting arms around himself, or his annoying brother's grating voice. Never would he hear his dearly beloved Mother's voice again. A mother who loved him unconditionally with everything she was.

His life was taking turns it never should, and he was admittedly terrified of what the future held for him.

His body jerked forward at the sharp tug to the chain around his neck, and he did not even try to stop the yelp that came from his mouth. He would have growled if not for the threat of imminent pain to himself, and he was not sure how well he would hold up to more of it at the moment. Even if he did want to die.

It was far from an honorable death by his families' standards or even his own, but he knew it would be better to perish long before anything could happen to him.

He eyed the servant dragging him along the hallways, trying to think of some way he could escape this place alive. He had no delusions of finding a way home. Not like this. He was still far to weak for that, but that distant hope remained that he could find a place to hide himself away until he could find enough strength to get to a sea port and stow himself away on a ship bound for his homeland. It was the only thing he could really hold onto that still gave him the slightest bit of hope.

He was relieved when the sharp jerking finally stopped, and he was shoved into a darkened room. He could see faint rays of thin light shining through the cracks in the boarded windows. Golden eyes widened when he felt the chain being removed from his neck, and he stared suspiciously up at the servant.

This was new, slightly welcome to be free of the chain, but new none the less. There had to be a reason for this, and whatever it was he had a bad feeling about. His future was bleak, and this sudden turn of events set him further on edge. His Master was cruel bastard, and surely now was playing tricks with his mind. Giving him a false sense of security, and Sesshoumaru surely knew that things would not turn out good for him in the end.

He could not even begin to think what good could possibly come from this, and he could only hope it was not the terrible images playing through his mind at the moment. Some of them were a bit bloody and gruesome, but considering his track record so far it was not entirely implausible for any of the proposed scenarios to take place.

He was most definitely not looking forward to what was to come.

A growl passed through gritted teeth as the servant nudged him to move towards the old looking futon, crammed into one corner of the dark room. Struggling from his weakness and limping along, he collapsed onto the thin thing when he finally reached it, curling his body into as tight a ball as possible.

He growled again when the servant smirked down at him.

"Lord Urai has something special in mind for you, whelp. I'm sure he'll be most pleased when the time comes."

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth at the bastard, snarling when the servant outright laughed at him.

"Perhaps the great Lord will let us all watch, hm?" The servant laughed again as he turned to leave the room, sliding the door shut loudly behind him.

Sesshoumaru glared at his retreating back, golden eyes staring angrily at the door as it closed behind him. If the lord let them watch then surely something horrible was going to befall him. A smug look like that and such laughing could only lead to something outright terrible, and the inugami was certainly **not **looking forward to whatever the Master was going to do to him.

Even as he drifted into an uneasy and restless sleep the more gruesome scenarios continued playing through his mind, turning easily into nightmares.

_-_

Sesshoumaru was not sure what to make of the days that followed the sudden release of the chain leash. He was not abused. He was not tormented. He was not starved. However, he was incredibly confused. He had not seen the Master since his release from the shed, and for the most part he was mostly left alone in the still darkened room.

All in all it was pleasant in a creepy sort of way. He had no way of knowing what was going on outside the room, or what his master was planning for him. It was a terrible thing to wait like this. Weakened as he was by the massive loss of youki some weeks ago, his normally heightened senses had been dramatically dulled.

He could hear little of what went on outside the room. Few servants passed by, and those that did never talked as they went by.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head from the thin futon, golden eyes glowing slightly in the dark as he looked towards the door. The creaking of the floorboards outside alerted him to someone's approach, and he was not surprised to see the door sliding open then. Standing there just outside was the same servant that had dragged him into the room days ago. He had not been back since, but Sesshoumaru knew that now the time had come. Whatever was going to happen would happen today.

He ignored the jingle of the chain as the servant dropped a length of it from his hand. His eyes instead remained fixed as he was approached, teeth bared at the bastard. He could do little to resist as the chain was dropped around his neck, and when it tightened and jerked upward he remained still.

"You only make it worse if you resist," the servant advised the sneer obvious in his voice.

Sesshoumaru snapped his teeth at him when the servant reached down to grab him by the scruff of his neck and jerk him up. Instead of meeting flesh he received a sharp smack to the side of his head. His head turned quickly to snap at the retreating hand. He was jerked sideways by a sharp pull on the chain around his neck. He snarled at the servant.

"Up." A second sharp jerk pulled his head up, far to high to stay lying as he was, and forced to pull his front legs under himself to keep from strangling. "Let's go." A third sharp pull had him leaving the bed behind, back legs scrambling to get purchase as he was pulled after the servant.

His white tail hung low between his legs as he followed after the servant, making sure to remain at a distance behind that would keep him from choking if he lagged behind to much. He kept his eyes on the servant's ankles, contemplating going forward and biting them. He did not though. He knew he would receive a beating for it if he even tried. Instead he just kept himself to his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru nearly bumped into the back of the servant's legs when he stopped walking, but he only came within inches when he looked up in time to stop.

"My lord. I have brought your pet."

Sesshoumaru snarled lowly at that. He was **not** a pet no matter what anyone thought.

"Excellent!" Urai said. "Bring him forward and strap him in."

Sesshoumaru did not like the sound of that. He resisted when the servant began pulling again. He dug his claws into the wooden planks, holding his head back and trying hard to avoid being pulled further into the room. Sixteen claws left grooves in the wood as he was pulled forward anyways. He bared his teeth at the servant, wanting to snap, but knowing if he did it would only result in his being pulled forward easier. He was **not** going to allow them to strap him into something again, not without one hell of a fight on his part anyways.

He yelped when his back legs were suddenly kicked out from underneath him, sending his back end crashing to the floor. Without the use of all four limbs it was easier for the servant to drag him forward into the middle of the room. He could smell and hear the guests, but he did not look at them as he fought to get back to his feet and pull away. He knew without a doubt he was in for something terrible. He just did not want to know what.

He had only just barely gotten completely back onto his feet when he suddenly found himself being hauled onto something, heavy leather straps wrapping quickly around his back to secure him in place. His chest had been pulled onto a thick, flat piece of metal, the leather steps holding him tightly to it. His stomach was placed similarly over a lower upraised strip of metal, just in front of his covered penis.

The straps held as he fought in the vain attempt to free himself from the contraption. He knew what it was. He could not remember what it was called but he had seen it once before. It was used to hold aggressive female inu in place for breeding when otherwise they would turn on the male and attack them. he had decided then it was a cruel device, and now that it was being used on him it seemed that much worse. He tucked his tail firmly between his legs, wishing desperately that he could get free of it.

He snapped his teeth at someone when they tried to tie a strip of leather around his mouth.

"Leave it free," Urai said somewhere behind him. "I desire to hear his howls of pain when I take him."

"Of course, my lord." The servant stepped away out of the inugami's line of sight, taking the strip with him.

Sesshoumaru growled and thrashed in his bindings, claws scrabbling against the wood as the he turned this way and that, trying to reach the leather straps with his teeth in the hope to tear through them. Unfortunately for him no matter how much twisting he did he could not reach them. They had been tied in just the right places that were out of his reach. Without full mobility of his body he could not even begin to hope to reach them. It did not however mean that he would not stop trying.

Urai could not help but smile as he watched his silly pet continue with his silly efforts to free himself. He turned away to address the gathered guests. Friends, so to speak. It would be the first time any of them had seen his precious pet.

"Honored guests. I would like to present to you my most recent acquisition. Son of the Lord Touga, the Great Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumaru. He recently came into my possession during my last visit to Japan, where I was informed a witch had cast a spell upon him." He was not surprised to see his guest's lean forward with interest. "I paid a substantial sum to obtain my new pet, and it seems that he will be well worth what I paid for him and more."

"Urai. Enough, tell us what the witch did to make him worth so much."

Urai smiled at the lord. "Ah yes. Well it's simple my friends. We all know that few youkai species have the ability to bear life through both genders. The witch that cast the spell has made it possible for Sesshoumaru to do the same."

Several pairs of eyes widened, staring in disbelief at the lord.

"Impossible," one of them voice after several long moments of nothing but silence, and Sesshoumaru's growls.

Urai smirked. "It's true, although it is quite unfortunate that I can not being breeding him straight away. The spell the witch cast requires at least ten years before it can fully settle in him. Though in this time it will give me ample time to break him of his will, and have him submit to me. I have already decided that mine will be the first he bears of course. I am more than willing to open him up to the rest of you once he has given me a sufficient number."

"How do you know it is not just some elaborate lie to take your money, Urai?"

Urai smiled. "If it turns out to be so, the priest will die, and I will regain the money I spent to obtain him. It was a simple spell to cast over the money before it was delivered to the man. In any case, I still have the pleasure of having the son of Inu no Taisho as my personal play thing."

He looked back to the still struggling animal trussed up for the taking. It was quite a sight for the lord to see. He was going to enjoy this.

Urai approached the still thrashing youkai, one hand reaching out to grab the tail flicking angrily behind the animal. He pulled harshly on it, receiving a loud yelp and a snarl from his irate pet. He could not help but smile down at Sesshoumaru as he stepped closer to him, his free hand reach down to caress his lower back just above his tail. He smirked when the animal snarled at him in response.

The lord lifted the tail up and out of the way. He was not in any way shy about his assets. In fact he was quite proud of himself. He was somewhat of an exhibitionist, and he could feel himself growing hard in the confines of his pants just thinking about sinking into the tight heat of the creature before him.

He forgot all about his guests as he sank to his knees behind the inu, releasing the tail to free himself from his pants. His engorged length throbbed as he lowered his pants enough to free himself. He grabbed the thrashing tail and jerked it roughly to the side.

Oh how he would make his little pet bleed. He would relish in the howls of pain as he took him. Violently. Urai fondled himself as he looked down at the puckered ring of muscles; spasming as the animal continued his thrashing to free himself. He removed his hand from himself to smack one of Sesshoumaru's thighs, briefly stilling the hind legs that had been kicking uselessly.

That brief pause was all he needed to grab himself, press the head of his erection against the hole and thrust in. The resounding howl of pain was like music to Urai's ears as he buried himself completely in that wonderful heat.

Sesshoumaru's thrashing increased as hands fisted in his fur, and something hard and thick began thrusting in and out of him. He could feel his inner muscles tearing, and he howled in pain as he tried in vain to get away from the pain. The fingers tightened in his fur, and thrusts came harder and faster.

The metal strips pressed into his chest and stomach as the bastard thrust into him, the one against his stomach slicing the top layers of his skin as he was pushed into it.

Sesshoumaru had no doubts that if he could, he would be crying in this form. The pain he felt was like nothing he had ever experienced before. he had never had the fear of being raped before. His father would have always been there to stop it from happening if he had been unable to protect himself. Now, however, he was at the mercy of another, and the fear of such a punishment grew within him the longer it went on.

He could feel the blood dripping from him to soak the fur around his abused hole. A place nothing should have ever gone in.

He could distantly hear the laughter surrounding them as his howls of pain sounded in the room. He could do little else but struggle and cry out as the bastard took him brutally hard. This was a trauma he knew he would carry with him for the rest of his life.

He had thought before that he could always fight against the master and only be beaten for his disobedience. He had never before believed that rape would be a punishment, and he was sure that the master knew he would accomplish his goal of breaking him. Perhaps not completely just yet, but Sesshoumaru knew what the bastard's goals were. He knew that the youkai wanted of him, and he found his youki wanting to submit. To be good and avoid such a cruel punishment.

For the first time in his life Sesshoumaru was scared. Completely and utterly terrified of what was going to become of his life. He had hoped his father would save him, but he knew now that his hope was for nothing. His father would never find him. He would be forced to remain as a slave for the rest of his miserable life, with the distant wish to kill himself and end the pain.

Hands threaded through his fur as the master continued thrusting into him, and he wondered how much longer it would last. He was not sure how much longer he could take the pain. He knew from the moment of penetration that he would never be the same. It was a harsh reality to suddenly have to face, and he did not know how to handle it.

"Such a good pet," Urai cooed, pressing himself completely into his unwilling pet. The muscles clenching him spasmed as he thrust hard into the white inu. "I never imagined the son of an inu could be so deliciously tight. I could certainly get used to this."

Sesshoumaru yelped when long nails dug into his flesh, the metal bar beneath his stomach cutting back into the flesh surrounding his penis. At least he could say for sure, he would never enjoy this. His mind already stepping into the idea that he would always be taken against his will. There were no doubts about that.

Urai groaned his pleasure, wishing the spell that had been cast upon his pet would not take so long to settle within him. He could not wait to see Sesshoumaru's body swell with pups. With the power his pets father possessed he had no doubts that any produced by his son would be strong as well. He would have ten years to increase his pet's strength before he was impregnated and his life as a breeding bitch officially began.

Of course it would also give him time to find out how long Sesshoumaru would carry the pups before he gave birth, and how often the inu would go into heat. He smirked at the idea, and thrust back into his still struggling pet.

Urai brushed his hands along Sesshoumaru's back, thrusting hard into the bleeding passage as his cock swelled. He could hold back no longer and came with a grunt, digging his fingers into Sesshoumaru's flesh and fur, nails piercing his skin.

Sesshoumaru shuddered at the feel of some foreign liquid entering his body, whimpering, whining, and howling in pain. At least it was over, but the fear remained.

His pained body slumped over the metal strips still digging into his flesh, and he yelped in pain when the bastard roughly pulled out of his still bleeding body. He did not pay attention to what he was doing, his mind only able to focus on the fear and the pain coursing through his body.

Urai smiled down at the abused flesh of his pets' ass, moving one of his hands to press against the torn muscles, earning a yelp of pain from his precious pet. He grinned and rose to his feet, tucking his flaccid penis back into his pants as he tugged them back up around his waist.

He turned to look at his guests, the smirk still evident on his lips. "What say we test my little pet now? See how willing he is to obey me."

His guests nodded as Urai moved to take a seat at the end of the room on a slightly raised platform, barely inches above the floor. He signaled a waiting servant to release his pet from his bonds and the chain around his neck.

Sesshoumaru barely had the energy to even snap as the chain was removed around his neck, and the leather straps holding him down were removed. He lifted his head, and bared his teeth at the servant walking away from him. Without the straps to hold him in place his body slid from the evil contraption, and hit the floorboards with a dull thud. He just lay there on his side, panting heavily, and trying to deal with the pain still coursing through his body.

"Sesshoumaru."

He wanted to ignore the voice. He wanted the evil bastard to just leave him the fuck alone. Let him suffer in his pain, but leave him alone.

"Come pet. I won't have you lying there on the floor like that. You're making me look bad."

Sesshoumaru growled in response, but refused to lift his body from the floor.

"Sesshoumaru. Come." The bastard was angry now. He did not care.

"I will punish you once more if you do not come to me."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head from the floor for a moment before he let it drop back down, and forced his body to move. He gritted his teeth through the pain as he rolled himself enough to get his legs to help push him to his feet. It was hard to move, but he managed to slowly push himself up to his feet, body swaying horribly as he tried to get through the pain.

"Come, Sesshoumaru."

The fear of being raped again was what made Sesshoumaru move. The fear of more pain like he felt now had him walking to the man he was forced to recognize as his master. He kept his head lowered, ears pressed hard against his skull, and tail hanging down between his legs as he staggered towards his master.

"Up here pet."

Sesshoumaru had paused at the edge of the platform, unsure if he could pull himself up those few inches to complete the journey to his master. He whimpered as his body jerked to the side, sending another jolt of pain through his hindquarters.

"Now."

Slowly Sesshoumaru forced himself to lift his front legs up, placing them up on the platform before he pulled himself forward, back legs moving through the pain to get himself up.

Urai could not help but smile, and beckoned his lovely pet closer.

"Come, my pet. Lay here beside me."

Sesshoumaru did little to resist, and did as he was bid, his body slumping to the ground beside his master, mouth open as he panted heavily. He shuddered as he felt fingers toying with his ears, his head lifted from the floor to rest on Urai's thigh.

"I knew this was the best choice."

Laughter echoed in response.

"I can't wait to taste him as well," one of the lords spoke, eying the punished pet.

Urai smirked in response. "Ah yes. I'm afraid you'll have to wait though. I do not want any others to have a taste of him until he carries my pups inside his body. I would rather ensure he will have them, before I let someone else have a taste. I assure you though his body is quite wonderful. I may just have to make this a regular activity."

Sesshoumaru groaned in response, pulling his head off of Urai's thigh, and wanting to curl into the smallest ball possible. He flinched as the top of his head was smacked, and pulled back up onto the master's thigh. He let it remain there.

He shuddered as the fingers stroked his head.

Sesshoumaru wanted to kill himself. He would do anything to end the pain and the fear. He could not live like this. He would find a way.

If he could not be saved then his only choice was death.

_-_

Inuyasha growled at the human, wishing his Father would let him at the man. Finding the priest had been incredibly simple, but he attributed it to the stupidity of humans. It was common knowledge that the mortals were not known for their intelligence. It was painfully obvious even now.

"Who has my son?" Touga demanded, claws digging into the humans' throat as he held him inches above the ground.

The priest gasped painfully, blunted fingernails clawing desperately at the hand around his throat for release. He could give no answer even if he wanted to. Not with the lack of air he was experiencing.

Touga bared his fangs at the human, and shook the man roughly. "Who has my son?!"

The priest just stared back at him, eyes wide in fear. "Won't. Tell," he managed to gasp out between heavy breaths.

Touga snarled, and threw the man roughly away from him, satisfied when he heard a distinct crack as the man's back slammed into a tree. He did not stop his son as Inuyasha stalked over to the priest, crouching down before him.

Inuyasha lifted his hands, flexing his fingers, and cracking his knuckles at the same time. "Where's my brother?"

Both he and his father were surprised by the eerie calmness in his voice, but it sent a chill down the priest's spine.

He just stared wide-eyed at the white haired youkai in fear. He knew. In that moment he knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life. Not only had he crossed an inu youkai family, but also he crossed the most powerful inu youkai in all of Japan. He was most definitely fucked. He would not live to see the end of the day. Of that he had no doubts.

If one thing was for sure it was at least that he knew he would not reveal the name of the youkai that had purchased Sesshoumaru. He would take it with him to his grave.

"I won't ask again," Inuyasha said, voice trembling with suppressed rage. "Where. Is. My Brother."

"I don't know," he finally answered at last. It was true, however. He had no idea where the damned inu had been taken, and he did not care either way. His death was fast approaching as it was.

Inuyasha's gaze darkened. "Fine. Who has my brother."

The priest shook his head. He was not going to tell. he had already decided that.

"**Who**?!"

The priest only shook his head once more.

Inuyasha snared in anger, and before anyone could relax his claws were digging into the priest's shoulder, claws ripping and tearing through bone and muscle before he completely ripped the limb from its socket.

The priest screeched at the sudden loss of his limb, and the immense pain shooting through the area. Oh gods. He was going to be dismembered before they killed him. They were going to torture him until he died.

Inuyasha wrapped his hand around the bleeding limb, and slammed the now useless hand against the priests' face before he tossed the thing away from him.

"Who has my brother?"

The priest vehemently shook his head from side to side, denying them the answer to the question demanded of him.

His eyes widened when claws began slicing away his robes, not even registering that the other youkai was approaching him with something. He only realized what was happening when he felt the sudden searing pain where his left arm had once been attached. They were burning the wound closed. Prolonging his death, and preventing him from bleeding to death.

He barely realized he was completely exposed to the world as the heat was replied several times, cauterizing the wound completely. When it was pulled away only then did he feel the cold wind against his naked flesh, and the claws tracing along his thigh, dangerously close to his groin.

"You have done my family an injustice," Touga spoke from behind his son. "You dared to enslave my eldest son, and even now you refuse to answer me and tell my youngest son who holds his brother captive. Surely you must realize that you will burn in hell for your sins."

The priest lifted his head to look at the taiyoukai, barely registering his words through the pain coursing through his body.

"Tell us who has my son, human, and your death will be a painless one. If you do not you will be tortured until you tell us, and die a death of which the likes you could never have imagined."

"You'll never find him," the priest spat when his senses partially returned to him.

Both of the youkai growled at him, and the priest found himself being lifted from the ground where he lay against the tree. He gasped for air as he was dragged away from the place they had cornered crying out in pain when he was suddenly tossed into a wooden crate.

"You treat my son as an animal, and so shall you be treated in kind. Until you tell us who has my eldest son you will be tortured every day. You will be confined in the dungeons to the smallest cell available, and you will live in your own filth," Touga said as the crate was sealed on one side with round, wooden bars.

"You should have known that when you play with fire it will eventually consume you. Those you conspired with will be found in due time, and those that aided in enslaving my son will be tortured just as you will be."

The priest could only stare vacantly at him as he sealed inside the box, his body cramping from the small confines of it. They would never find the bastard. He was sure of it.

_-_

"I beg your forgiveness, my lord," the voice of a woman said behind Touga as he watched the cart pull away from he and his son. Both turned to look at the woman bowing before them, and frowned.

"Who are you?" Touga demanded of her, eying his son and giving him a look that clearly said for the younger youkai to leave them. Reluctantly Inuyasha left his father's side.

"I am called Amitafu, my lord. I must beg you forgiveness for I have committed a sin I wish had never happened."

Touga's frown deepened. "What are you saying?"

"You must understand, my lord. They threatened the life of my son. He is all I have left since the murder of my husband. It goes against everything I stand for, but I could not lose him. I am deeply sorry for what I have done. I despise myself for participating in the man's schemes, even against my will."

His gaze darkened as the woman spoke. "What have you done?"

"He ordered me to alter your son."

Touga's eyes widened. "What?" he asked slowly.

"I never wished to be a part of it, and I wished I had more power to free your son instead of cursing him as I was forced to do."

"What did you do to my son? What have you done to Sesshoumaru?"

"Forgive me my lord. He forced me to alter your son in such a way that like so few other youkai species that as a male he could bear life."

Touga stared silently at her, mouth threatening to drop in horror at the idea of his son being forced into such a position.

"I never wished it! I swear I would never mean a family such as yours, harm in any way, but I had no choice, my lord! You must understand! I never wished it, but I could not let them take my son from me! I'm sorry my lord! I'm so sorry!"

"You have committed a most grievous offense to my family, Amitafu. Be prepared to pay for your sin."

"Yes, my lord," she replied softly, sadly. "Anything you will, my lord, but one request. I beg of you. Harm not my most precious treasure. Please place no blame upon my son."

Touga frowned. He could understand the woman's desire to protect her son from such filth as that priest, and he knew he could not execute her. He surely would have done the same had he been in her place.

"I find it not within my power to do to you as I had originally planned. Instead I have another solution."

Amitafu looked up at the great lord. "Whatever you wish shall be done."

Touga nodded slightly. "You shall be in the service of my house until the day my eldest son is returned to us. Both you and your son."

Amitafu nodded quickly. She had no choice, but it was better than death.

"Be prepared tomorrow at sunrise. You will be escorted to my home with that human filth, and the rest who conspired against my family. Those who took my son from me will be punished accordingly, but I find that a witch such as you may have some use."

"Yes, my lord. Anything you wish I shall do so long as it is within my power. I can not atone for the crime I have committed against you and your son, but I swear to you on my life I will do more than you ask of me."

Touga nodded slightly, and turned away from her to summon one of his guards to go with her and ensure the woman did not flee. He sensed no lies from her, but he knew now more than ever that humans were not to be trusted. Few had ever earned his wrath as the priest had done, and he could not wait to hear the man beg for mercy.

Perhaps when they returned home he would let Inuyasha have another go at the man before they turned him over to keepers to be tortured.

They would find his Sesshoumaru.

He knew they would.

**TBC_..._**

**Chapter word count: 7,795  
Story word count: 49,353**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title**: When Darkness Falls  
**Author**: Dying Dreams  
**Fandom**: Inuyasha  
**Feedback**: Feedback is always welcome!

**Dream**: Um... yeah. I'm not going to really say much except sorry for the long wait. n_n'

I have no idea what the point of this chapter really is. I just started writing it to write because I needed to do something with it. I had no goal in mind, and really I had no idea where it was going to end up when I finished it. Though it did seem to have taken on a mind of its own. It's also quite short as I really was not sure how far I could go with it with no actual plan in mind. Certainly not one of my better chapters.

Not edited. To lazy.

Also, I don't remember who my betas were because the e-mails and their addresses were all deleted for some inexplicable reason, so if anyone would like to take it up feel free to let me know. (^_~)

And I think all my maps disappeared. ._. Or my links to them anyways. What joy. _

_Not responding to any reviews from the previous chapter.  
_

**Chapter 7  
**_- - - - - - - - - -_

He recalled his conversation with the sea dweller the previous day as he made his way back to his room, an exhausted kitsune asleep in his arms. She had informed him as well as his parents that her preparations were nearly complete, and all she was waiting for was Sesshoumaru's leg to fully heal. It was unfortunate that it was now taking longer than the healers had first predicted.

Even when he rose to move, Sesshoumaru's leg never touched the ground, but even with no pressure upon the injured limb it was not healing as it should have even in his current state of severe weakness. Something was hindering the healing, and they couldn't figure out just what.

The healers had been examining the limb for hours the same day Runa had informed them, and had discovered that the broken bone had made little, if any at all, progress towards healing. It was most disturbing news. They had thought that even with his lack of youki he would still heal within days. It was, however, not the case it seemed. It was as though it may have begun healing at the rate a mortal would.

Inuyasha heard the whimpering as soon as he entered his room, and immediately went to his bed. He set the sleeping kitsune down gently before dropping himself to the floor next to the whining mass of white fur curled at the edge of the bed.

"It's alright now," Inuyasha murmured as he reached a hand out to the slumbering inu. His hand moved gently over the soft fur of his head, trying to calm his brother still in the throes of a nightmare. Since his arrival it had been commonplace for Sesshoumaru to suffer nightmares each time he slept. They never knew what he experienced, but they were sure he was reliving his life in his dreams. The unpleasant life he had only recently escaped from. A life wished unto none.

A long yowl of pain startled the sleeping kitsune awake, shooting up to a sitting position, and staring at the howling creature he was sharing the bed with. The concerned kit crawled on his hands and knees to the white inu, barely casting a glance at his new guardian before he wrapped small arms around a thin neck, burying his face in the warm white fur.

Sesshoumaru startled awake as the arms wrapped around his neck, but didn't dare move for fear of punishment. His mind was still hazy and trapped in the memory still playing in his mind, quite unaware of just where he was at the moment. Golden eyes opened and he stared blankly at the furs he lay on, the hands touching him feeling as though his Master was about to strangle him or inflict more punishment upon his already weak body.

"Sesshoumaru."

He heard the voice. So close yet seemingly so far away. He knew he should recognize it, but still he didn't. With fear lacing through he anticipated the moment his punishment would begin for whatever transgression he had made this time. It was all to often even for him to merely be beaten at his Master's whim. It was not his place to question his Master's will. He had learned his place years ago.

It was far to easy to submit, and barely feeling the small body still attached to him he rolled onto his back, presenting his fragile neck and soft underside.

He never saw the frown on the face of his new Master, but he felt himself being rolled onto is side, a jolt of pain rushing suddenly through one of his legs as it landed back on the bed with a soft thump. He yelped in pain, horror flashing through golden eyes at his momentary lapse in expressing is apparent discomfort.

"It's alright," a voice whispered near his ear. "You're safe."

It was slow in coming, but his mind gradually returned to reality. He lifted his head slightly from the bed to stare cautiously up at his smiling master, and it was only then he felt something pressed against his neck. It took him several moments to realize it was the little kitsune his Master had taken in. He had heard after the child's appearance that his Master had informally adopted the orphaned kit, and that the youkai that had been after him before his rescue were securely imprisoned within the castle dungeons awaiting whatever punishment was seen fit for the two.

He couldn't take his gaze away. Golden eyes staring blankly at the little creature clinging to him. It would have been the closest thing to a hug he had received in a long time, if his mind could even register just what the kit was even doing to him. It was touch he was no longer familiar with. Something he no longer knew the meaning to. The kit wasn't hurting him, but it was strange. His weary mind raced to understand, but he could only whine in confusion at not coming up with a suitable conclusion to just what the touch meant if no pain was involved.

He looked to his Master upon hearing the other youkai chuckle, and his ears perked slightly in curiosity, wondering why his Master was laughing. What could possibly have been so funny at that moment for him to laugh?

Long ears folded back, pressing against his head with the length dangling down his neck. He woofed softly at his Master, and the golden eyed youkai only grinned at him in response.

"Come on, Shippou," Inuyasha said, reaching forward to peel the kit off of Sesshoumaru. "Let's go get this lazy pile of fur something to eat."

Shippou blinked owlishly at him a moment before grinning. "Can I get a snack to?"

"Of course," Inuyasha replied, holding the kitsune in one hand as the other scratched at Sesshoumaru's ears.

Golden eyes blinked dumbly. Had he just been called a lazy pile of fur? Certainly had to have been the strangest insult ever directed at him, and despite his training to never under any circumstances, he barked at his Master, the annoyance evident in the way he vocalized it.

Inuyasha looked back at him. "What? Are you trying to tell me you aren't a lazy pile of fur?"

Sesshoumaru growled softly and nodded.

The youkai smirked. "Then prove it ya lazy pile of fur."

Sesshoumaru huffed and struggled to get his three working legs under him in order to rise. He swayed slightly on the bed, broken leg curled up towards his body to avoid putting pressure on it. He wasn't stupid. He knew it would only make things worse if he started walking on it, and he did well enough on three legs anyways. He took a step forward, lifting his head to look at Inuyasha, white tail wagging slightly behind him.

Inuyasha smiled and stepped back to allow his brother to walk off the bed. "Alright then. Come on lazy. Let's go get you some food. You've been cooped up in my room long enough."

Sesshoumaru paused. That meant leaving the room. That meant leaving the only place he truly felt safe in this castle. He almost turned to climb back onto the bed, but he resisted. His Master wanted him to go out, so he would. He did not wish to anger him for any reason.

The younger youkai snorted and turned towards the door, letting the little kitsune climb up onto his shoulder, no doubt to watch the inu's progression in following them. Sliding the door open, he waited for Sesshoumaru to reach him before stepping out into the hallway. It took a few moments for the elder youkai to gather up the courage to venture out of his safe haven.

Sesshoumaru was hesitant and wary as he limped out of the room, head moving from one side to the other, ears moving to catch any sounds to be heard in the hall. When he finally sensed no danger he followed his Master to the end of the hallway that would take them to the main hallway. He had yet to learn the layout of the castle. Simply following his Master everywhere, and never venturing out on his own. He knew better. Master would be furious if his pet could not be found, and he desperately wished to never incur the wrath of his kind Master. He did not want to be sold off again.

Inuyasha didn't look back. He did not have to to know that Sesshoumaru was sticking close to him. He could feel the inu's head pressed against his leg. He slowed his pace to allow Sesshoumaru to keep whatever contact with him he could. It was better to let his brother feel safe than to force him to walk on his own. It would be detrimental to his recovery, and could possibly have setbacks if Sesshoumaru continued to believe he was a pet.

No. It was far better to let the frightened youkai do as he wished, even if he did not yet understand that no matter what he did he would never be punished for it. Unless he did something he truly should not have done, but only then would receive a strong reprimand to never do it again. No physical harm would ever come to Sesshoumaru. Not if Inuyasha could help it.

He could hear Sesshoumaru's pants, but he didn't stop. Even if he could not use one of his legs he still needed to keep his strength up. The slow walk to the kitchens would be good for him.

Turning the corner to another hallway had Sesshoumaru quickening his pace just slightly to keep his head pressed to his Master's leg. He had never before walked with a Master like this, but he felt safe, and his new Master did not even push him away or for touching him as he was. It was strange to him to not be punished. Though he could vaguely remember anything worth being punished for, his Master had never laid a hand on him with the intent to cause him pain.

He kept his head down, ears twitching as he listened to everything around him. He would rather not be caught unaware by another resident of the castle, and punished for any infraction he may make. It was his desire to please his Master, his family, and even those who served his Master. To go against his training would surely bring unwanted consequences he would rather not have to face. He strove desperately to please his Master, and it was his belief he had done well in such a short time.

The strong scent of food hit his nose, and he could not help but to pull his head away from his Master's leg to look in the direction of what was surely the kitchens. He knew he was salivating when he caught the scent of fresh meat, more than likely just recently cut from the beast it came from.

He nearly whined at the smell, wishing he could go and gorge himself as he longed to do, but he restrained himself. Sesshoumaru rubbed his head against Inuyasha's leg, whining softly.

Inuyasha snickered when the whine reached his furred ears. It was the first time he had ever heard Sesshoumaru whine for food, and it was something he was never going to forget.

He bent slightly as he walked to rub Sesshoumaru's head before nudging him away as they walked into the kitchen. He snatched a freshly made Manjū from a clay bowl set on one of the high wooden tables. He took a bite from it as he approached Riziki, smiling at the female jackal.

"You're not supposed to come into my kitchen and start inhaling my food," the jackal said, not looking up from her task at carving the meat from the bones of the bloody boar piled on her work table. "I always thought you had better manners than that."

Inuyasha shrugged and moved back to grab another, handing it to the young kitsune perched on his shoulder. "Just came to get Shippou a snack and the lazy pile of fur here something to eat. He's been eating a little less and sleeping more since it happened."

Riziki paused, head turning to look down at the beautiful white inu pressed against the young lord's leg. Dark brown eyes studied him carefully before she turned away to wash the blood from her hands in a bowl set on the end of her table. She used the rag tucked into her apron to dry them off before she approached the brothers.

She shoved Inuyasha out of the way and knelt before Sesshoumaru, taking note of the sudden trembling in his body. She smiled gently at him, and beckoned him to close the distance between them.

Sesshoumaru was hesitant, his body trembling, tail tucked firmly between his legs as he stared warily at the female kneeling before him. The gesture to come forward had him looking to his Master in askance if he should. He only received a shrug, and looked back to the kneeling bitch.

He had no idea what she could possibly want of him, and on shaking limbs he limped closer to her, pulling his injured leg further up against his body despite the discomfort the action brought.

A soft whimper escaped him, his ears flat against his skull as he lowered his head. His body tensed when he felt delicate fingers brushing the top of his head. He felt breath on his ear as she leaned in.

"It's alright," she murmured. "You're safe. I promise I would never harm you. You are far to precious to ever lay a hand on in anger."

Sesshoumaru whined softly, but didn't pull away when gentle hands stroked his head, neck and ears. It was almost calming, but his body still trembled at her touch. He blinked in surprise when he felt her lips touch his nose, but could barely look at her before the female was rising and pulling away from him.

"Now then," she said. "This beautiful one is in need of a meal." She turned away from them to retrieve a bowl for Sesshoumaru. She set it on the table next to the boar, and began piling the best cuts f meat into it, ignoring the curious golden eyes looking up at her. The bowl filled she turned back to them, and knelt once more in front of Sesshoumaru. "Here you are then. The best cuts. Eat up." She didn't touch him this time before moving away, choosing to keep her newly bloodied hands to herself as she returned to the boar.

She watched the inu from the corner of her eyes, watching him look warily between the bowl and herself, a small smile playing on her lips.

Best cuts? He had not misheard her, had he? The jackal had said these were the best cuts, and even listening to her voice he could sense no lies. Why would she give him what were obviously the best, and probably tastiest, pieces of the meat? It did not make sense to him at all.

Riziki's gaze lingered on him a few moments longer before she returned to her work.

Sesshoumaru stared silently down at the bowl in front of him. He'd eaten fresh meat before, but never this fresh and most certainly not the best of it. This scared him in ways he did not understand. His previous Master's would often starve him, and when he was fed the meat was more often than not rotten. Meat so old not even scavengers would want it. He had tested that theory once out of sheer boredom one of the few times he'd been tied out in the sun, the length of chain securing him far to short to allow him near any of the trees offering shade.

When he had been left alone once more to suffer in the blazing heat, he'd tossed a small chunk of the rancid meat far enough away that anything that appeared would not have to fear them attacking him for a free meal. Hours had passed before the first vulture appeared. The bird had pecked at and tasted the meat, but had left it largely untouched before it took off without a backward glance.

That meat had been quite slimy, and unable to chew it he had had to forcefully swallow it. As unpleasant as it was, he was at least thankful he could not remember at all how many times he had had to repeat that just to eat a meal no matter how bad it was.

Sesshoumaru whined again in distress. He did not understand his master or this strange woman. They had to be testing him. They were seeing just how far his disobedience would go. He did not want to play their games. He only wanted Master to be happy. To be pleased with him. Only... he had no idea how to go about it. Since he had arrived Master had set no rules that he knew of. None that were familiar to him anyways. He was confused.

He whimpered and took a limping step back from the bowl. This wasn't right. He wasn't meant to receive something this grand. He was an unworthy mutt, fit only to be bred like the wanton bitch he was. He lifted pleading golden eyes to his new Master, begging to know why they tormented him this way. What could they possibly gain from this? Was he not obedient? Did he not submit to them enough? What could he do to prove himself to Master?

He flinched away from the gentle hands suddenly caressing his head, eyes wide as he stared in fear at his Master. The gentle voice murmured nonsensical words in his ears, but he barely heard them in his fear. He could not move when arms were suddenly lifting him from the floor, but buried his face against the side of his Master's chest and arm.

Sesshoumaru hated that he was ruled by such intense fear, but such thoughts only lingered in his mind for so long before the fear returned to take him over. He had learned long ago that to survive meant to bend to the whims of his Master. There had been a time when he used to retaliate, he vaguely recalled, but no more. No more was his mind or will that strong. If he could have acknowledged, he would have called even himself completely and utterly pathetic. He was nothing.

Worthless.

Runa sighed softly as she looked down at the sleeping animal in its Master's bed, the young inu standing quietly at her side.

"I feared it would happen. It was far to much far to soon to give him such treatment," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, eyes lingering on his brother before he looked back at the youkai at his side.

"He has lived in fear for the past one hundred and fifty years, Inuyasha. He has been fed little, and even then given such food that not even those that scavenge upon dead flesh would consume. He does not understand why you would torment him so."

"Torment? But... we've been giving him good food since he arrived," the inu protested.

"Yes, but did you ever tell him the quality of what he was getting? As far as I can tell the only times he received good food was when he was to be bred."

Inuyasha's face paled. "You mean he thinks..."

"Yes. I am sure he thinks you are already preparing him for breeding. I would to think to reassure him you are not give him lower quality meat. Feed something a few days old. Eventually you'll be able to work back up to fresh meant, but for now you will have to resist giving him something he would have normally eaten before. He isn't used to it without something else being wanted in return."

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Yeah," he murmured. "I'll let Riziki know when I go and see her later."

A dark skinned hand patted at his cloth covered arm. "All will be well in time, young lord," she reassured. "You simply must be patient with him."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded once more. "I know. I know we have to be patient with him. I just hate so much that this had to happen to him. He was always so strong. So powerful. So..."

Runa smiled sadly at him. "You know he won't be the same as before. He won't be the powerful dominant creature he once was. That part has been stripped from him. Possibly forever. I can't be sure."

The young inu sighed once more. "I know that. I know he won't be brother I remember, but I won't love him any less."

Runa nodded. "You will make a fine mate for him one day, Inuyasha. A fine mate indeed."

Inuyasha's cheeks tinted red as the water dweller departed his room. He didn't notice the kitsune child replacing her presence until the little one climbed on his bed with the sleeping youkai.

"What're you doing Shippou?" he asked the small red head.

Turquoise eyes lifted to his, a small, shy smile forming on the child's lips. "Taking a nap with Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. "Alright. Just don't wake him up ok?"

Shippou nodded quickly and buried himself under the furs next to the sleeping animal.

"If he wakes up while I'm gone just tell him I'll be back soon, okay? I'm going to go talk to my father."

Shippou nodded again. "Okay Inuyasha," he replied sleepily, eyes already closed.

The inu couldn't help but smile, shaking his head as he left his room.

He walked slowly through the halls to his Father's chambers, mind rolling over what Runa had said to him. He hated knowing that his brother would never be the same again, but he could at least be thankful, more than thankful, that he was safe and back home where he belonged.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and stopped just outside his father's door to knock.

The answer was almost immediate, and Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise to see his father looking so disheveled.

"Did I interrupt something, father?" he asked, looking the daiyoukai up and down as he withheld the snickers threatening to escape him.

The older male scowled at his son. "Unless someone is dying or dead, go away."

Unable to hold it back any longer Inuyasha started laughing. "Oh... um... no. It can... it can wait," he managed to gasp out as he stepped backwards.

Touga scowled at his youngest child. "Then get lost," he all but snarled, and slammed the door heavily in the younger youkai's face.

Inuyasha grasped his sides as he stumbled away from his father's room. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get the image out of his head, but it was much to funny to forget anyways.

His laughter eventually died as he made his way back to the kitchens to speak to Riziki.

"Hey Riz," the inu called as he stepped in.

The jackal lifted her head in greeting. "Something you needed?"

"Yeah. I talked to Runa about what happened earlier."

"Oh? And what did she say?"

Inuyasha sighed and let himself drop onto a wooden stool near her work table. "She said that for now we shouldn't be feeding him such fresh food."

The jackal frowned. "Why?"

He rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. "She said it's because he thinks we're preparing him for breeding."

"What?"

"Runa said she thinks the only time he got good food was when he was being to be bred, and that otherwise he was just fed really bad food that would just keep him alive."

The jackal scowled. "Damn bastards," she snarled. "Feeding him good food would be like a punishment then! I'll never understand how anyone can be so damn heartless and downright cruel."

The inu shook his head. "Neither can I, but what can we do? We don't know who they even are."

Riziki huffed her annoyance. "So what did she say we should do?"

"Runa said to feed him meat that's a couple days old instead of fresh. That it would reassure him that he isn't being prepared to breed."

Riziki sighed and reluctantly nodded. "I don't like this one bit, but if it prevents another panic attack then I'll do it. We haven't any in the castle, but I'll send someone to the town and see if any of the butchers might have something for once."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Have you told your father?"

He snickered. "He was ah... preoccupied."

Riziki rolled her eyes and grinned. "Leave it to your father to fuck in the middle of the day when his son may be in need of him."

The two stared at each other silently before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I'm going to assume he answered the door?"

Inuyasha grinned and nodded. "You should have seen his hair," he replied between snickers.

Riziki shook her head, laughter still escaping as she spoke. "I think I have enough bad images flitting through my mind with out a description."

Inuyasha snickered. "Well. I now have something to tease him endlessly about."

The jackal snorted, her laughter finally dying out along with the inu's. "Anyways. For now try to get him to at least eat something. Even if it's not much it's better than nothing. He's so far been fine with what I gave him, though now that I think about it he always was rather reluctant to eat fresh meat. Runa could be on to something about all of this."

Inuyasha nodded slightly, white hair twitching sideways against his clothed back. "Father trusts her judgment, and I think about this we should to. You'll just have to start setting out meat for a few days then. The villagers will question why _we_ on old meat," he said, a frown marring his face.

Riziki nodded. "Wouldn't want them becoming suspicious that something strange is going on in the palace. Don't need them worried over nothing."

Inuyasha sighed, lifting a hand to push clawed fingers through his hair. "Yeah. You'll probably have to put the meat in one of those things about. One without any air to get in to let it spoil right. If he's as used to bad meat as she thinks, it'll have to be pretty bad before we can work him back up to willingly eating good food again.

The dark youkai sighed softly. "I'll see that's it done as soon as possible. Maybe get an entire deer set aside just for that, as much as I hate doing it."

"Right. I'll go back then. See if I can get him to eat."

Riziki watched him go, a scowl on her lips. She hated this. Hated that such a horrible fate had befallen such a wonderful creature as the young Lord Sesshoumaru. The fates were unkind to him. She could only hope that from here it could only get better. If the young lord's life turned any worse, she feared what may become of his future.

She grabbed on of the knives, used only by the human servants, hanging on the wall and slammed the sharp blade down into the hunk of meat still sitting on her work table.

Fates be damned she'd do everything she could to help the pitiful creature Sesshoumaru had become. She let the claws of one hand gouge shallow, parallel lines into the wood, sorely wishing she could avenge him as she so wished, but it was not her place.

As many of them would wish they could, getting revenge upon those who had dared to harm the Lord befell the family, and only the family. It was on their shoulders that it fell in its entirety, and every last resident of the castle would look forward to the gruesome tales they would bring home when it began.

**TBC...**

**Chapter Word Count: **4,760

**Total Word Count: **54,130


End file.
